Du coq à l'âme
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Personne ne demande à ce que sa vie change, pas vraiment. Mais elle change. Des événements vont se produire, tu n'y pourras rien. C'est ce que tu feras après qui est important. Quand tu sauras enfin qui tu es...
1. Rien ne se voit

Titre : Du coq à l'âme

Auteur : Ben moi… Tenchi Liloo Manson

Base : Gundam Wing…

Genre : je sais pas trop encore… ça reste à définir. OOC de sûr.

Disclaimer : comme d'hab', les persos ne sont pas à moi, je fais que les emprunter (mais je vais peut-être les garder qui sait… ça se verra peut-être pas… si ? Vous croyez ? Tant pis, j'aurais essayé…)

Notes : Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, alors je vais me laisser porter, et voir ce que ça donne. En clair, aucun scénario précis, j'attends donc vos suggestions (Traduction : REVIEWS SVP).

Réclamations : tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Remerciements : A Choupette (Elle se reconnaîtra. Heu tu tiens ta promesse hein? même si tu n'aimes pas !!!!) et à mon petit Kiwi (tes mails sont très motivants et me font toujours très plaisir, merci Papa Noël !!!!!^^) qui m'ont motivée et m'ont soutenue ces derniers jours (au fait j'attends les vôtres... de suites...). Sans vous cette... chose n'aurait jamais vu le jour (il aurait peut-être mieux valu, non ?). Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu et aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs) ma première fic. Promis ce sera moins triste. Enfin, je crois...

Salut les hommes, salut les femmes / Et salut la marmaille / Huit heures sonnent, mon coeur s'enflamme / J'ai tout un éventail / D'émotions fortes à vous transmettre / Comme toutes sortes de lettres / Que j'écris, puis que je vous donne / Et que ma voix fredonne / Je serai logique ou je serai folle / Je serai laide ou je serai belle / Je vais m'lancer du haut du ciel / Jusqu'au dernier sous-sol / Je serai mauvaise ou je serai bonne / Angélique ou démone / Je vais passer du rire au drame / Passer du coq à l'âme ! / Salut les hommes, salut les femmes / Salut les retraités / Et si y'a des anges qui planent / Salut les regrettés / J'vous ai invités dans mon coeur / Pour qu'on s'amuse ensemble / Faisons comme si, pour quelques heures / Vous étiez dans ma chambre / On va s'retenir un petit sanglot / On va trouver ça drôle / On va s'pleurer sur les épaules / S'bécoter les bobos / On va se faire des confidences / Dédramatiser l'pire / On va s'avouer tout ce qu'on pense / Qu'on n'oserait jamais s'dire… ! / Salut les pères, salut les moines / Salut les mères et les enfants / Salut les hommes que trop souvent je blâme / Salut les femmes que je comprends / On va s'enlever notre maquillage / On va s'faire des grimaces / On va trouver l'courage de s'dire / Nos vérités en face / Est-ce la vie que je raconte / Qui fait que l'on s'rencontre / Ou n'est-ce pas parce qu'on se ressemble / Que ce soir on s'rassemble ?... / Bienvenue messieurs, bienvenue mesdames / Mes jeunes et mes vieux / Bienvenue les coqs, bienvenue les âmes / Et tout c'qu'y'a au milieu / Bienvenue dans tout ce que j'incarne / Tout ce que je refoule / Ces craintes qui me montent au crâne / Et m'attirent des foules / Bienvenue à vous que ça défoule / De voir que j'me désâme / A rester calme, à rester cool / Quand la vie tourne au drame / Merci les hommes, merci les femmes / De comprendre qu'y vaut mieux / Passer bêtement du coq à l'âme / Que rester silencieux…

                                                                                                                                                     DU COQ A L'ÂME

                                                                                                                                             Chapitre un : Rien ne se voit

_J'y gagne à cause de la couleur des blés... C'est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante... Tu deviens pour toujours responsable de ce que tu as apprivoisé... Mais les yeux sont aveugles. Il faut chercher avec le coeur... On risque de pleurer un peu si l'on s'est laissé apprivoiser... Tu as eu tord. Tu auras de la peine. J'aurai l'air mort et ce ne sera pas vrai…_

Quatre tomba en arrêt. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux de jais, attablée au café à dix mètres de là, ses traits lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Une personne qu'il avait connue pendant la guerre, et qui avait brusquement disparue il y avait quelque mois de ça. Quatre hésita. Il était sûr que c'était elle. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais menti. Et pourtant elle était si différente. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la table où elle était assise, seule, plongée dans ses pensées.

_ Excusez-moi… Relena ?

La jeune femme leva la tête et son regard se planta dans celui de Quatre. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux bleus. Elle l'avait reconnu. Pourtant son expression reflétait un état d'incompréhension totale, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

_ Pardonnez-moi, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne m'appelle pas Relena, et je ne vous connais pas.

_ Je sais que tu m'as reconnu. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Et les tiens, ma chérie, n'ont  vraiment jamais su mentir. J'ai vu que tu m'avais reconnu, Relena Peacecraft.

Sur son visage si expressif, il put lire le combat intérieur qu'elle se livrait. Puis vaincue, elle baissa la tête, se recroquevilla légèrement sur sa chaise comme pour se protéger. Son attitude étrange perturba Quatre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle le craigne, lui, qui avait été un de ses plus proches amis. Il s'assit lentement en face d'elle et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, crispée sur la table.

_ Relena… murmura-t-il.

_ Oh Quatre… j'ai pourtant tout fait pour me protéger, pour disparaître. J'ai changé de nom, d'apparence physique, de pays… Mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai échoué…

_ Pas du tout, tu te trompes. Nous t'avons cherchée pendant des mois, sans succès. Nous avons abandonné les recherches il y a seulement quelques semaines. Si je suis là, devant toi, c'est totalement par hasard. J'ignorais que tu étais ici.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux humides remplis d'espoir. L'affolement disparut lentement, cédant la place au soulagement. Les émotions étranges qui se succédaient sur le visage de Relena, accentuaient le malaise déjà grand de Quatre.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr. Nous étions tous tellement inquiets ! Les autres vont être tellement heureux et soulagés d'apprendre que…

_ NON!!!!

Son cri fit se retourner plusieurs clients. Elle jeta un sourire embarrassé à la ronde, et reprit doucement.

_ Non. Surtout pas. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici, Quatre.

_ Mais Heero…

_ Non. Surtout lui. Tu dois me promettre de garder le silence. Sinon je serai encore obligée de fuir, et je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le temps.

_ Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

_ J'ai mes raisons, Quatre, et je t'assure qu'elles sont bonnes. Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance.

Son visage se fit implorant, ses yeux suppliants. Quatre hésita, pesant toutes les conséquences qu'impliquait cette promesse. Mais son amie avait sûrement une excellente raison d'agir ainsi. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait toujours eu l'art de prendre les bonnes décisions et d'amener les autres à les accepter sans ciller, de savoir retourner les situations difficiles à son avantage, de s'imposer avec ses idées novatrices par la douceur et avec tout le naturel qui la caractérisait. Durant toutes ces années où elle avait été ministre des Affaires Etrangères, elle avait défendu la paix avec tant de courage et de passion malgré son jeune âge, que beaucoup l'admirait et l'aimait. Elle savait désamorcer les conflits en respectant les sensibilités de chacun. Elle avait tant apporté au monde grâce à sa fermeté, sa détermination, sa grâce et sa douceur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressemblait plus à cette jeune fille décidée qui avait accompli tant de miracles. Elle paraissait plutôt effrayée, épuisée, rongée par l'anxiété. Et il savait que s'il brisait le secret, elle disparaîtrait aussitôt et il n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance de la retrouver la prochaine fois. Alors il céda.

_ C'est d'accord. Mais promets-moi de ne pas disparaître à nouveau. Quels que soient tes problèmes, je veux t'aider. Tu m'as tellement manqué Relena.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et serra sa main dans la sienne. Malgré tout, son sourire ressemblait toujours à celui d'un ange.

_ Ca me fait énormément plaisir de te revoir Quatre. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. Je me suis sentie tellement seule ces derniers mois… et perdue. Ca fait du bien de voir un visage ami.

_ Et si tu me racontais tout… ?

_ Heu… ça risque d'être plutôt long…

_ C'est pas grave. J'adore les histoires longues, et j'ai tout mon temps. Après tout, personne ne m'attend…

Relena fut surprise par la nostalgie contenue dans le ton sur lequel le jeune homme avait prononcé les derniers mots. Mais elle ne posa aucune question. Si Quatre voulait en parler, il se confierait quand il se sentirait prêt. Pour l'heure, c'était à elle de se confier, et elle en avait rudement besoin. Mais pas ici.

_ Je te propose d'aller chez moi. Nous serons plus à l'aise et plus tranquille. Ici il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Très bien. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je te suis.

Relena se leva alors, et les yeux de Quatre s'arrondirent comme des billes, sous l'effet de l'immense surprise qui le saisit. Relena se figea et le regarda, l'air penaud et embarrassé.

_ Désolée. Je comptais te le dire Quatre, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

_ Whaou… tu disparaîs brusquement sans prévenir, je te retrouve quelques mois plus tard, totalement par hasard, t'as changé de style de fringues, de couleur de cheveux, et même de nom d'après c'que tu m'dis ! Et maintenant ça…

_ Je me doute bien que ça doit te faire un choc. Mais il faudrait partir là, parce que les gens commencent à s'intéresser un peu trop à nous, et ça devient dangereux pour ma sécurité… et la tienne. Alors allons-y si ça te fais rien.

_ Heu… d'accord, répondit Quatre toujours aussi hébété.

Il se leva à son tour et suivit la jeune femme, en essayant de retenir le flot de questions qui lui montait aux lèvres.

_******************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Tenchi : YOUKIIIIIIII !!!!!!! J'ai fini ! Ok, c'est court. Mais en une semaine et des poussières, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Mon sentiment sur ce nouveau chapitre est plutôt mitigé. Alors j'attends vos commentaires. N'hésitez surtout pas. Bonnes ou mauvaises, les critiques sont les bienvenues. Promis je serai forte !!! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais m'atteler tout de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 2 !!!_

_Manson : Ayez pitié de nous, Seigneur !_

_Liloo : Heu… Tenchi… je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…_

_Tenchi : Ca suffit maintenant toutes les deux ! J'ai des fans quand même, qui attendent la suite avec impatience !_

_Lectorat : …_

_Manson et Liloo : Heu… je sais pas mais… tu t'avances un peu là… _-__-'

_Tenchi : Pourquoi ?_

_Manson : Ouais, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi._

_Tenchi : Pourquoi ?_

_Liloo : Heu, j'crois qu'on devrait arrêter tout d'suite, parce qu'elle est encore partie dans le délire des 'pourquoi'._

_Tenchi : Pourquoi ?_

_Manson : Overdose de chocolat ?_

_Tenchi : Pourquoi ?_

_Liloo : Ouais, c'est Noël. Bon, Lecteur, désolée, mais l'auteur a pété les plombs (la preuve sa schizophrénie l'a reprise ! Non pas la camisole !… pas la camisole !...). Alors au revoir et peut-être à bientôt._

_Tenchi : Pourquoi ?_

_Manson : Mais elle va se taire !_


	2. Le chemin

Titre : Du coq à l'âme

Auteur : Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?… Tenchi Liloo Manson

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Heu… je sais toujours pas… et on s'en moque, nan ?

Disclaimer : Alors comme papa Noël a pas été sympa et m'a pas apporté ce que j'avais si gentiment demandé (^___^ _sourire angélique_), les protagonistes de cette histoire (les G boys pour celles qui auraient pas compris, mais j'en doute) ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Notes : Mais comme moi je suis gentille avec vous, voici la suite tant demandée (si, si j'vous assure, on m'a demandé d'écrire la suite… mais j'arrête si vous insistez… ^^)

Plaintes, griefs divers ou autres : tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Remerciements : Merci à Kiwi, le petit oiseau exotique qui me soutient toujours autant (St Ex powa!!!!), à Choupette Katel (la suiteeeee !!!!) qui m'a promis une muse, à Sissi qui vient de rejoindre mon fan club (toujours aussi modeste moi, ça s'arrange pas !) et aux autres qui lisent ce "chef d'œuvre" (heu… y'en a d'autres ?). Continuez à me laisser des reviews, c'est ma drogue, mon carburant à inspiration (en attendant une gentille muse qui passerait près de chez moi !)… mince je m'étais promis de ne plus réclamer de reviews pourtant…

**DU COQ A L'AME**

Chapitre 2 : Le chemin

_Regarde toi assise dans l'ombre / A la lueur de nos mensonges / Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle / Regarde toi à l'autre pôle / Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge / On a changé à la longue / On a parcouru le chemin / On a tenu la distance / Et je te hais de tout mon corps / Mais je t'adore / On a parcouru le chemin / On a souffert en silence / Et je te hais de tout mon corps / Mais je t'adore / Je vis dans une maison de verre / A moitié remplie de ton eau / Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte / Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare / Je suis étranger à ton cœur / Seulement regarde comme on est seul._

**_Début AC 200_**

Quatre ans déjà. Le temps avait passé tellement vite. Il avait cru pendant un moment être perdu, ne plus savoir quoi faire. Une vie d'errance les premiers mois. Puis l'engagement salvateur au sein des Preventers. Au début il s'était juré de tout oublié. La guerre, son passé de soldat et d'assassin, …elle. Il s'était promis de ne plus la revoir. Trop liée à ce passé qu'il voulait absolument rayé de sa mémoire. Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, que ce soit envers elle ou envers les gens en général. Il avait donc préféré s'isoler du monde, couper les ponts, disparaître. Mais il y avait eu cette prise d'otage au royaume de Sank orchestrée par les Epyons de Terros. Et il était revenu toutes affaires cessantes, pour participer à l'opération de sauvetage des Preventers qu'il avait intégré aussitôt après. Pour protéger Relena et tenir sa vieille promesse, il était sorti de l'anonymat, de sa retraite secrète pour accourir au secours de la princesse. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

**_Trois ans auparavant_**

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été étranges. Son cœur s'était affolé, ses hormones s'étaient agitées et sa tête avait tenté de résonner le tout. Lui qui avait toujours su, en toutes circonstances, garder la tête froide, était malgré lui victime de son âge et se sentait tout chose. De plus, l'attitude de la jeune fille à son égard l'avait perturbé. Elle avait été presque froide, ne lui avait posé aucune question contrairement à ses habitudes, et ne s'était adressée à lui qu'en dernier recours, quand elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Face à ce comportement quelque peu glacial, Heero n'avait eu qu'une hâte, partir. Malheureusement pour lui, Lady Une et Sally avait décidé que quelqu'un devait rester quelques temps pour veiller à la sécurité de la jeune ministre Peacecraft. Sally avait besoin de Wufei pour une autre mission, Trowa devait repartir dans son cirque (Catherine le réclamait à corps et à cris), Quatre ne pouvait se soustraire à ses obligations de dirigeant de la colonie L4 (à son grand regret car il aurait aimé rester auprès de Relena), et Duo s'était immédiatement évaporé, prétextant des affaires urgentes (mais ce n'était un secret pour personne, il n'appréciait guère la jeune fille). En résumé, c'était Heero qui s'y collait encore une fois. Et au vu de l'expression… "ravie" de Relena à cette annonce, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Et en effet, les premières semaines furent pénibles, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Déjà, à la base, le rôle de garde du corps n'était pas plaisant. Mais alors protéger une personne qui mettait la plus mauvaise volonté du monde à se laisser protéger, et faisait tout pour vous éviter, c'était carrément cauchemardesque, voire mission impossible. Et ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi indéfiniment. Trop de dangers. Trop d'inconnues dans l'équation Sécurité. Alors un matin, Heero décida de pendre le taureau par les cornes et de parler à Relena. Il connaissait par cœur l'emploi du temps de la jeune ministre, fonction oblige.

Ce matin-là, elle devait donc être en train de prendre son petit déjeuner sous la véranda de sa chambre. Et effectivement, après avoir navigué dans le dédale de couloirs du palais Peacecraft, il la trouva sous sa véranda, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Heero l'observa silencieusement quelques instants, restant à distance. En quelques mois, la jeune adolescente qu'il avait rencontré plus de deux ans auparavant avait changé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle était… désirable et… wow. Ses pensées dérivaient et étaient totalement hors sujet. Foutues hormones. Heero se ressaisit et congédia l'agent O'Connell, chargé de remplacer Heero quand celui-ci allait dormir ou devait s'absenter. Relena ayant fermement refusé qu'il prenne une chambre attenante à la sienne, alors il avait bien fallu trouver une solution. Et l'excellent agent O'Connell passait par là…

O'Connell se retira, soulagé, pour aller prendre du repos. Heero hésita, puis entra sous la véranda. Il s'assit à distance respectable (c'est-à-dire hors d'atteinte, on ne savait jamais) de Relena. Dès que celle-ci avait senti sa présence, Heero l'avait vue se crisper, et l'atmosphère s'était imperceptiblement électrifiée. La glaciation soudaine de l'air (et non pas ère ! Mwahahaha ! Facile ^^ lol) fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ca promettait d'être ardu. Un silence de mort régnait, et plus les minutes passaient, plus le malaise s'amplifiait. Heero prit alors son courage à deux mains (et pas à deux pieds, hein ? Quoi que ça s'pourrait, quelqu'un a déjà essayé ? -_-' Heu j'vais m'arrêter là, je commence à être lourde et je vous empêche de lire la suite… mais vaudrait peut-être mieux au fi… pardon ? Que j'me taise ? Ah oui… d'accord… désolée), s'arracha à la contemplation du magnifique paysage qui s'étendait à leur pieds, et dans laquelle il s'était abîmé, pour se tourner vers Relena.

_ Relena, il faut que nous parlions.

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête, et planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens. Et le mélange de colère, de tristesse et de mélancolie contenu dans ces yeux là le troublèrent profondément.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Heero ? Un problème de sécurité ? Tu as du mal à accomplir ta mission ? Elle ne se passe pas exactement comme tu l'espérais ?

Scotché, Heero ouvrit la bouche (comme un poisson), mais aucun son ne sortit. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été très bavard, là il était carrément muet (comme une carpe !).

_ Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le tout de suite. J'ai une journée très chargée et très peu de temps à perdre en futilités, et par conséquent à te consacrer. Tu as cinq minutes exactement.

_ Heu… oui… désolé... En fait, j'ai l'impression que ma présence t'agace et…

_ En effet, profondément. Comme je l'ai dit à Lady Une, je n'ai nul besoin d'une baby-sitter. Et encore moins de l'ex soldat parfait.

Heero tiqua sous l'attaque brutale et non justifiée de Relena, faisant référence à ce passé sombre qu'il voulait à tout prix effacer et oublier. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, mais, comme toujours, ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. C'était inutile.

_ Je suis là pour te protéger en…

_ En cas d'attaques terroristes, et bla bla bla. Oui, je sais. Je sais aussi que je représente la Paix dans le monde, que beaucoup de gens comptent sur moi, que je suis le nouveau Heero Yui et que pour cette raison, je suis en danger constamment. Et que c'est pour ça que je dois être surveillée 24heures sur 24 par un chien de garde, qui malheureusement s'avère être…toi. Ils n'avaient personne d'autre en réserve ? Ou tout le monde s'est défilé pour surveiller la jeune et capricieuse princesse et vice ministre Peacecraft ?

Sur ces paroles acerbes et pleine d'amertume, la jeune fille se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise avec fracas, et se précipita hors de la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Heero resta cloué sur place, médusé par l'éclat soudain de Relena. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de faire de telles scènes. Que s'était-il passé pour provoquer une réaction aussi excessive à son encontre ? Légèrement inquiet, il frappa à la porte.

_ Relena, ouvre. Relena, ouvre cette porte, je n'avais pas terminé !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Heero se retrouva face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était recomposée un visage froid et impersonnel, et le calme émanait de sa personne. En apparence, tout au moins, car il sentait qu'en elle-même, elle bouillonnait de colère.

_ Quoi, encore ?

_ Et bien, je me disais que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Je ne travaille pas dans de bonnes conditions et mes capacités ne sont donc pas optimum, ce qui multiplie les risques exponentiellement. Il faut que tu acceptes le fait d'être continuellement surveillée, et je suis désolé que tu sois obligée de supporter ma présence. Mais c'est ainsi. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même à l'instant, tu es en danger constant. Je vais donc congédier O'Connell et prendre mes quartiers dans la chambre attenante à la tienne.

_Je refuse.

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Pour les questions de sécurité, j'ai toute autorité, tu peux vérifier auprès de Lady Une, si tu le désires. Je vais donc te suivre partout, être l'ombre de ton ombre, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, week-end et jours fériés, que ça te plaise ou non. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.

Relena fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Mais contrairement aux craintes de Heero, elle ni gestes ni réaction violente contre son intégrité physique ou morale.

_ Très bien. Puisque c'est ainsi.

Sur ces mots, lâchés du bout des lèvres, Relena lui claqua la porte au nez et il entendit le bruit sec du verrou qu'elle tira. Il regretta immédiatement ses dernières paroles. Il avait fait son petit laïus sous le coups de l'impulsion, et commença à réfléchir aux conséquences. Et à le regretter amèrement. Car au lieu d'améliorer la situation, il venait de jeter assez d'huile sur le feu pour l'envenimer pendant des semaines. A moins qu'il ne découvre l'origine de cette colère qui habitait Relena. Oui, c'était la solution. Et il décida de tout mettre en oeuvre pour le découvrir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Fini !

Tenchi (un peu inquiète) : Fini ? Fini quoi ?… Oh-mon-dieu ! Manson, rends-moi ce clavier.

Manson Akuma : Nan ! Pas question ! ^____^

Tenchi (avec calme) : Ecarte-toi immédiatement de ce clavier !

Manson Akuma : … bon d'accord, si tu insistes.

Tenchi : Ouf… on a eu chaud.

Manson Akuma (sourire sadique) : De toute façon, rien à péter, c'est trop tard. ^__________^

Tenchi (en arrêt, expression inquiète sur le visage) : … Comment ça trop tard ?!!! Manson, reviens ici tout d'suite !!!! Ca veut dire quoi, trop tard ?!!!!

Liloo : Elle veut dire que c'est trop tard, elle a déjà écrit le chapitre 2.

Tenchi (horrifiée) : … AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! PITIE NON PAS CA!!!!!!!!!!! ELLE A PAS PU !!!!!!!

Liloo : Euh… si. Elle l'a fait.

Tenchi (relit le chapitre, désespérée) : Mais pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?!!! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'as-tu fait à mon histoire ? O_____o

Manson Akuma : Ben ça me paraissait parti pour être un peu trop gnan-gnan. Et c'était même pas drôle. Alors j'ai donné un peu de piment et de caractère à ton héroïne. Sinon les lecteurs vont s'endormir. Comme ça maint'nant ils se posent plein de questions ! Et puis ce Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve. Il était tant d'échanger les rôles ! Il a pas le monopole de la froideur que j'sache. Non mais.

Tenchi : Mais comment je vais pouvoir écrire une suite à ça moi maintenant ? -___-'

Manson Akuma : Ben débrouille toi. Toute façon t'avais pas de scénario alors. Et comme ça ton titre il veut à peu près dire quelque chose ! Enfin je crois…

Liloo (consolant Tenchi) : T'inquiète pas. On va trouver une solution. De toute façon, Manson elle est méchante, tu le sais, non ?

Manson Akuma (yeux de psychopathe) : Qui sait la méchante ?!!! _

Liloo : Hein ? Heu… personne ? O.o' Au s'cours… quelqu'un ?

Voix off : Pour porter secours à Liloo, tapez 1. Pour… Non c'est pas ça. Hum hum. Veuillez cliquez sur OK à côté de "Submit review", en bas à gauche de votre écran, et laissez un petit mot dans la fenêtre qui s'ouvre suite à cette manoeuvre. Merci d'avance.


	3. Je le fais pour toi

Titre : Du coq à l'âme

Auteur : Tenchi… le retour après… wouah ! Tant que ça ?! Désolée ^^

Base : Ca n'a pas changé, c'est toujours Gundam... mais pourquoi changer ?

Genre : Heeeeu... attendez je réfléchis...

Disclaimer : Ben ça non plus ça n'a pas changé… mais je suis en pleines négociations… donc pour le moment, je les ai juste empruntés… incognito… donc, PAS A MOI… beuh…

Notes : Aloooooooooors… encore désolée pour cette longue attente, mais l'inspiration m'a fui comme la peste. J'espère que ça va vous plaire (traduire : laissez moi votre avis, vos impressions, vos reviews). Sinon, comme je suis d'humeur joueuse en ce moment (faut lire les textes de Katel pour comprendre ^^), qui saura me dire la première d'où viennent les paroles de début et de fin ? Ce sont 2 chansons distinctes. Petit indice, la première n'est pas en français à l'origine. Kiwi, t'as pas le droit de jouer, tu connais déjà la réponse ! (Si vous le connaissez pas, allez lire son texte aussi). Ben quoi ! Elle est si nulle que ça mon idée ? Je m'ennuie en ce moment, faut bien s'occuper...

E mail : tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Remerciements (ça risque d'être long) : Je commence d'abord par mes trois plus ferventes admiratrices et club de soutien et d'encouragements, j'ai nommé Kiwidieu, Katel et Arwen. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous mes p'tites chéries ?!!! Sans doute pas grand chose, j'aurai laissé tomber cette fic depuis longtemps, mais si je fais ça, elles me feront la peau... et comme je tiens encore à la vie ^^

Sissi : T'inquiète, je vais essayer de pas trop être méchante avec nos héros. Mais bon, comme je me demande moi-même ce que je compte faire d'eux... je vais déjà essayer de tuer personne, ou en tout cas ni Heero ni Relena. Mais je promets rien (j'ai quand même la sale habitude de faire mourir un ou deux persos... je me demande d'où ça vient... faudrait que j'en parle à mon psy... ^^)

ShadowDark : J'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes questions. Mais Heero n'est pas un prétexte, c'est une des raisons. Faut dire qu'il est quand même pénible. Un gars comme ça, ça me donne envie de le secouer comme un prunier. Et tes fics ne sont pas nulles. Faut pas dire des choses comme ça. La dernière fois que je l'ai dit, j'ai failli me faire arracher la tête...

Lise : Alors je sais que J'ai fait serment... t'a faite pleurer, toi aussi (décidément... ^^). Je te remercie de l'avoir lue. J'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi, même si tu n'y connais rien en manga, et que quand je dis Gundam, tu me regardes bizarrement avant de me demander : C'est quoi ce truc ?! (Et ouais, y en a qui connaissent pas !). En même temps, je sais pas pourquoi j'écris un remerciement pour toi ici, je te vois tous les jours !

Kiwi : Tu sais qu'en colère tu fais un peu peur ? En tout cas, L'esclave toute dévouée du Maître a bûché pendant des semaines sur ce chapitre de m... et s'est creusé sa petite cervelle de moineau pour que le tout reste cohérent...

Arwen : Je te remercie encore pour ta review sur J'ai fait serment... J'étais toute étonnée et ça m'est allé droit au coeur. Et ne t'inquiète pas mieux vaut tard que jamais, la preuve. Je suis désolée de t'avoir faite pleurer... mais c'était le but !!! Cette fois c'est pas triste... pas encore...

Katel : Ma Choupette !!!! Tu vois, je publie enfin. Et ne sois pas trop d'accord avec cette démone de Manson... elle risque de prendre plus d'ampleur (et de la graine surtout et la grosse tête aussi), de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit (déjà tordu) et là je ne répondrai plus de rien... à vos risques et périls...

Bon, et si je vous laissais lire maintenant ? Ouais, pas trop tôt... Bonne lecture ! ^_____________^

****

DU COQ A L'AME

Chapitre 3 : Je le fais pour toi

Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras / Ce que tu représentes pour moi / Cherche ton cœur, cherche ton âme / Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus / Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer / Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir / Tu sais que c'est vrai / Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi / Regarde dans mon cœur, tu trouveras / Qu'il y a rien à cacher ici / Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie / Je la donnerais sans hésiter, je me sacrifierais / Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut la peine de se battre pour ça / Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus / Tu sais que c'est vrai / Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi / Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme le tien / Et personne d'autre, ne pourrait m'en donner plus / Il n'y a que le néant, sauf quand tu es là / Tout le temps, tout au long du chemin / Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer / Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus / Je me battrai pour toi, je mentirai pour toi / Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrais pour toi / Tu sais que c'est vrai / Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi.

Deux mois. Deux mois que Heero avait posé ses nouvelles conditions. Et la situation ne s'était guère arrangée. Mais au moins, contrairement à ses craintes, elle n'avait pas empiré. C'était toujours ça de pris. Relena l'ignorait la plupart du temps, et quand elle lui adressait la parole, elle restait toujours polie et très correcte. Mais d'une froideur polaire. Evidemment elle ne lui souriait jamais, et n'entamait pas spontanément de conversations avec lui. De telle sorte que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, le silence régnait en maître. Et sans savoir exactement pourquoi, cette attitude gênait Heero. Pourtant, il aurait dû être ravi. Après tout, les discussions n'étaient pas son fort, l'étalage de sentiments non plus, et il avait toujours été plus à l'aise dans un environnement silencieux, devant le clavier d'un ordinateur, aux commandes de Wing ou en mission d'infiltration. Mais curieusement, cet étrange silence froid le perturbait.

Bon. C'est vrai que lorsqu'elle le harcelait de questions, le poursuivait sans cesse autrefois, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Mais maintenant qu'elle agissait avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre employé (voire pire), qu'elle paraissait même parfois excédée ou totalement indifférente par sa simple présence, ça l'énervait, lui déplaisait carrément. Cette contradiction le rendait dingue. Il était inquiet et il n'aimait pas ça. L'agressivité de Relena était inhabituelle.

Deux mois. Et il n'en avait toujours pas trouvé la raison. En même temps, il avait peu d'occasions d'entamer des investigations à ce sujet et d'étudier plus en avant le comportement de la jeune fille. Quoi que ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle se confierait. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils passaient vraiment très peu de temps ensemble réellement. Relena commençait ses journées très tôt, à l'aube. Il devait l'accompagner au Parlement, où elle passait les trois quarts de son temps, entourée de vieux parlementaires, plus ou moins hostiles à sa présence. Heero sentait bien que la majorité de ces hommes politiques avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'une personne aussi jeune que Relena ait accès au Parlement et y ait une place aussi importante. Et ce, malgré la notoriété dont elle bénéficiait et le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la fin de la guerre et la mise en place de la Paix. Bon nombre d'entre eux ne cachait même pas leur antagonisme à l'égard de la Vice-Ministre. Et au cours de plusieurs cessions, les débats avaient dégénéré pour se transformer en attaques verbales à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Dans ces moments-là, Heero se retenait à grande peine de leur sauter à la gorge pour leur apprendre à s'adresser à la jeune fille de cette façon. Ces hommes étaient en moyenne trois fois plus âgés que Relena, et de part leur fonction, on attendait d'eux qu'ils montrent l'exemple de la correction et du respect.

L'âge n'était-il pas censé donner la sagesse à l'homme ? Mais s'il y avait une chose que Heero avait apprise en ayant grandi au milieu de la guerre et de la violence, c'était que quel que soit son âge, quelles que soient les épreuves et les horreurs endurées, l'Homme ne devenait jamais sage. Malgré l'Histoire et les enseignements qu'on devrait en tirer, les mêmes erreurs se répétaient sans cesse. Et les personnes qui étaient adulées hier, étaient souvent dénigrées au fil du temps. Relena n'échappait malheureusement pas à la règle, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait accompli et enduré dès son plus jeune âge. Heero savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, le plus tard possible espérait-il au plus profond de lui-même, la guerre reprendrait entre les hommes. Pour d'autres motifs sans doute, mais avec le même but : conquérir et dominer les plus faibles. L'Histoire n'était faite que de révolutions, et non d'évolutions. Telle était la tragédie de l'espèce humaine. Il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. De plus, depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais rien eu à perdre. C'est ce qui l'avait aidé à accepter l'idée de mourir pour ses missions, et par là même à tout donner au combat. Mais Relena n'était pas comme ça. Sa foi en l'Homme lui permettait de donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour maintenir la Paix et l'unité. C'est ce qui l'aidait à supporter tout ça, à continuer de se battre pour un monde meilleur. Et Heero ne tenait absolument pas à ce que de vieux bonhommes ingrats, à la mémoire courte et aux idées obtuses lui détruisent ses illusions, et compromettent de ce fait cette même Paix.

De temps en temps, Relena devait se rendre auprès des ambassades des différents pays de la Terre (et il y en avait un bon nombre), ainsi que celles des colonies. Celles-ci avaient été créées pour éviter aux représentants des colonies de faire de trop fréquents voyages spatiaux, et mettre les colonies sur le même pied d'égalité que les autres pays de la Terre. Ainsi, les colonies pouvaient facilement participer aux débats et aux décisions prises pour l'ensemble de la Sphère unifiée. De cette façon, personne ne se sentait lésé, et cela évitait bon nombre de tensions.

On demandait également à la jeune Ministre de présider certaines cérémonies officielles, et d'y faire des discours en tant qu'ambassadrice de la Paix. Parce que si les parlementaires semblaient avoir oublié le rôle qu'avait joué la jeune fille dans la guerre, la majorité du peuple non, et elle avait encore de l'influence.

En bref, Relena était très demandée dans l'univers tout entier, et ses journées étaient très remplies. Elle prenait donc très peu de repos. Par conséquent, Heero se pliait au même régime. A chaque déplacement, il vérifiait l'itinéraire, mesurait les risques que ça pouvait comporter, et modifiait parfois une partie de celui-ci pour le rendre plus sûr. A chaque manifestation, cérémonie ou autre, il enquêtait sur chaque invité ou personne présente, tenait à tester les systèmes de sécurité, prenait en compte chaque danger qui pouvait se présenter, effectuait des simulations pour prévoir chaque détail. Jusqu'à rendre chaque lieu où se rendait Relena, sûr à 99%. A tel point qu'elle le traitait à chaque fois de parano, et s'énervait quand il l'empêchait de partir avant d'avoir sécurisé chaque lieu, au risque de la mettre en retard. Et ça n'était pas fait pour améliorer leur rapport. Mais comme il essayait tant bien que mal (plutôt mal d'ailleurs) de le lui faire comprendre, il agissait ainsi pour sa sécurité et parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Après tout, des millions, des milliards de personnes comptaient encore sur elle. Ce qui la mettait à tous les coups hors d'elle. Réaction qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Et qui s'était encore produite ce matin. Encore et toujours la même scène.

_ Heero, je dois partir, je vais être en retard au Parlement, annonça Relena d'une voix dangereusement calme.

_ Je dois d'abord vérifier deux, trois informations.

_ Mais je fais le même trajet tous les jours, et je rencontre les mêmes personnes tous les jours également. A quoi ça sert ?!

La tension venait d'augmenter d'un cran, le ton également. Le voyant "Danger" dans l'esprit de Heero se mit à clignoter. Prudence.

_ Il y a du mouvement en ce moment, et des rumeurs pas du tout rassurantes circulent depuis quelques jours.

_ Et alors ?! Ca ne change pas. Tous les jours c'est la même chose ! Tous les jours tu me dis la même chose ! Mais j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire, et de part ma fonction, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard ! Alors si tu pouvais accélérer les choses, ou changer carrément de méthodes, je ne sais pas moi ! Mais ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi !

_ Hn.

Mauvaise réponse. Très mauvaise, à en juger par le regard assassin dont elle le gratifia. Et il sentit à ce moment précis, qu'une grosse tempête allait éclater, qu'un gigantesque cataclysme allait s'abattre sur sa charmante tête brune. Et les mots acerbes, presque hurlés, par la jolie blonde en face de lui, le confirma.

_ HEERO !!!!!! Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça ! A croire que tu es incapable de prononcer de vraies phrases avec de vrais mots ! C'est agaçant à la fin !

_ Je ne fais que mon travail. Je suis sincèrement désolé si ça t'importune. Je suis juste là pour te protéger.

_ Ouais… sauf qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu voulais me tuer. J'étais gênante, pas vrai ? T'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me supprimer…

Heero la regarda, son visage toujours impassible et vierge de toute émotion. L'amertume contenue dans la voix et les paroles de Relena le surprit profondément, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il devait l'amener à lui parler, à se confier à lui… Mais comment faire ? Lui qui avait déjà du mal à soutenir une conversation de plus de deux minutes, parlant d'autres choses que de guerre, de Gundam, de sécurité ou de stratégie militaire. Lui qui avait perdu le mode d'emploi "Relations humaines et sociales" depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus s'il l'avait déjà eu en sa possession, et le cas échéant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Il lui restait de vagues résidus, et encore tout dépendait pour quoi…

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Ose me dire que c'est faux. Ose dire le contraire, Heero.

Heero savait très bien que quelle que soit sa réponse à cette question piège, ça ne serait pas la bonne. Relena cherchait les conflits, la bagarre, depuis des mois, et quoi que le jeune homme lui dise, ça lui retombait systématiquement sur le coin de la figure. Elle avait le don pour provoquer des disputes, et semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi, et apparemment, il répondait toujours à côté, et déclenchait des colères inimaginables chez la jeune princesse, partisane du dialogue et d'un pacifisme total. Totalement contradictoire comme comportement. Lui, l'un des plus doués pirates informatiques que le monde est connu, un des plus fins stratèges, un des plus habiles guerriers et pilotes de Gundam, n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer et décoder le langage vraisemblablement crypté d'une jeune fille de 17 ans, et ne trouvait pas le moyen de juguler les situations critiques. Il se retrouvait plutôt au centre de celles-ci, et en était souvent même leur déclenchement. Et sa réponse ne dérogea pas à la règle. La comprendrait-il un jour ?

_ Certes. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais c'était au début de ma mission sur Terre, avant que tu ne deviennes ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Personne ne devait savoir qui j'étais. Je devais éliminer tous les témoins gênants. Mais la situation a évolué et j'ai promis de te protéger. Tu représentes l'espoir de paix de millions de personnes. Tu es indispensable à la Terre et aux colonies. T'éliminer serait aller à l'encontre de mon but, de mes motivations pour le combat que je menais. Et aujourd'hui ça mettrait la Paix en danger…

_ C'est tout ce que je représente ? C'est pour ça que je suis toujours en vie et que tu te démènes autant pour me protéger ? T'es-tu déjà demandé si le jeu en valait la chandelle ? Je ne sais même pas si je suis digne de tout ça. Si je mérite toute cette attention. Je commence à croire que tout cela est vain, que je ne suis rien. Rien d'autre qu'un point minuscule dans l'univers, dans l'histoire. Une goutte d'eau dans un océan. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne désire qu'une chose : qu'on me fiche la paix, qu'on m'oublie. Relena n'existe plus vraiment. Je suis juste devenue dans le meilleur des cas une icône, dans le pire une cible...

Le regard de Relena s'était fait lointain, et une aura de vulnérabilité totale émanait de sa personne. Elle était perdue et ça se sentait. Toutes les défenses autour de son cœur et de son esprit étaient tombées, sa garde était baissée, et Relena dévoilait au jeune homme, sans savoir, ses véritables sentiments, ou du moins une partie.

Heero ne sut que dire. Les dernières paroles de Relena répondaient en partie à ses questions. Un véritable malaise habitait la jeune fille, et avait trait à ses fonctions apparemment. Elle avait commencé à en dévoiler une partie, sans doute à cause d'un trop-plein de stress, d'une grande fatigue nerveuse. Mais son mal était beaucoup plus profond et bien plus ancré, et cette impression de perte d'identité n'en était pas la cause unique. Heero ne savait pas trop comment l'amener à continuer, et approfondir la conversation. Si seulement elle pouvait tout lui raconter, il trouverait l'origine de son mal-être et pourrait l'aider, trouver les solutions qui s'imposaient.

Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour l'inviter à continuer, un membre de la sécurité vint les interrompre.

_ Monsieur, nous avons fini toutes les vérifications et contrôles d'usage. Nous pouvons partir pour le Parlement. J'ai placé des hommes à chaque entrées et sorties, et tout autour de la propriété. La voiture est prête à partir, dans le garage.

L'intervention de l'agent de sécurité vint comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et prit de court les deux jeunes gens. Heero vit immédiatement le visage de Relena se fermer, et comprit que le moment était passé. Il décida de ne pas insister, tout en priant qu'une telle occasion se présente de nouveau à lui, le plus tôt possible. Cet état d'esprit détruisait chaque jour un peu plus la jeune fille, et ça ne pouvait durer. L'avenir du monde en dépendait. Sous le regard perçant de Heero, le corps de Relena se raidit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, la voix crispée et sèche, lui demanda :

_ Bon, on peut y aller maintenant, alors ? Je vais être en retard pour de bon, et les parlementaires vont encore me regarder de travers. C'est à moi d'ouvrir les débats aujourd'hui, et nous avons un ordre du jour très long et complexe. Ca va nous prendre toute la journée, et peut-être même plus. Et en plus, j'ai exigé de tous qu'ils arrivent un peu en avance afin de commencer tôt. A ton avis, quel effet et quelle opinion un retard va-t-il donner de celle ayant sollicité cela d'hommes plus âgés et expérimentés qu'elle dans le domaine de la politique ? Tu dis que le monde me considère comme étant le symbole de la Paix. Mais pas ces hommes. J'ai tout à prouver à leurs yeux. Et tu ne m'aides pas.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé, Relena…

_ Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va m'aider. Allons-y, veux-tu ? Avant qu'un autre problème ne compromette irrémédiablement ma carrière et ma position.

Relena tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers le garage, à la suite de l'agent de sécurité. Heero, découragé, les suivit, mettant son oreillette de contrôle en place, une main sur son arme.

*************************************************************************************

Malgré ses préoccupations, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, prêts à agir à la moindre alerte. Comme toujours. Le trajet s'était passé sans incident, et ils étaient arrivés au Parlement juste à temps. Et comme à son habitude, Relena l'avait foudroyé du regard. Pourtant, même si son comportement commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, il n'accepterait jamais qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille. Cet étrange sentiment l'habitait depuis toujours, et il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il n'avait jamais pu la tuer, et pourtant il avait plusieurs fois essayé. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, le fait qu'elle soit indispensable à la Paix n'était pas réellement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait épargnée. Le fait qu'elle soit innocente non plus. En tant qu'assassin, il avait tué plusieurs innocents. Même si par moment, ces morts inutiles le tourmentaient, il n'avait fait que son devoir. Il avait suivi les ordres, comme le soldat qu'il était. Il avait combattu pour la paix et les colonies. La guerre entraînait toujours la mort de milliers d'innocents, c'est ce qu'il avait appris. C'est en cela qu'une guerre était injuste et révoltante.

Mais Relena, c'était différent. Une des rares missions qu'il n'avait pas réussie à accomplir. Pourtant à l'époque, elle n'était qu'un visage parmi des centaines d'autres. Il avait toujours tout sacrifié pour ses missions. C'est ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Un bon soldat obéit aux ordres. Mais là c'était différent. ELLE était différente. A chaque fois qu'il s'était apprêté à l'éliminer, cette phrase avait tourbillonné dans son esprit : il vaux mieux suivre ses émotions, mieux vaut faire en sorte de ne pas avoir à vivre avec des regrets, il faut vivre à fond le moment présent, c'est la meilleure façon de vivre. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire ses émotions, son cœur. Il avait beau essayer, ça lui restait incompréhensible. Ces sentiments lui étaient étranges, inconnus. La réponse était là, tout près, au bout de ses doigts, mais malgré tout hors de sa portée. Il secoua la tête, pour chasser ces questions et pensées, et, histoire de rester concentré, s'intéressa aux débats qui avaient lieu.

De sa place, il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans l'Assemblée, et pouvait surveiller aisément les entrées et sorties de chacun, tout en gardant un œil sur Relena. Sans être derrière elle directement, il était assez près pour pouvoir la protéger au cas où. Il aurait préféré être carrément derrière elle, mais elle avait refusé tout net en protestant bruyamment, et l'avait même menacé de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle. Il avait alors fait une concession : il serait dans la salle, pas trop loin pour pouvoir agir rapidement et pouvoir tout surveiller, mais il ne se montrerait pas et resterait discret sur sa présence. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Relena avait accepté. Mais avec mauvaise grâce.

En tant que présidente et instigatrice de cette cession, Relena avait pris place sur la chaire, et faisait face à tous ses "collègues". Des centaines de regards étaient donc fixées sur elle, et guettaient la moindre erreur qu'elle aurait la faiblesse de commettre. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ses adversaires, ceux qui rêvaient de la voir tomber, ne la rateraient pas et profiteraient de la moindre occasion pour l'éjecter de la scène politique. Et ça, elle le refusait. C'était à elle et à elle seule de décider de son hypothétique retrait, et elle sentait que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Même si certains jours elle se sentait épuisée, exténuée, dégoûtée et pleine de découragement, elle se rendait compte que trop de gens comptaient encore sur elle. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop impliquée pour tout abandonner comme le lui avait suggéré une de ses amies. Encore quelques années. Elle était consciente de tout ça, mais supportait de moins en moins que certaines personnes de son entourage le lui répète à longueur de journée. Elle avait déjà l'impression que ses fonctions dévoraient sa vie, son âme, l'absorbaient sans lui laisser aucune chance.

Parfois elle avait l'impression de ne plus exister autrement que par sa fonction d'ambassadrice ou de ministre des Affaires Etrangères, ou même par son ancien titre de Reine du Monde. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'identité réelle. Elle sentait au fil des jours son existence lui échapper des mains. Relena Darlian Peacecraft, celle d'avant la Guerre, celle de pendant la Guerre, mourrait petit à petit, pour laisser la place à une autre Relena, une inconnue, sûre d'elle, sans état d'âme, sans foi dans l'Homme, aux idéaux plus terre à terre, plus réalistes. Elle croyait de moins en moins à tous ses beaux discours sur un Pacifisme total, sur une Paix durable défendue par des Hommes tous plus ou moins belliqueux. Comment avait fait son père pour croire à tout ça ? A cette utopie. Relena perdait la foi, et elle le sentait. Ca lui déchirait le cœur, mais elle ne supportait plus cette vie, elle ne supportait plus d'entendre des remarques sur sa soi-disant naïveté, sur sa jeunesse, son inexpérience au sein du monde politique, ses idéaux surannés et utopiques. Toutes ces attaques mesquines la blessaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle se donnait sans compter à ses devoirs de ministre, et on ne cessait de la critiquer au lieu de l'encourager, ou de la guider. Elle sentait bien qu'elle avait très peu d'alliés, et le peu qu'il lui restait s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure. Bientôt elle se retrouverait seule contre tous. Bien sûr la population la soutenait toujours. Mais bientôt, elle le savait, elle lui tournerait également le dos.

Alors quand Heero venait lui dire que des milliers de personnes comptaient sur elle, qu'elle était le symbole de la paix, ça déclenchait cette colère et ce désespoir qui grondaient en elle depuis plusieurs mois. Il disait vrai, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui rappelle à tout bout de champs. Et elle ? Qui se souciait d'elle ? Qui s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle ? Qui la soutenait, la rassurait, la déchargeait un peu, l'aidait dans son travail ? Personne. Le seul qui s'inquiétait un peu, était Quatre. Mais il était loin et ne pouvait pas venir la voir souvent. Mais c'était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, et qui l'écoutait réellement. Qui savait l'écouter. C'était le seul qui la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler quand elle craquait. Son meilleur ami, peut-être même son seul véritable ami. Le seul qui savait par quoi elle passait, le poids que pouvaient avoir ses responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait seulement dix-sept ans et avait parfois l'impression d'en avoir cent.

Il lui arrivait parfois de rêver que Heero jouait ce rôle de confident, de soutien moral auprès d'elle. Mais tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était la même chose que les autres, ce leitmotiv qui l'usait un peu plus chaque fois. Et de sa part, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne l'acceptait plus. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça la blessait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle avait tellement attendu de sa part. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'à la fin de la guerre il changerait. Pas entièrement bien sûr, mais qu'il serait un peu plus ouvert. Qu'il cesserait d'être ce garçon froid et sans émotions, ce "soldat parfait", que la guerre et la solitude avait fait de lui. Elle s'était imaginée tant de choses. Mais il avait disparu des mois durant, sans donner de signes de vie. Mais là encore elle avait espéré, sûre qu'il lui reviendrait. C'est en pensant à lui, qu'elle avait tenu chaque jour dans ce monde de requins hostiles qu'était le milieu de la politique. Un monde d'hommes, où une adolescente de son âge n'avait rien à faire. Mais elle voulait que Heero soit fier d'elle, elle voulait être digne de lui. Alors elle s'était battue pour s'imposer, pour faire accepter ses idées, ses projets, ses idéaux. Ce qui n'avait pas plu à tout le monde. L'attentat quelques mois auparavant en était une preuve flagrante. Mais elle avait fini par perdre espoir, par arrêter de rêver. Les désillusions l'avaient frappée de plein fouet, et ça avait été douloureux.

Mais le pire, c'est quand il était réapparu comme une fleur le jour de la prise d'otages. Son attitude avait instantanément tapé sur les nerfs de la jeune fille, et toute sa colère, sa frustration, son chagrin, ses rêves brisés étaient remontés à la surface, avaient afflué et l'avait submergée comme une brusque marée. Monsieur avait disparu pendant des mois, et il réapparaissait d'un coup, comme ça, l'air de rien. Et toujours aussi calme, aussi inexpressif. Malgré son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à tout rompre quand elle l'avait reconnu, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, et l'avait carrément ignoré. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et, comme elle s'y attendait, aucune émotion n'avait traversé le visage du jeune homme. Toujours aussi froid. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Le pire fut quand Lady Une lui annonça que son nouveau garde du corps serait Heero lui-même. Elle avait refusé, avait tenté de négocier avec l'ancien officier de Oz, mais sans résultat. Elle avait même demandé à ce que ce soit plutôt Wufei qui prenne ce poste. Et pourtant, leurs rapports n'étaient pas des plus… amicaux. Ils se respectaient mutuellement mais ça s'arrêtait là. En même temps, lier des liens d'amitié avec le jeune chinois relevait plutôt d'une mission… impossible ? Seule Sally semblait y parvenir. Il fallait déjà s'accommoder de l'attitude négative (voire misogyne) de Wufei envers la gente féminine, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais seul Heero était disponible. Elle s'était alors pliée à ce choix, en se jurant intérieurement de trouver une autre solution le plus rapidement possible.

Le voir, le savoir près d'elle lui était insupportable, et la faisait souffrir plus que de raison. Et la situation avait empiré de jour en jour. Relena se doutait que le jeune homme essayait à sa façon de la réconforter, d'être gentil, mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son irritation. Heero l'excédait, et ce, quoiqu'il dise ou qu'il fasse. Et chaque mot qu'il prononçait la blessait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il agissait de la même façon que les autres. Devant lui elle se sentait gauche, inutile, indigne. Elle avait la sensation qu'il la jugeait, et mal. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait être devant lui. Et plus elle essayait de s'améliorer, plus elle avait l'impression d'empirer. Et cela ajoutait à sa frustration. Au final, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter et avait le moins de contacts possibles avec lui. Et les rares moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cassante, désagréable au possible, et d'essayer de le blesser comme elle se sentait blessée, comme il la blessait avec son comportement d'indifférence totale. De toute façon, depuis quelques temps, tout allait de travers. A croire que quelqu'un lui en voulait et lui avait jeté le mauvais œil, une malédiction, ou autre chose dans le même genre.

Relena tourna la tête et aperçut Heero, à son poste habituel, près de la porte. Il avait l'air tellement concentré. Elle l'observa discrètement quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci plante son regard dans le sien et la fixe, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Déconcertée, troublée, elle détourna brusquement la tête, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se reconcentra alors sur les débats, et un des ministres présents choisit ce moment précis pour s'adresser à elle.

_ Ma chère enfant, vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de la situation actuelle. Des révoltes éclatent un peu partout. Pour la population, rien n'a changé. Certes, la guerre est terminée. Une ère nouvelle, une ère de paix a commencé. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis satisfait de cette paix si durement acquise. Mais cela a entraîné une récession économique sans précédent.

_ Monsieur le Ministre, je vous prierais de ne pas me nommer ainsi. Pour tous, je suis Madame la Ministre. Et quant à la récession, je suis au courant, merci. Nous sommes justement ici pour trouver des solutions et relancer une économie mondiale vacillante. Le monde et les hommes ont été durement éprouvés par cette longue guerre, et nous nous devons de remettre la Terre et les colonies sur pieds. C'est notre devoir, nos obligations. Mais en ayant foi en la paix et en l'Homme, et en travaillant dur, nous réussirons à sortir le monde de cette crise.

Une voix grave au ton sarcastique s'éleva du fond de l'assemblée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Heero, aux aguets, se redressa et scruta l'homme d'un regard perçant. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux charmeurs, un soupçon narquois.

_ Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous donc, Madame la Ministre ? Il faudrait peut-être penser à cesser de faire de beaux discours, certes encourageants pour la population, mais tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres. Il conviendrait plutôt de songer à trouver de véritables solutions, et non de continuer à vivre au milieu de rêves d'enfant totalement utopiques.

Relena, un instant décontenancée, regarda l'homme qui venait d'intervenir et de l'humilier ainsi devant toute l'assemblée. Le ministre américain de l'Economie, Tom Foster. Il fixait la jeune fille d'un regard pénétrant, un peu moqueur. Relena se sentit légèrement troublée. Elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois cet Américain et en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le trouvait dangereux, et son subconscient lui criait de se tenir loin de cet homme. Malheureusement il emportait de nombreux suffrages, et était assez populaire, et pas seulement dans son pays. Il avait beaucoup de charisme, et savait séduire les foules avec ses discours.

Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps son regard, elle détourna la tête, et elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Heero. Décidément, c'était pas son jour. Elle fixa alors un point devant elle, et reprit la parole, d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée, et pas tremblante comme elle le craignait.

_ Monsieur le Ministre… Foster, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui pour justement trouver des solutions concrètes aux différents problèmes qui se posent à nous. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que vous vous plaisez à le croire, messieurs. Nous passerons le temps qu'il faudra pour aplanir la situation, décortiquer chaque problème. Nous trouverons une stratégie économique acceptable et acceptée de tous, adaptée à chaque pays s'il le faut. Nous devons tout faire pour sortir le monde de cette crise et consolider la paix. Nous devons donc travailler tous ensemble sur ce projet, et ne mesurer ni notre investissement personnel ni nos efforts. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, je pense. Bien, et si nous commencions sans plus tarder ? Y aurait-il des propositions ?

Un grand silence accueillit sa dernière question.

_ Très bien. Monsieur Foster ? Un commentaire peut-être ?

Mais Foster n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il se contenta de fixer la jeune fille d'un regard noir, qui la fit frissonner. Elle se reprit, et continua alors, un sourire crispé plaqué sur son visage.

_ Très bien. Tout d'abord, nous devons trouver une solution à la fermeture des usines d'armements, et l'arrêt de fabrication des armures mobiles. Des milliers d'ouvriers, de techniciens, d'ingénieurs se retrouvent au chômage. Hors ce n'est pas acceptable. La guerre est finie, mais ils ont toujours une famille à nourrir. Même chose pour les soldats. Aujourd'hui ils sont désoeuvrés. Certains ont réussi à se reconvertir, mais nous devons trouver une solution pour tous les autres, Messieurs. Et rapidement. Certaines populations, sur Terre comme sur les colonies, sont dans la misère et n'ont pas tous les jours à manger. Et la tension commence à monter. D'où toutes ces révoltes qui éclatent un peu partout, comme on me l'a si… judicieusement fait remarquer tout à l'heure. Nous devons donc résorber ce taux de chômage très important, et reconstruire les pays qui ont été durement touchés par les combats.

Et elle partit dans un long discours, exposant certains problèmes (les plus urgents), proposant quelques idées et solutions possibles au passage.

C'est ce que Heero admirait chez Relena. Sa faculté à retourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage. Elle avait une telle force de caractère. Il l'avait senti depuis longtemps. A sa place, n'importe qui d'autre se serait laissé dépasser par la situation, et n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Pas elle. Elle avait gardé le contrôle et avait aussitôt contre-attaqué avec sang-froid. Elle était si sûre d'elle. Il avait énormément d'admiration et de respect pour la jeune fille, même s'il ne lui disait pas.

Au bout de quelques instants, Heero se désintéressa totalement des débats, et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, il fut décider d'un commun accord de clôturer les débats, et de reprendre la cession le lendemain. Heero prévint alors ses agents de sécurité de la sortie prochaine de la ministre, et leur demanda de renforcer la sécurité aux abords des entrées et sorties.

Heero fit discrètement signe à Relena d'attendre que toutes les personnes présentes aient quitter la pièce, avant de sortir à son tour. Comme d'habitude, regard noir et furieux. Mais d'un coup, le visage crispé de la jeune fille se détendit, et un immense sourire illumina ses yeux et ses traits. Heero crut un instant tomber à la renverse. Elle lui souriait. Mais il redescendit aussitôt sur terre, et, plus pragmatique, se dit que son sourire ne lui était pas destiné. Il se retourna aussitôt en dégainant son arme, plus vite que l'éclair. Pour se retrouver en train de viser Quatre, qui le regardait calmement en souriant. Heero cilla, un instant déconcerté, puis se ressaisit et rangea son arme dans son holster.

_ Bonjour Heero. Ravi de te voir en aussi bonne forme.

_ Quatre.

_ Quatre !!! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

Relena se précipita sur le jeune Arabe en poussant un cri de joie, bousculant Heero au passage, et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle était rayonnante de bonheur. Heero en eut un petit pincement au cœur. Puis il réalisa que Quatre était sans doute la seule personne qui pourrait vraiment aider le jeune fille, et la sortir de cet état destructeur. Il était le seul à savoir aussi bien communiquer et à amener les gens à exprimer leurs émotions. Et puis Relena l'aimait beaucoup, elle se confierait probablement à lui sans peine. Et peut-être se libérerait-elle de cette colère qu'elle gardait en elle, et qui la rongeait tout doucement.

Un agent l'avertit dans son oreillette que tout était ok. Il prévint donc aussitôt les deux jeunes gens que la voie était libre, et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Relena ne lui jeta même pas un regard, et se contenta d'entraîner Quatre vers la sortie, tout en babillant de tout et de rien. Heero se sentit un instant blessé, mais il ne chercha pas pourquoi, et se mit en mouvement, fermant la marche.

----------------------------------------________________________-------------------------------------______________

__

Comment faire, Comment dire, Comment taire, Taire les mots, Les souvenirs, Revenir en arrière, Je veux revoir ton sourire, Comment faire, Pour te dire, Les mots écrits sur ton visage, Revenir en arrière, Je veux revoir ton sourire

T'as toujours su me donner l'espoir, Et je n'ai plus peur, De trouver juste un peu de courage, Te donner le meilleur

Je vois les signes, Les présages, Je vois les signes, Tu es mon plus bô paysage, J'apprends à lire, Entre les pages

Je veux revoir ton sourire, "Je veux revoir" ton sourire, "Enfin te voir" me sourire, "Je veux revoir" ton sourire, "Enfin te voir"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tenchi : Bon, depuis que je prends mes médocs, ça va mieux. J'ai même réussi à écrire le chapitre 3... et à attaquer le 4 ! Youpi ! Vous aurez peut-être moins longtemps à attendre. Enfin... normalement... ^^ Toujours est-il que Liloo et Manson me foutent la paix... et croyez-moi, ça fait des vacances. Elles sont pénibles toutes les deux ! Parce qu'elles s'entendent pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Je suis enfin tranquille ! Merci les médicaments.

Voix : Tu crois vraiment que tu es tranquille ?

Tenchi : Qui a parlé ?

Voix : Ben c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Tenchi : Oh mon dieu ! NOOOOON !!!

Voix : Eh ! Tenchi ! C'est Elie, ta soeur ! Je sais que j'te fais peur des fois, mais quand même pas à ce point... O_o'

Tenchi : Elie ! [saute sur elle et la serre à l'étouffer]

Elie : Heu... j'crois que je préfère quand t'as peur...

Tenchi : Désolée... je suis si contente ! Je pensais que ma folie qui me reprenait et que j'entendais des voix.

Elie : Heu... mais tu es toujours folle... tu l'as toujours été... t'es fêlée de naissance...

Tenchi : Mais euh ! Et pis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'aimes pas Gundam... tu sais même pas c'que c'est !

Elie : Et mes fics ? Pourquoi elles sont toujours pas publiées ?! Ca fait plus d'un mois ! _

Tenchi : Oups... j'ai zappé... ^_^

Elie : Zappé ?! Ma latte me démange soudain. Je sens que je vais taper...

Tenchi : [recule, une lueur de peur dans le regard] Promis, je m'en occupe. Rapidement. AU S'COOOOOOURS !!!!!!!!! [s'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par 1m55 de fureur à l'état pur] REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!!!!!!


	4. Mes deux yeux pour pleurer

Titre : Du coq à l'âme

Auteur : Tenchi… et sur la fin je crois que Manson à pris les commandes ^^

Base : Encore et toujours Maya l'abeille… heu non, Gundam ! Je voulais dire Gundam !!!

Genre : Action, romance, et le mystère arrive petit à petit (ça se précise, ça se précise ^^)

Disclaimer : Ben, toujours la même rengaine, pas pas à moi, pas à moi, PAS A MOI !!!

Notes : Heu… je vais éviter… et me faire le plus discrète possible. Sinon, rien à ajouter. Si, les paroles (et accessoirement le titre) de début sont une chanson de La grande Sophie. Et celles de la fin sont de Saez (une inédite, Il y a ton sourire ^^ AAAAAAAAAAH !!!! Bientôt le nouvel album !!!!!). Juste un dernier détail : Ne me tuez pas, pitié !!!

Email : Tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Remerciements :

Usako : Alors j'espère que ce qui va suivre va répondre à certaines de tes questions. Mais pour le pourquoi et le comment de la disparition de Relena, et de tout le reste, c'est pas pour tout de suite, va falloir patienter un peu ^^ Mais promis, les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure.

Kiwidieu : Et moi je réponds : KIWI POWA !!!!!! Je t'adore ^^ Tu devrais pas me complimenter autant, je vais finir par choper la grosse tête ^________________^ Quoi que c'est peut-être déjà fait… Mais t'inquiète, je vais continuer sur cette voie, et je compte sur toi si je m'écarte un peu trop du chemin. Mais il va enfin y avoir un peu d'action ! Au bout du 4ème chapitre il serait temps -__-'

Deathslave : Merci ! ^_________^ Je prends ça comme une compliment. Et t'inquiète pour les reviews, je comprends très bien, je suis dans le même cas ^^ Les idées, j'en ai, mais elles viennent doucement. Et j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal pour taper plus de 8 pages. Cette fois c'est mon record.

Katel : Ma Choupette adorée ! ^^ Ne lis plus J'ai fait serment… si c'est pour te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu manies bien la culpabilité quand même ^^ J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop quand même, ou alors que ça durera pas trop longtemps… Et je te jure que ça va s'arranger. J'ai fait une promesse, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ^__________________^

Arwen : Wouah… vive le copier-coller pas vrai ? La voilà la suite, et le 5 est en préparation quelque part au fond de mon cerveau tordu de sadique psychopathe et déséquilibrée

Athanais : Je sais pas si tu passeras par là, mais merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. Et oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais ^^

Chapitre 4

Mes deux yeux pour pleurer

__

Je n'confierai pas ma peine / J'ai mes deux yeux pour pleurer / Un ami pourtant m'appelle / Il me dit tu peux parler / J'ai perdu mon innocence / L'envie de tout partager / Maintenant qu'il y a souffrance / C'est elle que je veux garder / Je n'confierai pas ma peine / J'ai mes deux yeux pour pleurer / La semaine et le week-end / Les rivières ont débordé / J'ai mes raisons mes désirs / C'est ma joie pour regarder / En face mon avenir / Qui saura me consoler / Je n'confierai pas peine / J'ai mes deux yeux pour pleurer / Les sillons de mon Rimmel / Et mon visage mouillé / Me voilà face à moi-même / Mes angoisses et mes regrets / Me voilà seule et certaine / De l'avoir à mes côtés.

Quand Relena avait vu Quatre apparaître comme par magie derrière Heero, son coeur avait doublement sauté de joie. D'abord, parce que ça évitait une nouvelle confrontation et une nouvelle dispute. Les débats avaient été longs et difficiles, elle se sentait épuisée et de mauvaise humeur. D'autre part, parce qu'elle adorait Quatre et sa gentillesse naturelle. Il avait le don d'apaiser les gens qui l'entouraient. Et puis elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'un ami auprès d'elle, en ce moment de tensions politiques. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Quatre en poussant un cri de joie, après être passée en courant devant Heero, qui avait enfin baissé son arme. Pas trop tôt ! Il avait la fâcheuse manie de menacer les gens de son arme à tout bout de champ. En général, quand quelqu'un est surpris, il sursaute. Heero non. Son premier réflexe était de sortir son flingue (on ne sait trop d'où, et avec une rapidité effrayante), et d'en menacer son… "agresseur". Un jour, le coup partirait et il serait l'auteur d'une belle bavure. Elle se méfiait toujours, et s'efforçait de ne jamais le surprendre. En même temps, c'était assez facile, étant donné qu'il savait toujours où elle était, et quand il ne le savait pas, il semblait le deviner. Une sorte de sixième sens, sans doute. Ou des incantations vaudous. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de le savoir.

_ Quatre ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !

_ Moi aussi Relena, je suis content.

_ Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?! Je croyais qu'une affaire importante te retenait sur L4 pour encore plusieurs mois ?

_ Et bien mes collaborateurs ont pris la relève, et on m'a envoyé ici pour représenter la colonie et assister le représentant officiel. Et puis comme ça, ça nous permet de nous voir un peu. Ca fait un moment.

_ C'est vrai. Tu m'as manqué.

Relena regarda Quatre avec tendresse, un petit sourire tremblant sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et l'enlaça pour se blottir contre lui. En quelques mois, Quatre avait encore pas mal grandi, et il dépassait Relena d'une bonne tête. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur de son ami. Quatre la serra un peu plus fort. Quelque chose tourmentait la jeune fille, il le sentait. Elle n'allait pas bien. Relena pleurait. Son âme, son coeur pleuraient. Et quand elle redressa la tête pour le regarder, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait vraiment. Ses yeux bleus étaient noyés de larmes. Inquiet, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

_ Lena, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ C'est rien. C'est juste que je suis très heureuse de te voir.

_ Voyons. Je te connais bien. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Je te jure, ça va. C'est juste que… non, ça va passer. Je suis simplement fatiguée. La journée a été longue et…

_ Il faut y aller.

Heero venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés, la main sur son arme (habitude quand tu nous tiens), et venait de les interrompre grossièrement. Relena le fixa d'un regard noir, et Quatre sentit qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge. Il fut plutôt étonné. Apparemment, leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe, loin de là. Que s'était-il passé durant ces six derniers mois ? Quatre savait que la jeune fille avait longtemps éprouvé de tendres sentiments à l'égard du pilote de Wing. Et ces sentiments étaient réciproques, il en était persuadé, même si Heero n'en était pas réellement conscient. Alors pourquoi Relena semblait éprouver tant de colère envers le jeune homme ? Aussi quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche, il prit la parole avant elle, histoire d'éviter une hécatombe verbale.

_ Pardonne-nous Heero. Nous te suivons immédiatement. Nous aurons le temps de discuter plus longuement tout les trois, une fois rentrés.

_ Hn.

Et sur ces… belles paroles d'une éloquence folle, le trio se remit en marche et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

Heero ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir. Quand il avait vu Relena dans les bras de Quatre, il avait ressentit un étrange choc au creux de l'estomac, et un pincement au coeur. Sur le moment, il avait eu envie de taper son ancien compagnon d'armes, ou carrément de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais la raison l'avait aussitôt emporté sur l'irrationnel. Le cadavre d'un ex pilote de Gundam dans les couloirs du Parlement, ça ferait désordre. Puis il avait été choqué par la violence de sa réaction. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Et surtout, Quatre ne lui avait rien fait. A contrario, il était reconnaissant envers l'attitude du jeune arabe, qui avait empêché Relena de lui hurler une fois encore dessus, comme d'habitude. Il était donc soulagé de l'arrivée du jeune homme, qui, espérait-il en son for intérieur, détournerait un moment l'attention et les ires que la jeune ministre avait à son encontre.

Et une idée le frappa soudain. Quatre était peut-être la solution à son problème. Il découvrirait sans doute la raison de l'humeur inhabituelle de Relena. Il semblait la comprendre, contrairement à lui, et de plus, c'était un as de la communication, du dialogue et de l'analyse émotionnelle. Heero se sentit tout d'un coup soulagé. Il décida d'aller parler à Quatre dès que possible à ce sujet, histoire de le briefer sur les événements de ces derniers mois. Après tout, Quatre et Relena étaient très proches.

****************************************************************************************************************

Relena était dans sa chambre. Ils étaient rentrés sans encombre, dans le silence, et chacun était allé se reposer quelques instants avant le dîner. Quatre était en salle de conférence. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait s'entretenir avec ses collaborateurs de L4, pour les prévenir entre autres choses, qu'il était arrivé à bon port et sans encombres. Et elle savait que Heero devait rôder aux alentours, pas très loin de sa chambre. Comme toujours. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne se reposait jamais. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il dorme la nuit. Parfois, durant ses longues nuits d'insomnie, elle se demandait s'il était humain. Tout portait à croire que non : sauter du haut d'un gratte-ciel et s'en sortir sans trop de bobos, s'autodétruire et en ressortir vivant…

Cette journée l'avait épuisée, fragilisée. Les paroles de Foster l'avaient touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Une peur irrationnelle, inexplicable. Son cœur lui criait simplement de se méfier de l'américain, et de s'en tenir le plus éloignée possible. Mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi craqué devant Quatre. Elle savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas cru une seconde à ses justifications, et qu'il lui poserait des questions dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il ne la lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Il la connaissait et la devinait très bien. Elle essaya donc de se préparer mentalement, en dressant des barrières tout autour de son esprit. Une tour d'ivoire. Elle avait été tellement surprise de sa venue, qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses sanglots. Mais elle ne voulait pas partager ses doutes, son chagrin avec qui que se soit. Et puis qu'y avait-il à dire ? Rien du tout. Elle connaissait Quatre, il s'inquiéterait plus que de raison.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et laissa sa peine la submerger. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle ne fit rien pour les endiguer. Elle se roula en boule et sanglota, perdant la notion du temps. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, ses larmes se tarirent, et elle se décida à sortir de son état de catatonie profonde. Elle se leva et se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir n'était pas flatteuse. Pathétique. Les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, le visage mouillé et pâle. Son maquillage avait coulé et la faisait ressembler à un clown triste. Elle n'était franchement pas présentable, et si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal, elle aurait trouvé ça comique.

Mais elle se sentait vidée, épuisée. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Juste rester couchée et dormir pour oublier. Tout oublier : Heero, le monde, ses responsabilités. Tout ça devenait tellement lourd à porter. A supporter. Ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans être observée, jugée, critiquée, menacée même. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir à se justifier sans cesse, de devoir faire attention à tout, d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête à longueur de temps. Une vie normale. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. La vie d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans. La vie qu'elle avait avant que celui qu'elle pensait être son père ne soit assassiné, avant de rencontrer Heero et de se retrouver plongée au cœur de la guerre, avant qu'elle ne se découvre un frère, et l'héritière de la famille Peacecraft, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à la tête d'un royaume, d'une nation… du monde. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi curieuse ? Aussi entêtée ?

Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, et effaça les derniers vestiges de maquillage qui subsistaient. Elle tenta alors, autant que faire se peut, de camoufler ses yeux bouffis. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'elle avait pleuré, et qu'on lui pose tout un tas de questions gênantes, auxquelles elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Son chagrin, ses larmes, ses états d'âme étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient, et paradoxalement, lui appartenaient en totalité. Et elle voulait les garder. Au moins elle avait l'impression d'exister.

Relena fixa son reflet d'un regard critique. Le résultat n'était pas spectaculaire, mais ça pouvait aller. Elle avait encore les yeux un peu rouges, mais elle pouvait sans problème invoquer sa fatigue et son stress. Quatre serait difficile à berner, mais avec un peu de chance et en croisant les doigts... Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour changer de tenue et enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Elle ôta son tailleur, et opta pour un jean et un pull.

L'heure du dîner approchant, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, à travers le dédale de couloirs. Elle s'étonna un instant de ne pas rencontrer Heero. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, et chassa le jeune homme de ses pensées. Moins elle pensait à lui, mieux c'était. Elle arriva devant la porte, et s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, vida son esprit et plaqua un sourire, qu'elle espérait naturel, sur son visage. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, en essayant d'avoir l'air gai et détendu. Quatre se retourna et la regarda en souriant avec tendresse. Heero était également ici. Le coeur de Relena fit un bond et manqua un battement. Son sourire se figea quelques secondes. Mais elle se reprit et reporta son attention sur Quatre. Moins dangereux. Moins déstabilisant.

_ Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

_ Non, quelques minutes. Heero et moi discutions… de choses et d'autres.

Relena le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Discuter ? Avec Heero ? De la pluie et du beau temps ? Première nouvelle. Et de quoi pouvaient-ils parler ? D'elle ? Cette simple pensée l'angoissa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se posent de questions sur elle. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire des efforts sur son comportement, histoire de détourner un peu l'attention. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle cesse d'être aussi agressive.

_ Et de quoi discutiez-vous ?

_ Oh… de choses et d'autres.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Et bien Heero me demandait des nouvelles des autres.

Serait-il en train de la prendre pour une idiote ? Relena savait très bien que Heero n'avait besoin de personnes pour avoir des nouvelles de chacun. Premièrement, parce qu'il prenait régulièrement contact avec Lady Une et avait ainsi des nouvelles d'une partie de l'équipe. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait des relations plus… "intimes" avec son ordinateur qu'avec n'importe quel être humain, et qu'avec lui, il était capable de retrouver n'importe quel quidam par informatique. Elle se demanda soudain s'il pouvait retrouver un moustique en excès de vitesse, perdu au milieu de la forêt amazonienne.

_ Des nouvelles des autres ?…

_ Heu… oui. On se demandait où était Duo. On n'a aucune nouvelle depuis six mois. Depuis l'affaire des Epyons Terros en fait.

_ Je croyais qu'il était retourné sur L2 immédiatement après.

Heero prit alors la parole.

_ Nous le pensions aussi. Mais il n'y est pas. J'ai fait des recherches, mais il reste introuvable.

_ Tiens donc. Serais-tu en train de perdre tes supers pouvoirs de hacker ?

Sa remarque acerbe jeta instantanément un froid polaire, sur une atmosphère déjà tendue. Quatre fut paralysé de surprise, et Heero serra les dents pour ne pas exploser. Et Relena regretta immédiatement ses dernières paroles. C'était vraiment devenu un réflexe. Quatre sortit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_ Il était sympa le film d'hier soir, non ?

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?! Deux paires d'yeux incrédules se braquèrent sur lui, et il se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse ébouillantée par un cuistot sadique. Relena regarda Quatre comme s'il venait de lui annoncer avoir un troisième bras planqué dans son dos.

Il était totalement cramoisi et ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Puis elle tourna la tête, et regarda Heero. Et ça méritait le coup d'œil. Il était littéralement... bouche bée. Totalement inédit. Ce qui valait tout l'or du monde. Elle sentit un fou rire monter irrésistiblement, qu'elle tenta de réprimer tant bien que mal. Son malaise s'était envolé.

_ Quoi ?

Et le simple mot que Heero venait de prononcer d'une voix incrédule, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Relena explosa de rire. Et la tête que firent les deux garçons en la regardant ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Et le fou rire étant souvent (pour ne pas dire toujours) communicatif, il gagna Quatre quand le ridicule de la situation s'imposa à son esprit dans toute sa splendeur. Seul Heero semblait résister à la sarabande des zygomatiques. Mais contre toute attente, il éclata soudain de rire. Un rire clair et profond, qui venait du ventre. Et qui remua Relena jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Son fou rire mourut alors lentement, pour cesser finalement. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le jeune homme rire, sans retenue aucune. Et ça lui allait à merveille. Il était d'un charme ravageur. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Les deux jeunes hommes s'aperçurent de son brusque silence, et arrêtèrent de rire également. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue. Toute la tension de la journée venait d'être évacuée. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Toute bonne chose a une fin, les fous rires en faisaient partie.

_ Non mais sérieusement, vous n'avez vraiment aucune nouvelle de Duo ?

_ Non, vraiment.

_ Et Hilde ? Vous lui avez demandé si elle savait où était Duo ? Ils habitent ensemble, non ? Et ils travaillent aussi ensemble sur L2 si mes souvenirs sont bons…

_ Oui, en effet. En fait c'est elle qui nous a alerté.

_ Comment ça ?

Quatre et Heero se regardèrent, hésitants. Mais bon sang ! Elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle l'avait suffisamment prouvé lui semblait-il. Et face au regard noir et courroucé qu'elle leur lança, les deux garçons comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de tergiverser plus longtemps. D'autant plus que ce n'était sûrement pas aussi grave qu'ils le pensaient. Quatre prit alors la parole.

_ Eh bien, peu après la tentative avortée des Epyons Terros, Hilde nous a appelés pour nous demander ce qui retenait Duo aussi longtemps sur Terre. Elle savait par les infos que l'opération de sauvetage avait été un succès, et que nous n'avions subi aucune perte humaine. Quand Duo n'est pas rentré tout de suite, elle s'est dit qu'il était sûrement resté ici pour participer à ta protection, et attendre que tout danger soit écarté. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, elle n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle, et elle a commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle a alors pris contact auprès de Sally et Lady Une, qui nous ont aussitôt contactés, pour savoir ce que nous savions. C'est-à-dire rien. Duo nous avait quitté en disant qu'il rentrait sur L2, on n'a pas cherché plus loin, même si avec le recul, il a disparu un peu brusquement. Heero a alors entamé des recherches, qui durent depuis plus de quatre mois, mais en vain. Et on se renseigne discrètement sur le terrain, à droite et à gauche. Mais jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas la moindre petite piste. Il semble avoir disparu dans le cosmos.

_ Certes, c'est un peu inquiétant. Mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous inquiéter autant. Duo a peut-être besoin de prendre ses distances, de faire le point tout seul. Les évènements d'avril ont du le perturber un peu, et lui rappeler des souvenirs pas forcément agréables. Je suis sûre qu'il va réapparaître d'ici peu, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Mais qu'il ait disparu sans laisser de traces, c'est plutôt étrange…

_ Il n'a tout bêtement pas envie qu'on le retrouve, et apparemment il sait comment échapper à vos radars.

Le silence retomba, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Le dîner se passa dans le calme et la sérénité, malgré les dernières nouvelles. Relena essaya tant bien que mal de lancer une conversation sur des sujets légers, histoire de faire oublier aux garçons leur inquiétude profonde pour Duo. Et pour elle, d'oublier ses propres soucis et sa journée du lendemain, qui promettait d'être longue, pénible et difficile. Mais le repas se déroula dans un mutisme plutôt relatif, personne n'étant réellement motivé par les mondanités d'usage. Relena décida alors d'aller se coucher, malgré l'heure peu tardive à laquelle s'acheva le dîner.

Heero regarda Relena sortir, et vit que Quatre s'apprêtait à suivre son exemple. Il se leva promptement et abattit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune arabe.

_ Attends !

Quatre se retourna, et Heero put lire une surprise teintée d'incrédulité dans ses yeux bleu clair. Et il ne sut comment amorcer la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Il avait déjà fait une tentative un peu plus tôt, qui avait lamentablement échouée. Mais Quatre l'avait devancé, en mettant le sujet "Duo" sur le tapis. Et au moment où Heero avait mis Quatre au courant des derniers détails en sa possession, et s'était senti plus à l'aise pour parler de Relena, cette dernière était arrivée. Et la question "Où est passé Duo" était alors revenue en force, chose qui le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'il avait été convenu de tenir Relena en dehors de tout ça. Elle avait assez de soucis en tête comme ça, sans avoir à en rajouter. Mais son arrivée intempestive les avait acculés au pied du mur et les avait en quelque sorte poussés à la mettre au courant. Mais bizarrement, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça. Encore une réaction étrange de la part de la jeune princesse de Sank.

_ Je t'écoute Heero.

_ Je voudrais te parler de Relena.

_ Ah…

Heero ne sut comment enchaîner. Il se trouva soudain stupide. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de parler d'elle ? De parler tout court d'ailleurs. Si seulement, il arrivait à voir plus clair en lui, il était sûr que ça lui simplifierait l'existence. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et décida de se jeter à l'eau. Quatre saurait sûrement l'aider.

_ Et bien voilà. Depuis la prise d'otage et ma prise de mes fonctions ici, Relena a un comportement étrange. Avec moi surtout. Quoi que je dise ou fasse, elle entre dans une colère noire et se transforme en harpie. Ou alors elle m'ignore et ne m'adresse pas la parole pendant des jours. Je sais que j'ai promis de la protéger, mais y a des limites, et je suis à deux doigts de les atteindre.

Quatre le regardait en souriant, tête penchée sur le côté, bras croisés, yeux pétillants de malice. Heero lui jeta un regard noir.

_ C'est pas drôle Quatre.

_ Je sais. Mais ta situation est quelque peu comique. Tu es un imbécile, Heero. Tu as beau être un as en informatique et maîtriser à la perfection l'art de la guerre, tu es nul en psychologie, et encore plus en psychologie féminine.

_ Hn.

Quatre se moquait ouvertement de lui (et de ses lacunes), et il n'appréciait que modérément. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas doué. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de lui pour s'en rendre compte. C'est quand même pour ça qu'il s'était décidé à prendre conseil auprès de Quatre. Pour remédier à cet état de fait.

_ Relena va mal. Très mal. Et tu ne fais rien pour améliorer la situation. Au contraire. Tu l'aggraves sans même t'en rendre compte. Elle a besoin de parler, même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer. Et elle a besoin de TE parler. Tu lui es nécessaire, Heero, autant qu'elle t'est nécessaire. Dire le contraire serait un mensonge. Une chose est sûre, Relena est amoureuse de toi. Depuis votre première rencontre. Et toi ?

Un grand silence accueillit cette question. Quatre attendit patiemment une réponse. Heero devait prendre conscience tout seul des sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de la jeune fille. Pour qu'il puisse en mesurer la profondeur.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aimer. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Les sentiments me sont inconnus, on ne me les a jamais appris.

_ Foutaises ! Heero, les sentiments ça ne s'apprend pas. On en a tous, point. Que ce soit l'amour, la haine, la peur, la tristesse, le courage, tout ça nous habite, nous traverse un jour ou l'autre. Les sentiments font partie de nous. Nous sommes tous capables d'aimer, toi le premier. Tu ne sais pas les reconnaître, c'est tout. Ton cœur est seulement engourdi. Tes émotions, tes sentiments sont présents, je les ressens. Et si tu veux une preuve, repense à tout à l'heure. C'était la première fois qu'on t'entendait rire.

_ C'est venu tout seul. C'était agréable. Je ne me souvenais plus combien c'était agréable.

_ Oui. Et Relena a été très touchée. Bouleversée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais sans doute moins qu'elle. Tu as dévoilé une partie de ta personnalité, enfouie, oubliée depuis longtemps. Mais qui existe malgré tout, même si tu le refuses inconsciemment, pour te protéger je suppose. Laisse-toi aller. Laisse parler ton cœur et non ton, esprit. Laisse-toi guider par lui, et tout deviendra clair. Tu en es capable, tout ça est au fond de toi.

_ Ca paraît si simple…

_ Ca ne l'est pas. Ca va te demander de gros efforts, une mise à nu totale. Tu vas devoir faire une confiance aveugle aux autres. Te faire confiance. Mais tu y arriveras. Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux aider Relena. Parce qu'elle a besoin de ton aide. Je vais déjà lui parler, mais je ne pourrais pas rester ici indéfiniment. Et il faudra que tu prennes le relais. Elle entame une période qui va être difficile. Aussi bien psychologiquement, qu'au niveau de ses fonctions. Le climat politique devient extrêmement tendu, et la situation va lui demander énormément d'énergie, à un moment où elle se sentira fragile et pleine de questions existentielles. Elle aura besoin d'une oreille attentive, d'un ami qui la soutienne, même si elle refuse.

_ Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu lis dans l'avenir ?

Cette réflexion candide fit rire Quatre.

_ Non, pas du tout. J'ai juste 29 sœurs, j'ai donc grandi entouré de femmes, c'est tout. Ca aide pas mal. Alors je sais par expérience que 17 ans est un passage difficile pour une fille. Et encore plus si elle se retrouve avec autant de responsabilités que Relena.

_ Mais toi aussi, tu as de grandes responsabilités, et tu as le même âge.

_ C'est différent. Je suis épaulé, et je n'ai pas vraiment les mêmes responsabilités. J'ai aussi appris à relativiser. Relena s'est retrouvée du jour au lendemain, propulsée dans le monde politique, sans aucune expérience, un lourd passé sur les épaules. En peu de temps, son existence a été bouleversée. Elle se retrouve quand même avec le sort du monde entier entre les mains, et des tas d'ennemis qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose : sa chute, voire même sa mort. Les gens la croient forte. Et elle l'est vraiment. Mais forte ne signifie pas invincible. Chacun a ses propres faiblesses. Et à trop s'appuyer sur les gens "forts", ceux-ci s'écroulent un jour ou l'autre sous la pression. Et Relena a un cœur tellement grand qu'elle se sent concernée par toutes les souffrances, par la misère du monde. C'est tout à son honneur, mais sa grandeur d'âme risque d'être sa perte un jour ou l'autre. C'est en quelque sorte sa faiblesse.

_ Et il n'en est pas question. Elle est le seul espoir de l'humanité.

_ Heero… tu n'as rien compris.

Quatre le regardait, d'un regard douloureux, peiné, presque blessé. Le regard qu'avait parfois (de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs) Relena.

_ C'est justement ça le problème. Arrête de lui dire ce genre de choses. Ca la tue un peu plus chaque fois, surtout venant de toi. Le problème, c'est que plus personne ne la considère comme une personne à part entière. Relena s'éteint peu à peu, disparaît lentement. Elle n'est pas le seul espoir de l'humanité. D'autres peuvent prendre la relève, continuer le chemin. D'autres qui ont autant la foi qu'elle, qui sont prêts à se sacrifier pour protéger la paix. Nous en faisons partie. Si Relena venait à disparaître, la paix ne serait pas plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mais ELLE, elle n'est pas remplaçable. Il n'existe personne d'autre comme elle. Elle est unique, comme chacun de nous. La paix aura toujours des défenseurs. Il n'y aura pas d'autres Relena. Tu comprends ? 

_ Oui, je crois.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Relena a besoin d'être considérée comme une personne à part entière, pas comme une égérie. C'est vital. Elle a besoin de se sentir parfois comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge : normale. Arrête de lui rappeler sans cesse ce qu'elle est, son entourage professionnel s'en charge déjà très bien. Elle a plutôt besoin que son entourage affectif lui remémore qui elle est. Sinon, elle finira par se perdre. Irrémédiablement.

Et Quatre se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir, et planta son regard de myosotis dans l'outremer de Heero.

_ Réfléchis à ce que tu éprouves pour Relena. Sincèrement. Repense à tout ce que vous avez vécu, et tu sauras quels sont tes sentiments. N'essaie pas de te voiler la face, de fuir la réalité en te persuadant que tu n'as aucun sentiment. C'est faux, et si tu es vraiment honnête avec toi-même, tu t'en rendras compte. Imagine ce que tu éprouverais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave. Penses-y sérieusement, sans faux-semblants Heero.

Quatre quitta la pièce sur ces derniers mots, laissant un Heero perplexe, et un peu perdu. Il se demanda si parler à Quatre avait été une bonne idée. Il se sentait encore plus embrouillé. Réfléchir à ses sentiments. C'était pas gagné. Il décida d'aller faire sa ronde habituelle pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et d'aller se coucher, histoire d'être en forme le lendemain. Après tout, la nuit portait conseil, disait-on…

****************************************************************************************************************

Grande gifle sur le réveil. Relena ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Déjà l'heure de se lever. Elle grogna et plongea la tête sous la couette. Elle ne voulait se lever, et quitter la chaleur douillette et réconfortante de son lit. Elle tenta sans succès d'oublier pourquoi son réveil avait sonné : le Parlement. Vaincue, elle repoussa la couette à coups de pieds (et surtout avec mauvaise humeur), et s'assit dans le grand lit. Elle soupira et se traîna sans enthousiasme jusqu'à la salle de bain. Seigneur… elle avait vraiment une tête de déterrée. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle eut l'impression de voir quelqu'un n'ayant pas dormi depuis des jours. Découragée, elle laissa ses vêtements de nuits échouer sur le sol carrelé, et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Elle resta de longues minutes immobile sous le jet d'eau puissant. L'eau ruisselait le long de son corps, semblant entraîner dans son sillage jusqu'à la bonde d'évacuation, toute sa tension, son stress, sa fatigue. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, exposant avec plaisir, et même un certain soulagement, son visage fatigué au liquide libérateur et bienfaisant.

Mais ne voulant pas être en retard, elle se força à fermer les robinets et à sortir. Elle s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, et enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette. Ils étaient trempés, elle allait devoir les attacher si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le dos mouillé, une grande auréole sur sa veste et sa chemise. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de les sécher. Elle allait vraiment finir par couper court cette satanée chevelure, qui l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose. De toute manière, ils étaient beaucoup trop longs. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et chercha une tenue convenable pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Si seulement, elle pouvait y aller vêtue d'un jean… Mais elle savait très bien que c'était impossible. Tous ces vieux croûtons de parlementaires la regarderaient de travers, et n'accepteraient sûrement pas un tel accoutrement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la tenue qui rendait une personne plus efficace dans son travail, ou plus intelligente. Elle opta donc pour un tailleur classique, comme d'habitude. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, elle se sentait toujours engoncée et pas franchement à l'aise. Elle brossa ses cheveux vigoureusement pour enlever les nœuds, et les tordit le plus possible, pour les ramener en un chignon très serré sur sa nuque. Elle détestait ça. Les épingles plantées dans son crâne toute la journée étaient une véritable torture. Mais c'était l'unique moyen d'être sûre qu'il tienne toute la journée.

Elle rejoignit la cuisine à grands pas, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cafetière, sans un regard. Elle avait besoin d'un café. Un grand, un bien fort. Elle but une gorgée du liquide noir et amer, et consentit enfin à lever les yeux. Pour constater qu'elle était seule. Etonnant. Où était passé Heero ? Et Quatre ? Relena haussa les épaules et avala d'un trait le reste de son café. Ils réapparaîtraient au moment de partir, elle en était intimement convaincue. C'était en général ce que faisait Heero, alors… Et comme ils n'étaient pas du genre à oublier de se réveiller, ou à avoir une panne de réveil. De toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Pas de bon matin. Ni de parler, donc l'absence des garçons tombait très bien. Elle avait besoin de carburant pour supporter cette journée. Elle se resservit donc une tasse, avec l'impression que sa tête pesait trois tonnes, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Nuit agitée sans aucun doute. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà elle dormait excessivement mal.

Relena jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait déjà à briller, malgré l'heure matinale. La lune lui avait cédé la place. Les feuilles se mettaient à changer de couleur. Ca sentait l'hiver. Relena n'aimait pas cette saison. La nature endormie semblait presque morte, immobilisée sous le froid, le gel et parfois la neige. A cette période de l'année, elle se sentait toujours fatiguée et souvent déprimée. La nuit venait tellement rapidement, que la plupart du temps, elle ne voyait pas ses journées passer. En plus, elle appréhendait les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle savait que cette période serait difficile pour elle. Ca lui rappellerait plus fortement encore ses parents adoptifs. La seule chose qui la consolait c'était l'espoir de revoir son frère. Mais rien n'était sûr, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Quatre arriver. Il resta un moment sur le seuil de la porte, pour l'observer. Quatre s'aperçut que, se croyant seule, elle n'avait érigé aucune barrière autour de son esprit, contrairement à ses habitudes, et qu'elle laissait vagabonder ses émotions librement, ainsi que ses pensées. Et il les ressentit de plein fouet. Il se laissa un instant submerger, avant de se reprendre, et de les bloquer. Pendant des mois, Quatre s'était entraîné à maîtriser son kokoro no uchûu, et à présent, il arrivait presque parfaitement à canaliser les émotions qu'il percevait de son entourage, sans les assimiler comme autrefois. Relena était une des rares personnes à être au courant de ses aptitudes psychiques. Elle l'avait même poussé à les exploiter. Il avait mis longtemps à accepter ce… "don" qu'il ne considérait pas en tant que tel. Il l'avait toujours considéré plutôt comme une malédiction. Ca lui avait toujours apporté plus de souffrances qu'un quelconque avantage.

Il se concentra et sentit alors pleinement les émotions diverses qui agitaient Relena. Mélancolie, colère, désespoir, désabusement. Autant d'émotions qui n'habitaient pas la jeune fille il y avait encore quelques mois. Et tout ça était bien plus profond qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher tout cela. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que cet état esprit n'était pas nouveau. Il ne regretta pas d'être venu. Dire qu'il avait longuement hésité avant de prendre la décision de venir sur Terre rendre visite à son amie. Elle était au bord du clash, de la rupture. Il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le poids des responsabilités la rattraperait, et que celles-ci refermeraient leurs mâchoires sur elle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une adolescente propulsée brutalement dans un monde d'adulte. A l'âge où les autres se posaient des questions sur leur avenir, sans y réfléchir vraiment, absorbés par leurs études, leurs conflits avec leurs parents ou leurs amis, en ayant une idée abstraite de leur vie d'adulte, Relena devait prendre des décisions pour l'avenir du monde, gérer des conflits et faisait déjà partie de ce monde d'adultes, qui n'avait plus rien d'abstrait pour elle. N'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà craqué. Mais Relena était forte. Aussi forte qu'eux, anciens pilotes de Gundam.

Pourtant une chose les distinguait. Leurs blessures morales respectives, leur envie de vaincre, de libérer les colonies, de rendre le monde meilleur, les avait poussé à faire le choix de prendre les armes pour combattre. Relena n'avait pas vraiment fait de choix. Elle s'était retrouvée face à cette situation, héritière d'un royaume au lourd passé. Sans y être préparée. Et sa seule arme avait été sa foi dans le pacifisme et dans les hommes. Son caractère, sa bonté d'âme, son cœur l'avait empêchée de fuir. Elle était donc restée et avait fait face à tout cela, avec courage et volonté. Sa vie avait irrémédiablement changé, et elle ne s'était pas plainte, elle l'avait accepté sans broncher. Et pour cela il l'admirait. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui la connaissaient un tant soit peu, l'admiraient pour cette raison. Même si on ne lui disait pas et qu'elle semblait parfois l'ignorer. Les gens ne parlaient pas assez entre eux. La communication évitait pourtant bien des conflits, des quiproquos… la souffrance…tout le tems perdu à se détester ou à penser faussement. Relena et Heero en était une preuve flagrante. Une parmi tant d'autres…

Malgré tout cette force était aussi sa faiblesse. A force de se donner corps et âme, elle s'était oubliée en chemin, avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses depuis deux ans, avait renoncé à son adolescence. Et elle commençait à se rendre compte du prix à payer. Quatre décida de rompre le contact psychique, et d'annoncer sa présence en toussotant. Relena se retourna aussitôt en sursautant, la main crispée sur sa poitrine.

_ Quatre ! Tu m'as fait peur !

_ Désolé.

_ C'est pas grave. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et je t'ai pas entendu arriver.

_ Ah.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire à l'autre. Quatre voulait parler à Relena des angoisses qui la hantaient, mais ne savait comment aborder le sujet sans la braquer. Mais il décida de remettre la discussion à plus tard. A un moment plus opportun, pas quelques minutes avant de partir pour le Parlement. Alors il se rabattit sur un sujet moins délicat, et plus passe-partout.

_ Tu as bien dormi ? 

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai un sommeil plutôt agité depuis quelques temps.

_ Oh. Il y a une raison particulière ?

Relena le regarda un instant, hésitante.

_ Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, Quatre.

_ Relena ! Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Tu ne m'ennuies jamais, quelle idée ! Je suis ton ami, je suis là pour que tu puisses te confier. C'est le rôle d'un ami. Bon, écoute, je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet maintenant mais... je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire à tout le monde. Et je sais que...

_ Quatre, je...

_ Non. Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît, c'est important.

_ D'accord...

_ Donc, je sais aussi que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Mais si tu continues sur cette voie, tu vas droit dans le mur. Tu as des amis, des personnes qui tiennent à toi, qui sont là, autour de toi pour te soutenir. Et qui sont prêts à t'écouter et à t'aider. Tu peux me parler, tu le sais bien. Alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant. S'il te plaît Relena.

_ Pardon. C'est juste que… je sais pas… Tous ces problèmes au Parlement m'inquiètent. Ils ont raison, la Paix vacille, et je suis impuissante face à cela. Je n'ai pratiquement aucune expérience politique, et je perds l'influence que j'avais. De toute façon, face à la misère du monde et à la colère légitime du peuple, que peuvent bien faire mes discours sur le pacifisme… Ils ont autant d'impact qu'un cataplasme sur une jambe de bois. Les gens ont d'autres préoccupations maintenant. Et je ne sais pas quelles solutions je peux apporter aux problèmes économiques et sociaux qui secouent le monde.

_ Relena... personne ne te demande de trouver une solution miracle, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. C'est impossible de toute façon. Personne n'en est capable. Il faut du temps, de la patience, et beaucoup de travail. Pendant des siècles, les conflits ont fait rage sur Terre, et ensuite dans l'espace. Tu ne peux pas effacer ça, et redresser l'économie mondiale en quelques jours.

_ Sans doute. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment inutile. Il y a tellement de choses à faire que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

_ Est-ce que tu as quelques idées ?

_ Oui, je crois... j'ai préparé quelques propositions pour la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si elles sont bonnes... et réalisables surtout.

_ Je suis sûr que oui.

_ Quatre ! Je ne fais pas que des choses bien. Parfois j'ai la sensation que tu dirais amen à tous mes faits et gestes. Tu veux que je te dise ?

Relena le regardait, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Une petite réminiscence du passé qui n'était pas désagréable. Un peu comme la veille au soir. Petite amélioration ? Il l'espérait de tout coeur. Il lui sourit à son tour et l'encouragea à continuer.

_ Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

_ Et bien tu n'es pas très objectif à mon égard, mon cher Quatre !

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

Heero était levé depuis un moment. Il avait déjà fait son tour de ronde habituel autour de la propriété, et avait donné ses recommandations aux agents de la sécurité. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce que lui avait dit Quatre. Le jeune arabe avait raison. Il s'y prenait comme un manche avec Relena. Il avait vraiment le don de dire ce qu'il ne fallait justement pas dire. Mais à part le pousser à se poser plus de questions, Quatre ne l'avait pas aidé d'un iota. Et ne l'avait pas non plus aidé à résoudre celles qu'il se posait déjà. Il avait beau se triturer la cervelle dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune réponse. "Foutaises ! Les sentiments ça ne s'apprend pas ! On en a tous..." Oui, mais comment les reconnaître ? Comment être sûr ? C'est vrai qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de particulier pour la jeune princesse, il l'avait toujours su, mais... "Pense à ce que tu éprouverais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave..." Facile à dire. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle. Il était conscient que Relena était constamment en danger. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il était dans ce guêpier depuis six mois quand même. Mais il avait toujours envisagé ça d'un aspect technique, professionnel. Jamais sous l'angle des sentiments, de ce qu'il ressentait lui, en tant qu'être humain. Et puis un garde du corps essayait d'éviter de penser à la mort possible de son protégé. C'était son boulot à la base.

Il leva soudain les yeux en entendant des rires. La cuisine. Il venait d'arriver devant la porte de la cuisine, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce rire. Ce rire léger, cristallin, il ne l'avait pas entendu souvent, et en tout cas pas depuis longtemps. Ce rire-là lui remuait toujours l'estomac. Il avait l'impression à chaque fois que son coeur faisait un bond pour tenter de s'échapper de sa poitrine, que sa tête se vidait d'un seul coup, et que ses entrailles se tordaient. Et ce rire-là, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu souvent. Ce rire d'ange c'était celui de Relena. Et sans qu'il se l'explique, un sourire lui monta aux lèvres alors qu'il poussait la porte. Et il fut frappé par la physionomie (fatiguée mais angélique) de la jeune fille. Elle tournait le dos à la fenêtre, et le soleil levant sur ses cheveux créait un halo doré autour de son visage. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, et malgré ses traits tirés (elle avait mal dormi, il l'avait entendue s'agiter toute la nuit), elle avait l'air plutôt détendu. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas, quand ils devaient passer leur journée au Parlement. Sans doute Quatre y était-il pour quelque chose. Ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui, avec un grand sourire en guise d'accueil.

_ Bonjour Heero !

_ Bonjour.

Relena le regardait, une lueur d'hésitation au fond des yeux, le reste d'un sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

_ Bonjour Heero...

_ Relena... Je venais voir si vous étiez prêts. Il est temps, et tout est en place... mais je ne voulais pas vous dérangez...

_ Oh... heu... d'accord. Moi je suis prête en tout cas. Quatre ?

_ Moi aussi, c'est tout bon.

_ Très bien. Nous pouvons y aller alors...

_ Hum... Heero ? Tu ne veux rien ?

Heero regarda la jeune fille, sans comprendre. Que pourrait-il vouloir, à part tout faire pour elle, pour la protéger, pour la voir rire et sourire comme ça tous les jours ?

_ Je veux dire... tu ne veux pas prendre un café avant de partir ? 

Il la regarda, trop incrédule pour pouvoir lui répondre. Avait-il bien entendu ? Quatre devait être magicien. Il jeta un oeil au jeune homme... qui, à voir son petit sourire un rien moqueur, devait bien s'amuser. A cet instant précis, il lui faisait penser à Duo. Toujours est-il que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Relena ne s'était pas adressée à lui, directement, avec autant de gentillesse. Il eut l'impression d'avoir en face de lui la vraie Relena, l'ancienne, celle qu'il avait rencontrée il y a deux ans.

_ Heu... non merci...

_ Oh... Tant pis. Bon, alors allons-y. Je passe juste par ma chambre, récupérer mon manteau et mes papiers.

Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier, et sortit aussitôt la tête baissée. Quatre se tourna vers lui, et son sourire s'accentua. Heero le regarda, et un brin exaspéré, lui jeta un regard noir avant de sortir lui aussi de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire comme ça ?!

****************************************************************************************************************

Relena serrait les dents à s'en faire sauter l'émail. Les poings et le visage fermés, tendue à l'extrême, elle attendit que tout le monde soit sorti, pour pouvoir elle aussi quitter cet endroit maudit, rentrer chez elle et aller directement se coucher sous sa couette. Seigneur ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie à cette seconde, c'était de hurler de rage et de désespoir. Elle put enfin se lever, et sortit raide comme un piquet, prête à exploser. Heero la précéda, fidèle à son habitude c'est-à-dire silencieux, sachant qu'il valait mieux pour lui (et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs) ne pas adresser la parole à la jeune fille, et adopter un profil bas. Le plus bas possible. Quatre, encore secoué par la violence des débats qui venaient d'avoir lieu, les suivit totalement muet et un peu sonné. Il sentait la colère de Relena. Une colère noire qui recouvrait totalement tous ses autres sentiments. Et il comprit réellement pourquoi elle était dans un tel état d'esprit. Il prit conscience de ce à quoi elle était confrontée chaque jour.

Allah ! Pourquoi les hommes agissaient ainsi ?Ils essayaient de la briser, mais pourquoi ? Surtout cet Américain. Quatre ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il cachait quelque chose. Un sentiment de malaise l'avait envahi dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le Ministre Foster. Ils devaient absolument surveiller cet homme de près, et s'en méfier comme de la peste. Et puis il avait une façon tellement... étrange de regarder Relena... et de lui parler aussi. Sur un ton mielleux. C'était le plus vindicatif mais sans être agressif. Il tentait par tous les moyens de la déstabiliser, de la pousser à la faute. Mais avec subtilité. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement. Ils venaient d'arriver au palais, et Relena sortit du véhicule comme une furie. Heero descendit mais ne la suivit pas. Quatre fut étonné. Mais quand il le regarda, il vit son regard qui semblait dire "moi j'y vais pas, sinon ça va être ma fête... de toute façon je suis trop jeune pour mourir". Alors le jeune arabe décida de se dévouer. Et puis ça lui permettrait de finir la discussion entamée le matin.

Le claquement violent d'une porte le renseigna sur la position de Relena. Le hurlement de rage qui suivit moins d'un quart de secondes après le confirma. La jeune fille avait filé droit dans sa chambre. Quatre s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant et légèrement anxieux. Il se décida à frapper à la porte.

_ Relena ? C'est Quatre ! Je peux entrer ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Quatre se risqua à entrouvrir la porte et à passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

_ Je peux entrer ?

Relena ne répondit même pas. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, comme un lion en cage, pleine d'une rage contenue. Qu'elle laissait exploser sporadiquement en poussant un cri, ou en tapant du pied pour éviter de balancer tout ce qu'elle avait à portée de main, se fracasser contre le mur.

_ Relena, ça va ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Mais en voyant l'air inquiet et apeuré de son ami, elle s'adoucit et se détendit imperceptiblement. Relena se laissa tomber lourdement sur un des deux fauteuils près de la fenêtre. Quatre prit place dans l'autre.

_ Excuse-moi Quatre. Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être ainsi emportée.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas très grave. Dis-moi, c'est toujours comme ça ?

_ Mm. Presque. Ca dépend des jours, mais aujourd'hui...

_ Ce Foster m'a l'air...

_ Dangereux ?

_ Oui, et malsain. Il faut s'en méfier comme de la peste. Heero s'est renseigné sur lui ?

_ Oui, mais il n'a rien trouvé de concluant apparemment. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas laissée retourner au Parlement.

_ En effet.

_ Tout ça, c'est... c'est tellement compliqué, embrouillé dans ma tête. Cette situation me pèse, je suis fatiguée Quatre. Fatiguée d'avoir parfois l'impression de me battre pour rien. Et je me sens si seule. Le monde a tellement souffert pendant cette guerre, on a eu tellement de mal à acquérir la paix. Pourtant je suis convaincue que certains dirigeants n'hésiteraient pas à replonger dans la guerre. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure. Certains réclament le droit d'avoir une armée de réserve au nom de la souveraineté nationale. Mais à quoi sert une armée, si on vit une époque de paix que l'on souhaite durable ? Ils sont tellement contradictoires dans leurs discours. C'est fatigant à la longue.

_ Ce n'est pas nouveau. Ca a toujours marché ainsi. Les hommes disent vouloir la paix, l'égalité, mais ils s'équipent militairement, creusent les fossés de l'inégalité. Ils sont prêts à attaquer leurs voisins pour des broutilles. Mais heureusement, il existe des gens, comme toi, qui ont des idéaux forts, et qui se battent pour les faire accepter. C'est difficile, mais regarde. Le résultat n'est pas si mauvais. Pour la première fois de l'Histoire, le monde entier se démilitarise et accepte de s'unir pour une paix durable. Mais comme je te le disais ce matin, il va falloir être patient. Changer les mentalités va être long et pénible. Le commerce de la guerre brasse énormément d'argent. Certaines personnes ne sont pas prêtes à lâcher une telle manne financière.

_ Tu as raison, je sais. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tout soit fini déjà.

_ Je comprends. Mais pour le moment, il faut que tu te décharges un peu, que tu acceptes de déléguer un peu de tes responsabilités. Accepte une aide extérieure. Ca ne te coûtera rien. Et ne laisse surtout pas une poignée d'hommes comme ce Foster saper ta confiance en toi, et ta foi en l'âme humaine.

Relena lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main.

_ Comment fais-tu ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Pour me remonter aussi bien le moral ! Mon royaume contre ton secret.

_ Non merci ! Garde Sank, et je garde mon secret.

Relena éclata de rire. Et Quatre, la sentant détendue, décida que le moment d'aborder LE sujet était venu. Cette situation n'avait que trop durer, et il était temps d'y mettre fin. Ca devait évoluer, et rapidement.

_ Relena. Je voudrais te poser une question.

_ Oui je t'écoute.

_ Eh bien... pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec Heero ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea instantanément. Et son regard bleu se troubla imperceptiblement. Quatre sentit les émotions contradictoires de Relena s'entrechoquer. Elle ne savait pas trop comment répondre.

_ Ecoute. Je sais qu'il est très maladroit parfois dans ses propos...

_ Parfois ?

_ Bon d'accord, toujours. Mais je pense qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il n'a pas l'habitude et tu ne l'aides pas vraiment.

_ Je sais. Mais il m'énerve, c'est plus fort que moi. Il a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. J'aimerai qu'il réagisse un peu de temps en temps. Quoi que je lui dise, il reste aussi expressif qu'un poteau électrique. C'est agaçant.

_ Il tient à toi, même s'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. C'est nouveau pour lui tout ça. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_ Je crois.

_ Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais je pense que c'est réciproque.

Ses paroles jetèrent la jeune fille dans un profond trouble. Et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Et à cet instant Quatre sentit que tout s'arrangerait. Doucement mais sûrement. Les deux jeunes gens allaient finir par se trouver.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Demande-lui. [1]

Et Quatre décida qu'il avait rempli son office et qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant son amie à ses pensées et à ses espoirs.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Quatre, Relena réfléchissait toujours. Elle tournait et retournait les dernières paroles de son ami dans sa tête. Puis elle décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Relena se dirigea aussitôt vers son bureau, où Heero avait l'habitude à chaque fin de journée de taper son rapport. Et en effet, elle le trouva devant son ordinateur, posé sur un coin de son bureau à elle, frappant fébrilement les touches de son clavier, face à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Et dos à la porte. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, sachant qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Mais c'était peine perdue.

_ Relena. Un problème ?

_ Tu m'as entendue ? Comment fais-tu pour deviner à chaque fois que...[2] non, laisse tomber.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'installa sur une chaise, à côté de lui.

_ Heero, je...

Elle s'arrêta net, décontenancée. Et soudain elle se sentit stupide. Sa démarche lui parut alors idiote. Elle s'apprêta à se lever, mais Heero cessa de martyriser le pauvre clavieret se tourna brusquement vers elle pour poser sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant de se lever.

_ Non, reste.

Relena le regarda, interdite. Et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, totalement hypnotisée. Ces yeux-là la paralysaient entièrement. Ils avaient un tel pouvoir sur elle. Magnétiques. Avec une lueur d'hésitation. Une question silencieuse aussi. Comme une attente.

_ Et bien, je... je voulais m'excuser de l'attitude désagréable que j'ai eu envers toi ces derniers mois. J'ai agi comme une enfant gâtée, et je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai été injuste avec toi. Injuste et méchante. Tu es un garde du corps en or, et je suis une ingrate. Je...

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Pardon ?

Heero ne sut plus quoi dire. Désolé pour quoi ? Pour tellement de choses. Des choses qui échappaient à sa compréhension, à son contrôle. Des choses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre de mots. Alors sans réfléchir il posa sa main sur la nuque de Relena, appréciant au passage le toucher doux et soyeux de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait détaché. Et il attira son visage angélique vers lui. Il se refusa à penser. Il laissa son instinct le guider, son impulsion du moment. Relena se laissa faire, trop surprise pour réagir. Oh mon dieu. Heero allait l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, pencha la tête légèrement, sentit son souffle chaud tout proche, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour accueillir ce baiser qu'elle devinait doux, et qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps.

Et soudain le rêve devint horreur. L'enfer se déchaîna.[3]

Un sifflement imperceptible, le bruit d'une vitre qui explose. Heero se jeta sur elle, l'entraînant avec sa chaise. Le contact avec le sol fut violent et douloureux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. "Oh mon dieu, non, pas ça..." Les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui parurent des heures. Elle fut incapable du moindre mouvement. En état de choc, elle ne sentait plus rien, la réalité lui échappait. La surprise. La compréhension soudaine. Puis le silence. Un silence lourd et angoissant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure soudaine à l'épaule, un élancement la fassent redescendre sur terre. Heero était toujours couché sur elle, son corps la protégeant, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle entendit alors un bruit de cavalcades, des hommes qui criaient, affolés, et Quatre... Quatre l'appelait. Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais, le souffle coupé, elle n'y parvint pas.

Relena ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond. Que s'était-il passé ?!

_ Heero ?!!! Heero... réponds-moi !

Aucune réponse. Elle essaya de tourner la tête. Mais sa vision réduite par des mèches brunes l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta de se dégager, un horrible pressentiment lui broyant le coeur. A force d'efforts, le corps inerte de Heero retomba mollement sur le sol, à côté d'elle, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait violemment, faisant place à Quatre et à la moitié des agents présents dans le palais. Pour leur dévoiler une vision sortie tout droit d'un cauchemar. Heero était allongé inanimé sur le sol. La fenêtre avait volé en éclats, projetant des débris de verre partout dans la pièce. Relena était agenouillée près du jeune homme, sa manche gauche trempée de sang, et fixant ses mains rougies avec hébétude. Elle leva lentement les yeux agrandis de terreur et d'incrédulité vers Quatre, le fixant d'un regard plein de souffrance. Et alors un horrible hurlement de bête blessée franchit ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!! [4]

*****************************************************************************************************************

__

Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève / C'est comme une lueur d'espoir / Il y a l'ombre et la lumière / Au milieu de notre trajectoire / Il fallait choisir une route / Alors on a choisi la pluie / Acide à s'en brûler le coeur / Pourvu que plane les esprits / Il y a tes yeux qui me tuent / Quand tu me dis que c'est fini / Il y a le vent de nos sanglots qui souffle pour une amnistie / Mais rien n'arrêtera la lutte / Rien ne séchera cette pluie / Non rien ne finira la chute non rien ne finit l'infini / Rien ne desserrera nos mains / Rien n'éteindra l'éphémère / Nous forcerons oui nous forcerons le destin / Et puis nous percerons les mystères / Il y a les lois de l'empire / Et les trous noirs dans la mémoire / Il y a le meilleur et puis le pire / Au milieu de notre trajectoire / Combien tu vends ta liberté / Dis combien tu vends ta poésie / Moi j'ai même vendu mon âme au diable / Pour ton sourire / Puisque tout est aléatoire / Dans le cahot des univers / Et puisque insoluble est la réponse / Et puisque déjà me manque l'air / Mais qu'importe les directions / Jusqu'au delà de la limite / Tous les chemins mènent à tes yeux / Tous les chemins mènent à la fuite / Rien ne desserrera nos mains / Rien n'éteindra l'éphémère / Nous forcerons nos destins / Nous percerons les mystères / Rien ne desserrera ces poings / L'univers, l'univers / Nous retrouverons nos chemins / Nos idées et puis l'univers / Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève / C'est comme une lueur d'espoir / Il y a l'ombre et la lumière / Au milieu de notre trajectoire / Ouais il fallait choisir une route / Alors on a choisi les pluies / Acides à s'en brûler le coeur / Pourvu que plane nos esprits

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà la fin... sadique hein ? Je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup-là ^^ Ca ressemble à peu près à ce que je voulais... Quand je disais que la fin vous plairait pas... mais interdiction de porter atteinte à ma personne (en gestes, mots ou pensées) sinon vous saurez jamais la suite de cette histoire... **(Katel : T____T JE TE DETESTE !!! TU M'AS ENCORE FAIT PLEURER !!!!!!!) **Qu'est-ce que je m'aime des fois... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (soupir de contentement et de fierté de totale d'une Tenchi Liloo Manson en plein génie créatif... et en pleine crise de folie, de sadisme, de séance de torture de personnages et de lectrices ^^) Tiens, je crois que Manson a pris le dessus, ça lui ressemble assez... Bon, et ben voilà, je m'arrête là pour le moment. Je sais pas du tout quand je vais écrire la suite... si suite il y a... je pense que je vais faire un petit break... Comme partir 10 jours en vacances ^____________^ Enfin !!! Des vacances, des vraies !!! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'en ai pas eu... ^^

****

[1]Katel : Oooooooooh… Le vilain pitit Quatre qui joue les entremetteurs !!!

Kiwi : *kiwi morte de rire* dis donc, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins ce soir !

Tenchi : ouais, il a décidé comme on dit, de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Plus le temps maintenant, de regarder et laisser faire...

[2]Kiwi : Oui bonne option ^^

Katel : ^^ Ce qu'elle sait pas, c'est que Heero est en fait un extraterrestre et qu'il a des yeux derrière la tête !!!

Tenchi : C'est ce que je me tue à répéter : il est pas humain -__-'

[3]Kiwi : Oh non pas maintenant V_V…Tenchi t'es immonde !

Tenchi : Je sais ! ^^

[4]Katel : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH T______________T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!! TENCHI T'ES MOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE !!!!!!

Kiwi : *kiwi complètement hystérique* Ahhhhhhhhh !!!!! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait !!!!!!!!

Tenchi : Heu... une bêtise ? Un peu d'action ? Une tentative de suicide ?


	5. Elle est ma tendresse

Titre : Du coq à l'âme - Chapitre 5

Auteur : Toujours Tenchi

Base : Gundam Wing… et je m'inspire de ma culture littéraire, télévisuelle, musicale et cinématographique pour tout le reste… ça fait peur

Genre : Action, un peu de tendresse dans un monde de brute, et ça devient vraiment pas beau à lire (dans le sens : âme sensible s'abstenir, surtout si la fin du chapitre précédent vous a perturbé…) et ça va pas s'arranger par la suite

Disclaimer : Donc, tout ce qui se rapporte directement à la série n'est pas à moi, ce qui inclut les G Boys, évidemment. Par contre ! L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ainsi que O'Connell, le personnel de l'hôpital, Eva, Nicky (je crois que j'oublie rien - ) m'appartiennent à 100 pour 100 , vu que c'est moi qui les ai créés ! Et toc ! Tout le monde s'en moque Tenchi…

Notes : D'abord je tiens à présenter mes excuses les plus plates et les plus sincères à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont attendu ce chapitre 5 depuis des mois avec patience. Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes que je n'exposerai pas ici, il faudra donc me croire sur parole ! Bon, en tout cas, le troisième album de Saez est sorti et je vous le conseille fortement. A part ça, le titre et les paroles de début sont de Roch Voisine, une chanson que j'adore (ben quoi, je l'écoutais quand j'avais 9-10 ans, il y a… longtemps - et je l'aime toujours), et celles de la fin sont copyright Robbie Williams… Feel, vous connaissez ? Mais si ! "I just wanna feel real love fill the home that I live in ! Cause I got too much life, running thru my veins going to waste..." Alors ? Vous voyez ?! C'est la chanson de la pub pour je ne sais plus quelle voiture où un jeune homme chante cette chanson pour avoir gagné 3 francs six sous pour l'horodateur et ledit Robbie apparaît à la fin pour... bon je vais pas vous raconter la pub en entier quand même ! Vous avez qu'à regarder la télé !

Email : toujours le même

Remerciements : (j'adore cette partie-la surtout quand il y a plein de merci à dire )

Yuki-chan : Tadam !!! La voilà la suite !!! Désolée pour le retard, promis je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme du début. Mais en même temps, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Un petit détail qui a son importance, je coupe toujours au moment le plus intéressant Je trouve ça marrant… oui j'ai un petit côté sadique, et j'en suis fière. De toute façon, je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose que du Heero/Relena… remarque j'ai jamais trop essayé. Et j'ai pas envie de toute façon. Il y a trop peu de textes qui vont dans ce sens à mon goût. Et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi les fans français détestent autant Relena…

Jenni944 : Alors là je suis très flattée, merci beaucoup Enfin ne meurs pas trop tôt quand même, ce serait dommage de ne pas lire la fin Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Wen : Et oui je continue, et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter ! Donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Et dans le cas contraire, j'aurai bien évidemment la délicatesse, la politesse, la gentillesse de prévenir. Mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Alors bonne lecture !

Bunny : je mets un point d'honneur à trouver des paroles de chanson qui cadrent avec le chapitre, sur le thème au moins. Je trouve que c'est une bonne façon d'illustrer le texte. Et puis je suis fan de musique alors j'aime faire découvrir les textes qui me plaisent. Et puis c'est un peu le schéma d'un film ou d'une série télé : un générique de début, un générique de fin. Par contre, je te déconseille d'utiliser la mort-aux-rats de Manson contre moi ! - méchante ! Sinon, pas de suite ! Pour écrire des chapitres aussi longs, je cogite longtemps, la preuve. Mais comme mon petit cerveau étriqué regorge d'idées qui se bousculent… Si ça continue ça va être plus long que prévu. Le vocabulaire, j'essaie de le varier, histoire de pas trop faire de répétitions. Et puis la langue française est tellement jolie, que ce serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter le plus possible. Et puis j'essaie de rendre vrai ce texte, ces personnages, c'est comme ça qu'on touche les gens et qu'on fait passer ses idées. Sinon ce que j'écris n'aurait aucun sens, aucun intérêt, et vous n'auriez pas ces réactions qui font tellement plaisir Copine à moi !

Drusilla02 : Elle promet plein de choses en effet ! Et l'intrigue s'obscurcit… enfin j'espère… Rhooo !!! Une fan de Buffy ! J'adore cette série ! Le dernier épisode était fantastiquement génial. Le mystère du chapitre 1… Il trouvera sa réponse un peu plus tard, encore un peu de patience D'ailleurs je crois que c'est dans le chapitre 6 ! Et non, je n'ai pas honte d'être sadique… Je m'amuserai pas autant à écrire sinon Et puis j'adore finir mes chapitres de cette façon.

Athenais : Je dirais pas que cet évènement les sépare. Enfin tout est écrit dans ce qui suit, je te laisse le découvrir Et encore désolée pour tout ce retard. J'espère que ça va te plaire en tout cas.

Julie : Merci, merci beaucoup, je suis contente Alors la suite, là voilà ! Et merci, parce que du courage va m'en falloir un maximum !

Kiwidieu : Mon petit Maître chéri !!! Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise Pourvu que ça dure. Je dois écrire que des trucs qui doivent être lus plusieurs fois, c'est pas possible. En tout cas, il faut se dire que tout ce qui arrive dans cette fic n'est pas le fruit du hasard, il y a une raison à tout ! Reste à savoir laquelle. Quand à l'intrigue, elle progresse encore plus. A un point tel que je me demande même si ça ne devient pas carrément obscure. Calleigh ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Mis à part que je suis tordue ? Bon, pour le moment elle pense pas grand-chose, elle dort… sur mes genoux… Bon en tout cas, heureusement que le maître est derrière son padawan pour qu'il continue, parce que sinon…

Sissi : Quatre… il a pas fini le pauvre de se retrouver au milieu. C'est une habitude agaçante, hein ? la fin brutale des chapitres. Et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! C'est pas fini Ouh ! Vilaine Tenchi ! Bon, désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'arrive pas à ne pas être sadique… faut que je prenne des cours de gentillesse, et que j'arrête les films sanglants… Oh finalement non, c'est pas marrant

Katel : ma petite sœur Zola !!! Moi j'aime bien quand tu fais de longues reviews (même quand elles sont pas pour moi ) Tu vois celui-là est encore plus long ! Et j'ai mis encore plus de temps à publier cette fois ! Ca c'est moins cool, je sais. Bon, alors là y a encore plus d'action, mais tu le sais déjà… Je ne tue personne que tu connaisses personnellement promis. Et je t'interdis de lire encore J'ai fais serment… Si tu continues, je le supprime carrément, et je brûle l'original ! Et je viens chez toi pour vérifier qu'il n'est sur aucun disque dur ou amovible - Il n'est pourtant pas si triste que ça… je pleure pas moi en le lisant. Comprends pas. Bref, en tout cas, n'hésite pas à t'étaler, comme ça je me sentirai coupable de négliger mes devoirs de lectrice, et je lirai enfin tous les textes que j'ai en retard… je suis irrécupérable…

Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois En tout cas bonne lecture tout le monde, merci à tous les lecteurs, même les anonymes.

* * *

**Elle est ma tendresse**

_Pour le meilleur et aussi pour le pire / Pour toutes ces douleurs et pour tous les rires / Pour la chaleur de son corps qui soupire / Pour ses yeux qui pleurent quand je la fais souffrir / Pour le terrible manque d'elle quand elle s'en va / Pour les nuits sans sommeil quand on ne s'aime pas / J'apprendrai le silence pour ne pas lui mentir / J'apprendrai son absence quand elle voudra partir / J'lui donnerai mes nuits blanches, mes rêves et mes délires / Les matins d'mes dimanches, des ailes pour s'enfuir / J'lui apprendrai l'amour, celui qu'on fait à deux / Celui qu'elle a toujours quand il en manque un peu / Elle est ma tendresse / Elle a mon amour / J'veux pas qu'on la blesse / J'veux personne autour / Elle est mon espace, mon identité / Le vrai dans la glace / Quand j'veux me regarder / J'apprendrai les couleurs qui tissent les étoiles / Je remplirai son coeur de tout c'qui fait pas mal / J'arrêterai le temps quand elle voudra grandir / Pour elle je ferai en grand tout ce qu'elle n'ose pas dire / Je lui donnerai les mots qui n'ont pas d'importance / Et qui posent le beau sur un amour intense / J'lui donnerai du soleil avec du bleu immense / Pour pas qu'elle se réveille du côté du silence / Elle est l'étrange certitude / Le manque qui empêche de rêver / Pour tous ceux qui s'aiment par habitude / Et qui s'appartiennent à moitié..._

**"La ministre des Affaires étrangères, Relena Peacecraft, a été victime d'un attentat il y a à peine quelques minutes. D'après nos informations, un sniper encore non identifié a réussi à s'introduire dans les jardins du palais résidentiel Peacecraft, et a fait feu sur la Ministre alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau. Toujours selon nos sources, Mme la Ministre ne serait que légèrement blessée, et hors de danger. Mais l'un de ses gardes du corps, un ancien pilote de Gundam, Heero Yuy, a été beaucoup plus sévèrement touché. A l'heure actuelle, son état est jugé plutôt critique. La Ministre revenait du Parlement, où..."**

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable !

- Monsieur, je...

- Non ! Taisez-vous. N'aggravez pas votre cas en me donnant des excuses idiotes. Vous vous êtes planté lamentablement, et au lieu d'éliminer le problème, vous en avez créé d'autres ! Et dire que vous êtes censé être l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite…

Une voix masculine, jeune, un rien sarcastique, s'éleva alors du coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

- C'est vous le crétin. Je vous avais pourtant recommandé de ne rien tenter pour l'instant. Surtout de cette manière. Il est trop proche d'elle. Depuis avril, il est très attentif. Il est excellent dans son travail. Vous le savez pourtant. Et vous êtes trop pressé.

- Très bien. Que me conseillez-vous alors ?

- D'attendre. Attendre encore un peu.

- Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps !

- Je vais m'en charger. Personnellement. Et à MA manière. Vous inquiétez pas, considérez que votre... "problème" est résolu. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, faites-moi confiance pour ça. L'heure est venue de solder certains comptes. Et de prouver certaines de mes... théories.

* * *

Quand les secouristes arrivèrent au centre hospitalier de Sank, un médecin titulaire, un interne et plusieurs infirmières des urgences prirent immédiatement en charge le jeune homme. Un des secouristes leur donna rapidement le bilan de la situation.

- Plaie par balle au thorax. Tension palpée à 10, quand on l'a embarqué il était inconscient. On a foncé directement ici. Il a repris connaissance dans l'ambulance il y a quelques minutes seulement. Mais il semble dans le cirage.

- Ok. Il a l'air de saigner beaucoup. C'est la victime de l'attentat ?

- Oui, le garde du corps de la Ministre. Un gosse de 18 ans, Heero Yuy.

- Très bien. On va tout faire pour le sauver. 18 ans... c'est trop jeune... Ma journée est presque finie, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de la conclure par un décès.

Le cortège arriva dans une salle de réanimation inoccupée, et déplacèrent Heero du brancard des ambulanciers à celui placé au centre de la salle. Et la fébrilité s'intensifia d'un cran, chacun se pressant autour de leur patient, posant les IV, les électrodes, les différents capteurs…

- La sat' chute à 87 !

- Montez-le à 15 litres d'O2, et je veux un cliché du thorax ! Drain thoracique, groupe RH, agglu et prévenez le bloc !

- Docteur ! La sat' chute à 84 !

- Induction rapide et tube de 8. On l'intube, il respire mal.

L'interne intuba Heero. Le médecin écouta rapidement le bruit de son cœur et des poumons, pour vérifier que le tube était bien en place.

- Ok. Joanne, bistouri !

L'infirmière en chef lui tendit l'instrument et commença à ballonner le jeune homme, en branchant le ballon sur le tube d'intubation. Le médecin fit une entaille dans le cinquième espace intercostal.

- T'en fais pas, on va te sortir de là. Drain de 32 !

Le médecin enfonça le drain thoracique dans l'entaille qu'il venait de pratiquer. Joanne vit le jeune homme fermer doucement les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Elle confia le ballonnage à une autre infirmière, et frotta le thorax de Heero de son poing fermé. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réaction, Heero gardait les yeux fermés.

- Je veux une tension, il s'enfonce ! Pupilles fixes, plus de pouls !

- Ok, on l'ouvre ! Plateau de thoracotomie !

Joanne aspergea le torse de Heero de bétadine. Le médecin pratiqua une incision de la base du cou jusqu'à la partie inférieure du sternum, qu'il scia ensuite dans le sens de la longueur, puis son interne plaça l'écarteur, pour garder le thorax ouvert et une vue nette sur le cœur et les poumons.

- 1500 CC dans le thoracile !

- Aspiration ! Pas de tamponnade, on dirait que c'est l'artère pulmonaire qui saigne. On commence le massage interne ! Il pisse toujours le sang bon dieu ! Il faut absolument stopper cette hémorragie.

Pendant que les palettes internes se chargeaient, l'interne massa le cœur de Heero entre ses mains, tentant de maintenir artificiellement la circulation sanguine, afin que le cerveau et les autres organes vitaux soient suffisamment irrigués, pour limiter les possibles séquelles neurologiques. Joanne poursuivait le ballonnement du jeune homme.

- Ca y est, l'artère est clampée.

Le médecin saisit les palettes internes. Des bips résonnaient et envahissaient toute la pièce, augmentant encore la tension nerveuse qui y régnait.

- On dégage ! Allez, reviens !

- Toujours en fibrillation !

- Combien de culots passés ?

- Un PSC et six concentrés globulaires.

- On dégage ! Je n'entends pas de fuite, ça devrait marcher, merde !

- L'adré a eu le temps de circuler…

- Allez ! Nom de dieu ! Bats-toi un peu ! On dégage !

- Docteur ! On dirait que le cœur se remplit…

- Ok, on arrête et on voit.

Un silence angoissé s'installa brièvement, pendant que Joanne vérifiait les constantes. Les bips se calmèrent, reprenant un rythme plus normal.

- Ca y est ! J'ai un pouls ! La tension remonte aussi !

- OUIIIII !!!! Ok, ok ! Bon, il est stable, on le monte au bloc ! Vite, on se bouge ! On vérifie les constantes. N'arrêtez pas de le ballonner, d'accord ?

Le médecin et son interne se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire satisfait. Ils avaient réussi. Puis le titulaire rattrapa rapidement le brancard où reposait Heero, pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bloc opératoire et le confier à l'équipe de chirurgie.

* * *

Quatre arpentait le couloir, depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, le visage rongé par l'angoisse. Tout avait été tellement vite. Pendant quelques minutes, un vent de panique avait soufflé sur le palais. La Ministre était touchée, son garde du corps personnel était gravement blessé, et personne ne savait comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Le palais était pourtant devenu une véritable forteresse ces derniers mois. Mais la meilleure des défenses possédait toujours une faille, un talon d'Achille. Ce nouvel attentat contre Relena, au sein même de sa demeure, venait encore de le prouver. Mais il serait bien temps de se préoccuper de l'identité du tireur. Le plus urgent (et le plus inquiétant) était pour le moment l'état de santé de Heero. Et à la tête qu'avaient faite les ambulanciers au moment de la prise en charge du japonais, Quatre redoutait le pire.

Relena était en salle de sutures, les yeux dans le vague, les images de l'attentat défilant en boucle dans son esprit. En état de choc, elle se laissait docilement faire par un médecin. Celui-ci posa le dernier point de suture, et banda le bras de sa patiente, toujours sans réaction. Il la regarda quelques minutes, espérant attirer son attention. Mais en vain. Il se leva alors. Sachant que son ami l'attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce, le médecin sortit pour lui annoncer qu'il avait terminé avec les blessures de Relena.

Dès que Quatre vit le médecin sortir de la salle, il s'approcha de lui.

- Alors docteur ?

- Physiquement elle va bien. Elle a juste quelques coupures et contusions, et une entaille au bras gauche, là où la balle l'a effleurée. Elle a eu de la chance. Ce jeune homme l'a sans doute sauvée. Je lui ai fait quelques points de suture, et posé un bandage, qu'il faudra changer tous les jours. Ne mouillez surtout pas la blessure, et contrôlez bien que ça cicatrise et que ça ne s'infecte pas. En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à appeler un médecin, ou à la ramener à l'hôpital. Revenez dans trois semaines pour ôter les points, ou demander à son médecin traitant ou à une infirmière de le faire.

- Très bien.

- Par contre, elle est encore en état de choc. Elle ne réagit pas. Ramenez-la chez elle et couchez-la. Elle a besoin de dormir.

- Et comment va Heero ?

- Le jeune homme ? Je n'en sais rien. Il est au bloc je pense. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous renseigner. En attendant, allez voir votre amie. Elle a besoin de vous.

- Merci docteur.

Quatre resta quelques instants sur le seuil à observer la jeune fille. Comment allaient-ils tous s'en sortir ? Il n'osait même pas envisager ce qui se passerait si Heero venait à mourir. Ce serait un véritable drame. Le jeune homme tenta de se reprendre, en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser ses funestes pensées.

Aucune émotion ne filtrait de Relena. Elle était aussi fermée qu'une huître. Etanche. Impénétrable. Quatre se rapprocha alors, et s'assit en face d'elle, là où le médecin s'était tenu quelques minutes auparavant. Relena avait la tête penchée en avant, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage derrière un rideau protecteur. Ses yeux bleus regardaient fixement le sol, comme si toutes les réponses à ses questions résidaient dans le lino de l'hôpital. Quatre prit ses mains glacées et les serra dans les siennes. Il l'appela doucement.

- Relena ? Relena, tu m'entends ? Je vais demander à O'Connell de te ramener. J'ai prévenu Lady Une, elle a envoyé Wufei et Sally. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver à la résidence. Moi je dois rester ici, pour avoir des nouvelles de Heero.

A ce nom, Relena tressaillit légèrement. Première réaction. Mais la jeune fille demeura amorphe. Quatre resta silencieux quelques minutes ne sachant que dire. Mais contre toute attente, il vit son corps se mettre à trembler convulsivement. Et deux gouttes d'eau s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le prit de vitesse et releva la tête brusquement. Et son cri, aux intonations sauvages, résonna dans la pièce vide.

- NON !!!

- ...

- Je reste ici. Je veux rester. Je ne rentrerai pas, tu m'entends ?! Il faut que je reste. S'il est là, c'est par ma faute. S'il meurt, ce sera ma faute.

Une lueur sauvage luisait dans ses yeux remplis de larmes. Et la colère. Une colère sourde et féroce. Le barrage de ses émotions céda alors, et Quatre en fut envahi, jusqu'à être suffoqué. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

- Oh mon dieu, Quatre... je ne sais pas quoi faire... je suis fatiguée... si fatiguée... Heero n'aurait jamais dû rester près de moi... j'aurais mieux fait de mourir...

- Relena...

- Non ! La mort me suit comme une ombre... depuis toujours ! Tous ceux qui m'approchent meurent un jour ou l'autre ! J'en ai assez !!!

- Relena ! Ca suffit ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute...

Sentant que tout autre argument serait vain dans l'état où elle était, Quatre préféra se taire. Il se contenta alors de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer le plus fort possible. Pour le moment, c'était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin. Du réconfort. Une présence amie.

- Chuuuuut... ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas mourir, il est solide. Il nous l'a déjà prouvé plus d'une fois.

Et il continua à la bercer longuement contre lui, en lui caressant le dos. Mais malgré ses paroles rassurantes, en son for intérieur il n'était sûr de rien. Il pria seulement que l'avenir lui donne raison, et que Heero combatte son propre corps pour survivre et s'en sortir.

* * *

Relena s'était finalement endormie sur son épaule. Quatre fixait le mur blanc de la salle d'attente, et le poster qui s'y trouvait. Le proverbe inscrit dessus était tellement vrai. La terre n'est pas un don de nos parents, ce sont nos enfants qui nous la prêtent. C'était mal barré. Ils ne la rendraient pas en bon état. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Pour des choses dérisoires, futiles. La vie en elle-même n'était déjà ni facile ni rose, il fallait en plus que l'humanité se la complique un peu plus. Depuis longtemps Quatre se demandait pour quelles raisons obscures. Mais y avait-il seulement une raison ? Il en doutait. Un peu plus chaque jour. Peut-être l'homme était-il incapable d'être heureux et de se contenter de ce qu'il avait ? Peut-être était-ce sa nature, son destin de toujours vouloir plus, de convoiter le pré du voisin, de se pourrir autant l'existence, au risque de s'autodétruire irrémédiablement… peut-être les conflits, les guerres étaient inévitables ? La paix entre les hommes était peut-être utopique ? La violence, la colère, la destruction étaient peut-être inhérentes à chaque individu. L'amour n'était peut-être pas assez fort, ce n'était peut-être pas la solution, la réponse à tout. Tout ce que lui, ses amis, et une poignée d'autres faisaient depuis des années, tout cela était peut-être vain finalement. Tant d'existences gâchées. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cette idée. Se résoudre à baisser les bras, à dire "merde" à tout ce qui avait été accompli, et tout ce qui restait à accomplir. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et l'espoir, même utopique, était un véritable moteur, pour lui, pour tous. L'espoir était la seule chose qui subsistait souvent. Une richesse, un trésor humain. Oter tout espoir, c'était à son sens ôter toute vie. C'était peut-être l'unique sentiment qu'on ne pouvait détruire totalement. Même l'amour naissait de l'espoir. Et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. L'espoir de voir que tout allait s'arranger. Peut-être pas comme il s'y attendait. Malgré tout il fallait que ça s'arrange. Que Heero s'en sorte. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pria. Comme jamais il n'avait prié. De tout son coeur. De toute son âme. En y mettant toute sa conviction. Celle d'un désespéré, d'un naufragé. Il implora Allah d'épargner le grand guerrier qu'était Heero.

Quatre sentit Relena s'agiter. Elle s'étira en promenant un regard encore ensommeillé autour d'elle.

- Relena, ça va ?

- Mmmm... J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Non à peine une heure.

- Et bien ça a largement suffi apparemment... j'ai mal partout. Rappelle-moi de ne plus dormir sur une chaise.

- J'essaierai.

La main de la jeune fille se crispa alors sur son bras, et son regard s'assombrit. Quatre tourna la tête dans la même direction, pour voir un chirurgien s'approcher à pas lourds, le regard las, les traits tirés, encore en tenue. Le coeur de Relena manqua un battement, sa respiration se bloqua. Seigneur, en général quand les médecins tiraient une tête de six pieds de long, c'était rarement bon signe. Le médecin s'arrêta devant eux et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Quatre se leva, en soutenant Relena, qu'il sentait sur le point de défaillir.

- Docteur...

- Bonjour. Vous êtes les amis de Monsieur Yuy, n'est-ce pas ?

- O...oui... comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien, comme vous le savez, il est arrivé avec une plaie par balle assez importante au thorax. Il a fait une hémorragie plutôt grave, que nous avons réussi à stopper, heureusement. Son artère pulmonaire était touchée, mais nous l'avons réparée. Pour le moment son état est stable. Ce jeune homme nous a fait une belle frayeur. A présent, la balle est dans son camp. S'il se bat et qu'il passe la nuit, il sera sorti d'affaire. Il faut juste espérer qu'il ne fasse pas d'embolie pulmonaire, de pneumothorax ou ne développe d'infection. Pour le moment il est en soins intensifs, où son état est constamment surveillé. Nous retirerons son drain thoracique dans 48 heures si tout va bien. Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne vous en faites pas. Dès qu'il reprendra conscience, nous l'extuberons.

- On peut le voir ?

Le chirurgien sembla hésiter, ne sachant que répondre. Après tout, la jeune fille en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui... son patient non plus d'ailleurs. Comment dire non à la Ministre...

- Très bien, mais un seul de vous deux. Il est encore dans le coma et affaibli par son hémorragie. De toute façon, il est intubé et il ne pourra pas parler, même s'il se réveille. Mais sentir une présence familière lui sera sans doute bénéfique.

- Vas-y Relena, ta place est auprès de lui pour le moment. Tu sauras mieux l'aider que moi.

- Merci Quatre.

- De toute façon je dois rentrer et m'occuper de tout. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, si ce n'est déjà le cas. Il faut organiser une conférence de presse pour calmer l'opinion publique. Ne t'inquiète de rien, concentre-toi sur Heero, je m'occupe personnellement de tout ça.

Relena le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue avant de suivre le chirurgien. Quatre les regarda s'éloigner et disparaître au détour d'un couloir, un sourire triste et rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres, sa main frôlant inconsciemment l'endroit où les lèvres de Relena s'étaient posées. Comment pouvait-on vouloir assassiner une femme comme elle ? Le regard bleu du jeune homme se durcit. Il retrouverait le coupable, dut-il y passer tout son temps, sacrifier ses obligations premières. Mais il le retrouverait et lui ferait regretter son acte. On ne s'attaquait pas à ses amis, à sa famille, sans en subir les conséquences. Son pacifisme et sa bonté avaient leurs limites.

Relena eut un coup au coeur en voyant Heero. Il était tellement pâle. Il avait l'air tellement fragile. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis que les secouristes les avaient pris en charge quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient été transportés dans deux ambulances différentes. Et puis elle ne se rappelait pas grand chose de ce qui s'était passé après l'attentat en fait. La dernière chose qu'elle avait en mémoire, c'était Heero étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos, une tâche rouge qui s'étendait sur la moquette, ses mains à elle, poisseuses et écarlates du sang d'un autre, l'odeur métallique et écoeurante, le bruit assourdissant de la panique.

Relena s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le tabouret, et hésita avant de prendre doucement une main abandonnée dans la sienne. L'ironie de ce simple geste la saisit et lui arracha un petit rire nerveux.

- Et dire que si tu étais conscient et en pleine forme, tu n'accepterais sans doute pas ce genre de gestes, aussi spontanés soient-ils... oh mon dieu Heero, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais...

Et des larmes nouées de stress roulèrent lentement sur ses joues pour se perdre sur le sol.

- Tellement désolée. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Si seulement je n'étais pas moi... si tu savais à quel point je me déteste, à quel point je souffre à chaque fois que je te vois prendre des risques... pour moi surtout...je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi... malgré tout ce que tu peux croire... C'est tellement dur, tout ça, ma vie, toi, mes responsabilités... Parfois je me dis qu'on n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer... mais il manquerait quelque chose à ma vie, toi. C'est contradictoire, je sais. Mais en ce moment tout est contradictoire dans ma vie. Tout me fait souffrir... ta présence, ton absence, mon travail, mon inaction, mon entourage, ma solitude... Je me demande souvent si je serais heureuse un jour... Tout est tellement incertain... mon existence elle-même l'est. Je ne sais jamais si je verrais demain, même si j'essaie de ne pas y penser, les jours comme aujourd'hui sont là pour me le rappeler... me rappeler aussi que les gens qui m'entourent sont également en danger... à cause de moi. Mais malgré tout, au milieu de tout ça, de toutes ces incertitudes, ces doutes, ce danger, cette frustration qui me ronge chaque jour depuis si longtemps, une chose est certaine, immuable... une seule... mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal, Heero. Ca me broie le coeur... parce que je sais que rien n'est possible.

Relena laissa sa main vagabonder, errer sur le visage endormi, presque paisible du gisant, effleurant les mèches rebelles, suivant la courbure d'une pommette jusqu'au tracé du menton. Elle se leva doucement et posa ses lèvres sur le front tiède et humide du jeune homme. Elle se rassit, sentant encore ce baiser volé la réchauffer. Elle posa sa joue sur la main de Heero, qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde, comme pour conserver un point d'ancrage avec la réalité. Elle se laissa alors de nouveau envahir par le sommeil, s'abandonnant au tendre appel de Morphée.

* * *

Heero se sentait bizarre. A la fois bien, à la fois... mal. Il avait mal, quelque part dans le corps. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à localiser la source précise de cette douleur. Et puis il n'arrivait pas à se ouvrir les yeux non plus malgré tous ses efforts. Ce n'était franchement pas normal. Ne surtout pas s'affoler, et remonter calmement au dernier souvenir en date. Alors, il était dans le bureau de Relena, en train de rédiger un énième rapport, aussi ennuyeux et monotone que les précédents. Elle était arrivée, avait commencé à lui parler, à lui présenter des excuses et... non… il allait... l'embrasser ?! Il se rappelait l'avoir retenue, s'être penché vers elle, hypnotisé par ses lèvres... juste avant qu'une brûlure connue ne lui traverse la poitrine. Il s'était alors jeté sur la princesse, juste avant que tout ne se... brouille et devienne... noir. Ca c'était ses derniers souvenirs. Une balle dans la poitrine. Chouette. Et maintenant ? Il était quoi ? Mort ? Non, il ne sentirait rien si c'était le cas... enfin, après tout il n'était jamais mort, donc comment savoir ? Il était conscient mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. C'était peut-être ça la mort. Non... il sentait... il sentait quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa main. Après plusieurs tentatives et des efforts qui lui parurent inhumains, il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes pour que sa vision s'éclaircisse. De pâles rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les stores. Il faisait jour. Il tourna lentement la tête. Relena. C'était Relena qu'il avait senti. Il retira doucement sa main pour la poser sur sa tête. Depuis quand était-elle ici ? Elle avait dû s'endormir d'épuisement. Le toucher soyeux des cheveux blonds le lui confirma. Et la douleur qui lui traversa la poitrine aussi. Il n'était pas mort. Il avait la tête comme un tonneau, l'impression d'être dans une gangue de coton. Sa caresse dût la réveiller car la jeune fille commença à s'agiter.

Relena leva la tête, un instant désorientée. L'hôpital. Heero ! Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour voir deux yeux bleus la fixer. Un sourire éclaira son visage, et le soulagement l'envahit.

- Heero ! Tu es réveillé ! Je reviens, je vais chercher le médecin.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Heero lui saisit la main dans une grimace de douleur, avec une rapidité étonnante pour un blessé dans son état. Relena s'immobilisa et le regarda, aimantée par son regard. Ses yeux semblaient lui poser une question. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi qui nous as fait peur. On a cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Relena sentit ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main du jeune homme et se pencha pour déposer sur son front, un baiser humide et salé.

Heero la regarda sortir de la pièce. Elle était saine et sauve, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Le reste lui importait peu. Sauf peut-être retrouvé celui ou ceux qui avaient attenté à la vie de la princesse, et le leur faire regretter. Mais il comptait sur ses amis pour le faire à sa place, lui étant pour le moment dans l'incapacité physique de le faire.

Elle revint avec le médecin quelques minutes plus tard. Des minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Le sourire qu'elle lui dédiait lui sembla celui d'un ange.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Bon, je vais enlever le tube de votre gorge. Ca ne va pas être agréable, et sûrement assez douloureux. Vous allez prendre une grande inspiration, et quand je vous le direz, vous soufflerez aussi fort que vous pourrez. Vous êtes prêt ?

Heero fit un petit signe de la main pour signifier qu'il était ok.

- Très bien. Inspirez… soufflez !

Et le médecin retira le tube de sa gorge. C'était plus que désagréable. Il eut l'impression, en vrac, d'étouffer, qu'on lui marchait sur la gorge et qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans la poitrine. Il se mit à tousser, et eut du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Relena lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire. Ce qui apaisa un peu sa brûlure. Mais pas la douleur cuisante de son torse. Le chirurgien vérifia ses signes vitaux et sa perfusion, puis quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Relena reprit sa place, serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement le front.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. J'ai cru mourir Heero.

- Désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est ma faute.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est la faute de celui qui t'a prise pour cible. Pas la tienne. Tu ne te balades pas avec une cible dans le dos et un écriteau disant « Tirez-moi dessus » que je sache.

Relena le regarda, incrédule, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux. Heero sourit. Il avait fait rire Relena. Un scoop ! Si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux, il se prendrait une balle dans le corps tous les jours, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre rire. En même temps il existait sûrement des moyens beaucoup moins douloureux d'obtenir le même résultat.

- Relena, ne me fais pas rire s'il te plaît, ça fait mal…

- Désolée. Mais Heero Yuy faisant un trait d'humour, c'est plutôt… inattendu et même incongru.

- Hn. Ce n'est pas faux. Mais approcher la mort d'aussi près, ça peut changer un homme. Surtout quand ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Ecoute. Pendant que j'attendais, j'ai pensé à des tas de choses. Et à une en particulier.

- Oui ?

- Et bien, je me disais que… qu'il serait utile que je… en fait, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien que tu m'apprennes une ou deux choses.

- Pardon ?

- Heu, oui… je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à manier une arme, et à me battre aussi. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Heero la regarda, bouche bée. Bon dieu ! La jeune fille devait être complètement bouleversée pour lui demander un truc pareil. Ou alors elle était tombée sur la tête et personne ne s'en était aperçu. Elle qui n'aimait ni les armes, ni la violence en général… C'était totalement insensé. Digne de la quatrième dimension…

- Heu… Relena, tu vas bien ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais ?

- Et moi je pense que oui, au contraire. On ne sait pas ce qui peut encore se passer. Et si j'arrive à développer certains de mes réflexes, si je parviens à me défendre seule, peut-être que ça épargnera certaines vies. Si j'arrive à me protéger, je n'aurais pas besoin d'autant de personnes pour garantir ma sécurité. Et je saurais réagir correctement et au bon moment aux menaces qui se présenteront. Tu comprends ?

Heero comprit, en effet. Même s'il avait un peu de mal à l'accepter venant d'elle. Elle avait besoin de se sentir utile. Elle avait une telle force en elle, une combativité hors du commun, à toute épreuve. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller, elle avait besoin d'être active. Alors si se défendre elle-même pouvait l'y aider… l'aider à se sentir mieux. Pourquoi pas. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

- D'accord. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais. Mais il va falloir attendre un peu, le temps que je me remette physiquement.

- Bien sûr. Mais apprends-moi la théorie en attendant. Et le reste, ce sera quand tu te sentiras mieux.

Heero resta silencieux quelques instants, hésitant et plein de doutes.

- Bon d'accord. Mais ça reste entre nous. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde de travers, en pensant que je transforme un ange de la paix en petit soldat.

- Ah, heu… très bien. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, tu as l'air épuisé. Pendant ce temps je vais aller me chercher à manger à la cafétéria. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca va aller, je ne risque pas de disparaître. Va te reposer un peu. Tu peux même rentrer si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici.

- Je ne me sens pas obligée. Pas le moins du monde. J'ai envie d'être près de toi.

Elle se leva, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front. Heero la regarda sortir, et se laissa aller au sommeil. Parler lui demandait de gros efforts, et sa poitrine le faisait énormément souffrir, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Relena se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait quand elle essaya de mettre une pièce dans le distributeur de boissons. Le problème était que la pièce refusait obstinément de glisser dans la fente. Sa tension nerveuse se relâchait, tous ses muscles contractés et noués se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Sentant les larmes venir, elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le plafond. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré ces derniers temps.

- T'as besoin d'aide ?

Relena tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix aux accents russes. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux ébène, mi-longs, qui prenait une barre chocolatée dans le distributeur voisin. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Heu… non, non, j'ai pas eu peur. Tu m'as juste surprise.

- Hn. Il est sorti d'affaires ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton ami, l'ancien pilote de Gundam, il va bien ?

- Ah, euh… oui. Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Mais comment sais-tu que…

- Je t'ai reconnue. Et puis ça fait la une de tous les médias, votre histoire.

- Ah, évidemment… tu es là pour quelle raison ?

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant, et Relena regretta presque de lui avoir posé la question, se sentant soudain indiscrète.

- Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…

- Non, t'inquiète ! Mon petit ami Ivan est sorti du coma il y a deux jours. Je viens le voir tous les jours après le… boulot.

- Oh.

- Bon je dois y retourner. Tu devrais manger un truc plus solide que ce qui se trouve dans ces machines ! La cafétéria se trouve à l'étage d'en dessous, au bout du bâtiment. Et je t'assure que contrairement à la légende, c'est presque aussi dégueulasse ! Peut-être à un de ces jours !

- Heu… oui…

Et la jeune femme fit volte-face, s'éloignant rapidement. Mais arrivée au milieu du couloir, elle sembla se souvenir d'une chose. Elle se retourna alors, et sans cesser de marcher, lui lança dans un sourire.

- Au fait, moi c'est Eva !

Et elle disparut au détour d'un couloir. Encore sous le choc de cette entrevue, Relena mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Pour s'apercevoir qu'en fait, rien dans les distributeurs ne la tentait, et qu'elle mourait même carrément de faim. Elle prit alors la direction de la cafétéria.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, se succédant les uns aux autres, témoins du rapide rétablissement de Heero. Son état physique s'améliorait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais connaissant le jeune homme ce n'était guère étonnant. Son thorax avait cicatrisé, et les médecins lui avaient retiré ses points de suture. Relena passait énormément de temps auprès de lui, négligeant ses obligations professionnelles. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Foster, qui tentait ainsi depuis près d'un mois de la discréditer aux yeux du monde, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais les assistants de Relena, ses conseillers, et Quatre bien sûr, avaient pris le relais et s'en sortaient brillamment, contrant également la campagne de diffamation de Foster. Relena se sentait souvent coupable de se décharger ainsi sur eux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester loin de Heero très longtemps. Ni à se concentrer sur les textes, décrets et autres projets de lois qu'elle était censée étudier, ainsi que l'exigeait normalement sa fonction. Elle avait donné une conférence de presse deux jours après l'attentat, pour annoncer qu'elle prenait un peu de repos, afin de se remettre du choc des deux attaques qu'elle avait subi. De toute façon, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Lady Une (qui avait eu cette brillante idée de "congés"), deux attentats en sept mois, ça faisait beaucoup à supporter nerveusement. Et une bonne excuse de s'éloigner du devant de la scène politique et médiatique. Elle lui avait donc généreusement "ordonn" de prendre du recul, et de se décharger sur son entourage. Elle avait également renforcé la sécurité (encore), avait chargé Sally et Wufei de l'enquête, et demandé à Trowa d'être le nouveau garde du corps personnel de la jeune fille, en plus des trois autres déjà affectés à ce poste. Et accessoirement celui de Heero, même si ce dernier aurait préféré se pendre plutôt que d'accepter la protection de quelqu'un. Trowa avait bien sûr accepté, avec toute la joie et l'enthousiasme que pouvait manifester son charmant visage. Ou du moins la moitié visible.

Relena croisait Eva tous les jours, soit à la cafétéria, soit devant les fameux distributeurs, ou encore dans les couloirs et les jardins de l'hôpital. A chaque fois, Eva partait dans des discussions survoltées, et arrivait à changer les idées de Relena quelques minutes. Ces brèves rencontres l'aidaient à se détendre et à supporter la situation, pas tous les jours facile. En effet, Heero n'était pas LE malade idéal, loin de là. Il fallait se battre, menacer, se fâcher, pour qu'il écoute les conseils des médecins et des infirmières, ce qui était usant à force. Tout le monde craquait au fur et à mesure. Alors en parler à Eva aidait Relena à relâcher un peu de pression. La jeune femme était vraiment extraordinaire de générosité et d'enthousiasme. Mais très mystérieuse. Relena n'avait réussi à savoir que peu de choses sur elle. Elle était née quelque part en Russie, il y avait 22 ans, et était au royaume de Sank depuis environ dix-huit mois. Relena ne connaissait rien d'autre sur elle. Ni son nom, ni sa profession, rien de sa vie en général. Eva n'aimait pas parler d'elle, et Relena l'avait senti immédiatement. Elle ne lui posait donc aucune question. Après tout, à quoi bon savoir ce genre de choses ? Ca ne l'avancerait à rien, et elle ne l'apprécierait pas plus pour autant. Si Eva désirait lui en parler, elle le ferait au moment voulu.

* * *

Début décembre, Heero put enfin sortir de l'hôpital, au plus grand soulagement de tout le personnel hospitalier, et des infirmières en particulier. Aucun autre évènement n'était venu perturbé la ministre et son entourage.

Quand Relena, suivie de près par Trowa, gagna la chambre de Heero après avoir signé les papiers de sortie, elle trouva le jeune homme debout devant son lit, aux prises avec une infirmière qui tentait vainement de le faire asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est le règlement ! Vous devez sortir de l'hôpital dans ce fauteuil !

Heero restait muet, et l'ignorait superbement, l'air de dire "Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses". Relena sentit que la jeune femme était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, histoire de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère et désamorcer une situation quelque peu explosive.

- Bonjour ! Tu es déjà prêt ? Et tes affaires ?

- Ici.

Heero montra du doigt un sac de sport posé au pied du lit.

- Ok. Trowa…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot de plus, Trowa avait saisi le sac, échangé un regard avec Heero et était ressorti, sans un bruit. L'infirmière, hypnotisée, l'avait suivi des yeux. Trowa provoquait souvent ce genre de réaction, Relena l'avait très vite remarqué. Sans avoir à prononcer un mot, il arrivait à conquérir, à séduire. Il possédait un charme magnétique et animal qui avait le pouvoir de faire fondre littéralement tout membre de la gente féminine se trouvant à proximité. Mais les femmes n'étaient pas les seules à y être sensibles. Son calme, son assurance attirait le respect, la confiance des hommes. Et ça marchait sur Heero, qui s'était d'ailleurs assis dans le fauteuil sans un mot. Il est vrai que Trowa avait un certain pouvoir sur Heero, qui avait un profond respect pour lui et ses opinions. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un seul regard et ils étaient en phase. Ils possédaient beaucoup de points communs, ce qui les rapprochaient et leur donnaient le même fonctionnement de pensées. Pas de véritable enfance, pas de nom, un caractère similaire. L'un avait été tueur à gage avant de suivre un entraînement militaire, l'autre avait été formé comme mercenaire. Heero était simplement plus impulsif dans ses décisions, plus torturé.

Relena poussa le fauteuil de Heero jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital, précédée par Trowa et encadrée par O'Connell et deux de ses collègues. Heero restait silencieux, mais Relena le sentait attentif aux moindres mouvements. Alors qu'ils signaient les papiers de sortie du jeune homme, Relena entendit une voix familière la héler.

- Hé ! Relena !

- Bonjour Eva ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi. Alors comme ça, vous rentrez enfin ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, je suis heureuse pour vous. Et pour les infirmières qui doivent être soulagées de voir partir la source de leurs tortures ! Ou de leurs pires cauchemars, voire des deux.

Heero haussa un sourcil, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à Eva. Celle-ci ne se laissa démonter une seconde et lui répondit par un grand sourire. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Relena et la regarda, les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice.

- En tout cas, petite Lena, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi Eva.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Eva attira Relena dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, si bas que la jeune fille dut se concentrer pour comprendre ses paroles sibyllines.

- Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, que tu as de gros ennuis, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Je mets mon numéro dans ta poche. Surtout ne fais confiance à personne.

Relena se figea, surprise.

- Mais…

- Allez ! Bye tout le monde ! Et bonne continuation !

Et Eva s'éloigna rapidement, comme si de rien n'était.

- Elle a vraiment le don pour apparaître et disparaître quand on s'y attend le moins…

- Tu la connais ?

Heero la regardait étrangement, et quand il lui posa cette question un peu idiote, Relena crut percevoir un fond d'inquiétude et de tension dans sa voix.

- Heu… oui. On s'est rencontrées ici le jour où tu es sorti du coma. Et depuis on s'est vues tous les jours. Pourquoi ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où avait disparu la jeune russe. C'est alors que Trowa prit la parole.

- J'ai fait mon enquête sur elle, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Elle n'a vraiment rien de suspect.

- Hn.

Relena s'impatienta. Le jeune homme fixait toujours dans la même direction, celle où s'était évaporée Eva, d'un regard vraiment très… bizarre. Sa paranoïa commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Surtout quand l'objet en était Eva, cette fille si gentille, qui avait su si bien la réconforter ces dernières semaines. Elle était peut-être plus naïve qu'elle ne le pensait, mais Eva ressemblait à tout sauf à une terroriste, une tueuse à gage ou à n'importe quoi d'autre ayant pris naissance quelque part dans le cerveau militaire et méfiant de Heero. Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait une personne capable de lui parler franchement et qui la considérait autrement que comme l'"espoir de la paix" ou une pauvre petite chose fragile… A croire que toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Heero ces dernières semaines n'avaient servies à rien.

- Heero, si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y ! Sinon laisse Eva tranquille ! Elle m'a beaucoup aidée figure-toi.

- Hn. Si tu le dis.

Au bord de l'apoplexie, et à deux doigts de pousser un hurlement de rage, Relena serra les dents et poussa rudement le fauteuil jusqu'à la sortie, où une voiture les attendait.

Le voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus total… et le plus lourd. Heero eut la désagréable impression d'être revenu deux mois en arrière. Il avait encore fait une bourde. Il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout, Trowa avait affirmé que Eva était clean. Donc dans l'absolu, il n'y avait aucun problème. Et pourtant cette fille lui laissait un sentiment curieux. Il y réfléchissait depuis un moment, quand il s'aperçut que la voiture était arrivée à destination. Relena s'empressa de sortir du véhicule, très irritée et sans un regard pour lui.

- Relena…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère et de… chagrin, déception ? Ce qui lui fit un coup au cœur. Mais où était la Relena de l'hôpital ? (tu l'as cassée ! --- Il est pas soigneux ce garçon ! JE suis pas contente, je lui prête plus rien, na !)

- Débrouille-toi !

Et elle partit comme une furie. Cette scène lui rappelait "vaguement" quelque chose.

- Kso !

- Heero, je pense que tu t'es… planté en beauté.

Cette petite phrase assassine venait, ô surprise, de Trowa, qui le fixait les bras croisés, un petit rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Et Heero se sentit d'un coup de très mauvaise humeur, avec une furieuse envie de lui dévisser la tête, histoire de lui apprendre à sourire autrement.

- Oh ça va !

Et il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la voiture pour se traîner jusque dans le hall, où Quatre était planté, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ? Je croyais que c'était arrangé entre vous…

- Rien !!!

Heero clopina jusqu'à sa chambre, légèrement nauséeux, et plutôt fatigué. Avant de se rappeler que SA chambre à elle était adjacente à la sienne à lui… comme il l'avait exigé plusieurs mois auparavant. Pas pour les raisons qu'il avait avancées à l'époque d'ailleurs. Et soudain, le ridicule de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait failli mourir, Relena avait failli mourir, ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se disputer, et voilà qu'en l'espace de deux secondes, tout avait basculé. Pour pas grand-chose. C'était stupide. Quel imbécile il faisait. Il se rendait compte que sa méfiance et son manque de confiance frôlaient la pathologie chronique.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait blessé Relena, chose qu'il s'était juré d'éviter à tout prix à l'avenir. Il hésita un petit moment devant la porte, se demandant si la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'être un peu seule et de se calmer. "Non, ça c'est de la lâchet". Coupant court à ses tergiversions, il toqua et entra dans la chambre. Pour trouver Relena, devant la porte-fenêtre, droite comme un i. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se crispa légèrement en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Ah. C'est toi.

- Heu… apparemment… oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Oui. Que voulait-il ? Que Relena retrouve sa bonne humeur par exemple ? Ouaich… mais c'était pas en lui disant ça que ça risquerait d'arriver. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, pour bien choisir ses mots et ne pas aggraver la situation. Mais plus le silence durait, plus le malaise s'installait et s'intensifiait. Il se jeta alors à l'eau, nerveux.

- Relena.

- ...

- Ecoute, je… je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai blessée.

- …

- Je ne voulais pas être désagréable. C'est juste un réflexe. J'ai sans doute été injuste.

- Sans doute ?!!! Oui, tu l'as été ! C'était tellement bien ! Tu as tout gâch

Heero reçut ces derniers mots exprimés dans un souffle, aussi douloureusement qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Désemparé, il s'approcha machinalement d'elle. Que dire ? Il s'arrêta près d'elle et regarda son profil devenu moins enfantin, et plus volontaire. Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées depuis plus de deux ans s'étaient inscrites sur ses traits, sans rien enlever rien de leur finesse et de leur beauté. On y lisait juste sa force, son courage, sa volonté… sa tristesse aussi. Elle fixait toujours les jardins, d'un regard un peu trop brillant.

- Heero… je… pour moi Eva a été d'un grand soutien. Elle est une des rares personnes que j'ai rencontrée et qui m'ait apporté autant de chaleur, d'amitié… de franchise. Et c'est rafraîchissant. Elle est devenue une amie inestimable. Alors le fait que… ta réaction de tout à l'heure, ta suspicion, ont été blessantes, parce que j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas confiance en mon jugement.

- Relena, ce n'est…

- Non, attends. Tu as semblé juger Eva, en quelques secondes à peine, sans la connaître. J'ai passé des heures à discuter avec elle, et je lui fais confiance, d'accord.

Heero hésita, mais autant crever l'abcès immédiatement.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pendant tout ce temps, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle.

- Je ne voulais pas. C'était mes moments à moi. Les moments où je pouvais me détacher de tout ça, de tout ce qui fait ma vie quotidienne. Ceux où j'avais l'impression d'être une fille normale, pas une personne à abattre. De toute façon, Trowa était au courant, et il n'était jamais loin.

- Trowa ?

- Je suis peut-être naïve mais pas stupide, Heero. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je suis consciente du danger. J'ai failli te perdre, je te le rappelle. Alors oui, il y avait toujours au moins Trowa à proximité, à chacun de mes déplacements, et de ma propre initiative. Et c'est moi aussi qui lui ai demandé de se renseigner discrètement sur Eva.

- Ah.

Heero ne savait plus quoi dire. Relena avait vraiment changé… mûri. Et lui, non. Relena sembla sentir son désarroi et ses hésitations.

- Ecoute. Je ne te demande pas de changer. Je ne le ferai jamais. Je voudrais seulement que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Ce qui s'est passé m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Sur moi aussi… et sur toi. Alors si j'estime que Eva est digne de confiance, j'apprécierais que tu respectes mon opinion. C'est tout ce que je te demande Heero. Ni plus ni moins.

- Très bien. Je vais essayer. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- J'accepte tes excuses. Alors n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Heero se contenta d'acquiescer, sans oser regarder la jeune fille. Elle ne paraissait plus en colère contre lui, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Ils gardèrent le silence, savourant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Et le résultat de leur première vraie discussion. Une discussion d'adultes, mâture et au final pas si compliquée. Si tout pouvait toujours être aussi simple…

Ce sentiment de plénitude était tellement enivrant, tellement agréable. Ils échangèrent un long regard et tout bascula. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec passion. Leur baiser presque sauvage, retenu depuis si longtemps, était loin du classique baiser de cinéma, tendre et romantique… ou chaste. A l'aveuglette, ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit, prêts à s'abandonner à l'appel de leurs sens. Quand on frappa précipitamment à la porte.

Surpris, ils se séparèrent brusquement, se regardèrent, rougissants et gênés, et mirent rapidement de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Juste avant que ne déboule dans la chambre Quatre, un grand sourire radieux sur le visage. Il était tellement euphorique qu'il ne perçut pas la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Ni l'embarras.

- Relena ! Heero ! Vous ne devinerez jamais !!!

- Heu… quoi ?

- Venez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Et il ressortit en trombe, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Après un dernier regard chargé de regrets, les deux jeunes gens lui emboîtèrent le pas. Pour se retrouver dans le grand salon, où attendaient Trowa, une jeune fille de leur âge et… Duo. Trop surpris pour prononcer un mot, Relena et Heero s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée, bouche bée. Duo les observa quelques instants, un immense sourire aux lèvres, content de son petit effet.

- Ben alors ! Vous allez rester plantés là jusqu'à ce qu'il gèle ? Remarquez, ça ne va pas tarder vu la saison et le temps. Si ça continue je vais finir par croire que ma présence est indésirable…

- Mais non voyons ! On est juste surpris de te voir ici ! Les garçons te recherchaient depuis des mois, sans succès, et d'un coup… te voilà.

- Mouais. Ben en fait j'ai appris que t'avais encore été victime d'un attentat, et que Heero avait fini à l'hosto. Alors je suis venu voir comment tout ce petit monde allait.

- Ah.

Heero le fixait. Pourquoi était le mot qui lui venait en premier à l'esprit. Après l'échange qu'ils avaient eu huit mois auparavant, il ne comprenait pas. L'américain avait pourtant été clair.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Heero ! Mon copain à moi ! Tu parles enfin ! J'ai cru pendant une nano seconde qu'ils avaient eu tes cordes vocales aussi !

- …

- D'accoooooord… je vois que t'es toujours aussi volubile. J'étais… là où j'étais. Ecoutez, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler, ok ? J'avais juste besoin de prendre le large quelques temps. Ca va pas plus loin.

- Sans prévenir Hilde ? Elle nous appelle régulièrement pour nous demander si on t'a retrouvé. Elle est inquiète pour toi.

- Hilde, c'est mes affaires. Elle s'inquiète trop vite et pour rien.

Duo lança un regard «légèrement» venimeux à Heero. Si celui-ci en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien.

- Bon ! Alors c'est quoi le programme des festivités ?! Je…

Un toussotement l'interrompit, rappelant à tout le monde la présence d'une sixième personne. Une fille qui rappelait quelque chose à Relena. Elle la connaissait, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

- Heu… excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles mais… j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez comme qui dirait… oubliée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Relena s'avança alors, essayant de se souvenir de ce visage.

- Pardon mais… je sais que je vous connais, seulement je ne…

Et soudain, elle se souvint. Le passé ressurgit, lui faisant faire un bond en arrière de plusieurs années.

- Nicky ! Nicky Saeba !

- Oui, tout juste ! Ca fait longtemps pas vrai ?

- Oui, en effet, ça remonte à loin… désolée de ne pas t'avoir reconnue immédiatement Nicky…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. On a beau avoir été les meilleures amies du monde à une époque, les années ont passé et nous avons changé… enfin surtout moi, d'ailleurs. Toi tu es la même… un peu plus grande, c'est tout… Et plus connue…

- Oh mon dieu, Nicky… ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Mais comment…

Relena stoppa net sa phrase en s'apercevant que les garçons étaient toujours présents dans la pièce et les écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement. Pas idéal pour des retrouvailles.

- Heu… je vous présente une ancienne camarade d'école. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était perdues de vue, Nicky et moi. Bon, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans le petit salon. On se revoit tous au dîner, d'accord ?

Après un dernier regard chargé de regrets en direction de Heero, Relena entraîna Nicky jusqu'au petit salon.

Heero se tourna alors vers Duo, le regard dur.

- Alors, Duo. Pourquoi refais-tu surface maintenant ?

- Ben, je commençais à m'ennuyer vraiment dans mon trou, et puis vous laisser sans nouvelles perdait de son intérêt. C'était moins marrant de jouer à cache-cache. Qu'est-ce que je me suis enquiquin

- Alors malgré ta grande tirade, tu as décidé de revenir ?

- Ben tout le monde peut se tromper. Y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis. Je manquais d'action, et puis je me suis fait du souci pour toi quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. J'ai réalisé que c'était pas sympa de vous laisser tomber comme ça… et puis sans moi, vous auriez du mal à sauver le monde et rester en vie ! Surtout toi Heero, qui a la fâcheuse manie de flirter avec la mort plutôt qu'avec de belles plantes.

- Comment as-tu fait pour… disparaître comme ça ? Sans laisser de traces pendant si longtemps ?

- Mon cher Heero, tu as beau être un hacker du tonnerre, tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu sembles le croire… j'ai appris à disparaître, à ne pas exister aux yeux du monde. Un héritage de mon enfance. L'informatique a ses faiblesses aussi. Suffit de savoir lesquelles, et de les exploiter. Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein, Spandex boy ?! En parlant de ça, t'as laissé tomber ta super tenue top mode contre un jean ? Remarque t'as raison, ça te va mieux ! Le jean est plus seyant que le cycliste noir, et puis le vert ne t'allait pas du tout au teint !

- …

Quatre sentait que quelque chose clochait entre Duo et Heero, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Heero était habité d'émotions diverses, mais surtout de suspicion. Pourquoi se méfiait-il autant de Duo ? Duo qui, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne laissait filtrer aucun sentiment.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça les gars, mais le voyage de retour jusqu'à Sank a été… épuisant. Alors si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais aller me pieuter un moment, histoire de récupérer un peu. Vous me prévenez quand ça sera l'heure de manger ?

- Heu… oui pas de problème.

- Merci Quatre. Dis Trowa, tu peux me montrer ma chambre s'il te plait ?

Trowa acquiesça, en silence, et Duo le suivit dans le couloir après un petit au revoir de la main et un dernier sourire espiègle. Quatre, toujours préoccupé et désorienté, resta silencieux quelques instants, cherchant ses mots.

- Heero, que se passe-t-il avec Duo ? Vous êtes étranges tous les deux.

- Rien du tout, Quatre. Ce n'est pas important.

- Heero, tu… pourquoi…

- …

- Ecoute, la vérité se sait toujours un jour ou l'autre.

- Je sais. Et j'y compte bien. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour ça. De toute façon, je pense que je m'inquiète pour pas grand-chose.

- Ok, je n'insiste pas plus. Je suppose que tu me diras tout le moment voulu.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Et bien… je crois qu'on maîtrise tous plutôt bien l'art du secret ! Au fait, il faudrait peut-être faire des recherches sur cette Nicky Saeba, non ?

- Relena en jurera d'elle-même. Si elle veut que je fasse des recherches sur elle, elle me le demandera. En attendant je ne ferai rien.

- … quoi ?!

Mais Heero ne répondit pas à sa question et se contenta de quitter la pièce, laissant Quatre muet de stupeur. Cet attentat avait vraiment bouleversé beaucoup de choses. Et sans doute plus que ce qu'en laissaient voir les apparences. Mais au fond de son cœur, Quatre espéra que le plus dur était derrière eux.

* * *

O'Connell faisait sa ronde autour de la propriété, comme chaque soir avec les autres gardes du corps. La propriété avait été divisée en plusieurs secteurs, répartis entre plusieurs hommes effectuant des gardes à tour de rôle. Et alors que la majorité des occupants du palais dormait, O'Connell maudissait le froid qui régnait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grille d'entrée de la propriété. Il entendit alors un craquement provenant du bosquet sur sa droite. Il s'immobilisa pour tendre l'oreille. Sans doute un animal sauvage, mais depuis quelques temps, mieux valait ne rien prendre à la légère et tout vérifier. Il dégaina alors son arme et s'approcha à pas de velours de la source du bruit. Il éclaira le bosquet de sa lampe de poche pour découvrir une scène sortie tout droit d'un film gore. Pourtant il avait fait la guerre et avait vu et commis des choses pas souvent "tous publics". Mais là, c'était… il recula, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, avant de tomber à genoux et de vomir son dîner. Après avoir repris son souffle, il appela le PC, d'une voix faible et tremblante.

- Oui… ici O'Connell… je… je suis devant la grille de l'entrée principale… seigneur… on a un gros problème… réveillez monsieur Yuy, et envoyez-moi le plus de gars possible… rapidement…

- Bien reçu.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, les premiers hommes débarquèrent, suivis de peu par Heero et les autres anciens pilotes de Gundam présents. Et tous, sauf Heero eurent un mouvement de recul. Le corps de l'homme était atrocement mutilé, du sang maculait entièrement les alentours. Heero s'approcha lentement du corps, essayant de contaminer le moins possible les lieux. L'homme portait un uniforme de paramilitaire, et un fusil d'élite était posé près de lui. Un tueur d'élite… LE tueur d'élite ? Cette histoire devenait vraiment très étrange et de plus en plus inquiétante. Heero remarqua alors quelque chose qui dépassait de la poche droite du mort. C'était un papier blanc taché de sang. Le jeune homme le déplia pour y lire les quelques lignes qui s'y trouvaient.

"D'ailleurs, selon la Loi, presque toutes choses sont purifiées par le sang, et sans effusion de sang il n'y a pas de pardon.

Voici, offert par le serviteur de Dieu, celui qui par péché voulut tuer une de Ses filles. Son corps est puni, et son âme, à jamais damnée"

- Heero… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- J'ai l'impression que cet homme est celui qui a tenté d'assassiner Relena.

- Mais qui…

- Aucune idée Quatre, il n'a pas laissé de nom, juste un… mot… Duo, sais-tu ce que ça peut signifier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un extrait du Nouveau Testament. Le livre des Hébreux je crois. Ma connaissance en matière du Livre Saint est assez limitée. J'ai seulement de très vagues souvenirs de mes cours de catéchisme. Mais je peux me renseigner.

- Mais pourquoi avoir éliminé ce type et l'avoir laissé ici ? Ca ne me plaît pas du tout. Un assassin qui en tue un autre… Pour quelle raison ?

* * *

_Viens et prends ma main / Je veux toucher le vivant / Pas sûr que je comprenne / Ce rôle qu'on m'a donné / Je m'assois et je parle à Dieu / Je m'assois et je parle à Dieu / Et il rit tout simplement de mes projets / Ma tête parle un langage / Que je ne comprends pas / Je veux simplement sentir / Que le véritable amour remplit la maison dans laquelle je vis / Car j'ai trop de vie / Qui coule dans mes veines / En train de se gaspiller / Je ne veux pas mourir / Mais je ne veux pas vivre non plus / Avant de tomber amoureux / Je me prépare à la quitter / J'ai peur de la mort / C'est pourquoi je continue de courir / Avant de tourner les yeux / Je peux me voir venir moi-même / Et j'ai besoin de ressentir / Le véritable amour et l'amour éternel qui lui succède / Je ne peux pas en avoir suffisamment / J'ai simplement besoin de ressentir / Le véritable amour et l'amour éternel qui lui succède / Il y a un vide dans mon âme / Tu peux le voir sur mon visage / C'est un très grand vide / Viens et prends ma main / Je veux toucher le vivant / Pas sûr que je comprenne / Cette corde qu'on m'a donné / Pas sûr que je comprenne…_

* * *

Et voilà, un de plus de terminer ! Bon, j'attaque le suivant. En espérant que ce sera plus rapide. Mais je vous promets rien, ma vie en ce moment est assez… compliquée et démoralisante. Alors pour écrire un truc potable, c'est pas évident tous les jours. Je vous demande donc humblement de la patience (beaucoup ?) et d'y croire. Je peux néanmoins promettre une chose : je finirai cette fic, dussé-je y laisser ma peau et ma santé mentale - Nan je plaisante… sauf sur le fait que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Sinon, je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter et après c'est fini : MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!!!

A Arnaud, Hélène, Jean-Marie, Robert, Paul, Ernest, Marie, François…


	6. Cris, tambours et masques de guerre

Titre : Du coq à l'âme

Auteur : Toujours Tenchi

Base : Gundam Wing… et je suis définitivement infréquentable…

Genre : De l'amour pour changer, des cinglés (ça change pas… mais ça devient vraiment très beurk), et du changement en perspective pour nos héros…

Disclaimer : Donc, tout ce qui se rapporte directement à la série n'est pas à moi, ce qui inclut les G Boys, évidemment, et leur entourage. Par contre ! L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ainsi que O'Connell, Eva, Nicky, feu Monsieur le Mort du chapitre précédent qui refait une apparition ( comme quoi je suis pas si méchante que ça, je lui donne la possibilité de réapparaitre), etc, etc, m'appartiennent toujours à 100 . J'en fais donc ce que je veux !

Notes : Chanson N°1, "Cris, tambours et masques de guerre" de Etienne Roda-Gil et Julien Clerc, une chanson que j'adore, surtout au niveau des percussions En effet, le son des tambours résonne tout le long. Mortel. Chanson N°2 : Et oui, il fallait bien que je le case quelque part. Mais le choix fut difficile et long (très long) : Marilyn Manson, avec une très belle… "ballade", Coma Black. Non, sérieux, c'est une chouette chanson. A écouter absolument. Elle est sur son album de 2000, Holy Wood (In the shadow of the valley of death). Ah oui ! Et j'ai disséminé ça et là des paroles de chansons, dont celles de Mon DIEU, ma référence, mon inspiration, et tout et tout (si j'en fais plus je risque de passer pour une midinette, ce que je ne suis absolument pas, et ne voyez aucune forme d'ironie là-dessous, c'est la stricte vérité !).

Comme je vous sens impatients, je vous laisse lire tranquillement...

* * *

**Cris, tambours et masques de guerre**

_Du plus profond de la terre/ Retentissent des cris de guerre. / Debout sur leurs étriers/ Tous les aigles noirs vont charger. / De toutes ces tribus guerrières/ De la première à la dernière/ Nul ne m'arrachera de toi / Par la ruse ou par le combat. / Cris, tambours et masques de guerre / Envahissent toute la terre. / Tant que tu seras dans mes bras/ Je ne tremblerai pas pour toi. / Sur les montagnes et dans les plaines / De toute la terre américaine / Nous promènerons notre amour / Du premier jusqu'au dernier jour / De toutes ces tribus guerrières/ Tu es la princesse héritière. / Nul ne t'arrachera de moi / Par la ruse ou par le combat. / Nous traverserons les plaines / Dont tu deviendras la reine / Et nous franchirons les gués / De tous les torrents déchaînés / Et les soirs de lune pleine/ Nous irons boire aux fontaines / Que connaissent les sorciers/ Les vieillards et les renards argentés._

Toute la maison était en ébullition. O'Connell était toujours sous le choc de sa macabre découverte. Relena, que l'agitation avait tirée du sommeil, était dans le salon, et tentait de réconforter le pauvre O'Connell. Mais Quatre sentait le trouble et la nervosité sous-jacents de la jeune fille. Toute cette histoire prenait vraiment une ampleur quelque peu effrayante. Quatre aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Une simple série d'attentats contre un acteur politique, qui tournait au glauque à ce point, c'était inédit pour lui… digne du pire film d'horreur. Et vu l'heure tardive… ou matinale (tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait), son esprit avait du mal à fonctionner normalement. Quand est-ce que tout ça finirait ? Auraient-ils droit un jour, tous, de vivre une existence normale ? Ou quasi normale ? Allah ! Il était à peine plus de 3 heures du matin, et la seule chose que son cerveau ne cessait de répéter était "Je veux mon matelas et mon oreiller !". L'esprit était vraiment surprenant parfois. Un homme mort avait ses entrailles en train de geler dehors dans la glaciale nuit de décembre, et la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui errait dans son cerveau était "je veux dormir" ? Pitoyable. Ou tout simplement humain ? Ce qui, depuis quelques temps, était souvent synonyme dans son esprit. Quatre était persuadé que Tom Foster n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se servir de ce tragique évènement contre Relena, dès le lendemain. La mesquinerie de cet homme était tout bonnement… impressionnante. Si ça ne devenait pas aussi grave de jour en jour, Quatre en aurait presque ri. Malheureusement, Foster prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au niveau de la politique internationale, grâce à son charisme… et à son art de dénigrer ses adversaires sans choquer l'opinion publique, en introduisant de fausses idées dans la tête des gens notamment. Tout était insinué, rien n'était dit franchement. Mais à force de répétitions, ses médisances finissaient par entrer. A l'allure où allaient les choses, il aurait bientôt beaucoup trop d'influence, et Relena serait complètement discréditée. La question qui travaillait Quatre était pourquoi se donner autant de peine ? Pour le pouvoir ? Non, c'était beaucoup trop simple, trop commun. Quatre sentait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, de beaucoup plus inquiétant, qui rampait doucement, insidieusement. Une chose qui bouleverserait tout. Et cette chose commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur, tel un cancer. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu en parler à quelqu'un. Mais Relena était trop préoccupée par Heero, et les autres ne comprendraient sans doute pas. Après tout ce n'était qu'une intuition. Rien de concret. Aucune preuve tangible. En même temps, ces dernières semaines, il avait l'impression que son empathie lui jouait des tours.

# Quatre ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et riva un regard légèrement hagard sur le visage féminin qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Relena…

# Quatre, nous devrions aller nous recoucher. Tu tombes de fatigue, et moi aussi. J'ai déjà envoyé O'Connell se reposer. Le pauvre garçon ne fermera sans doute pas l'œil mais bon… En tout cas, j'ai demandé à Trowa de nous prévenir en cas d'ennui.

# Mais je…

# Ecoute Quatre, même Heero est allé se recoucher. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle. Trowa et Duo s'occupent de tout, et en cas de problème, ce dont je doute, ils nous réveilleront. Fatigués nous ne servirons à rien. Alors inutile de t'en faire comme ça. Tu en as déjà bien assez fait, non ?

# Si tu le dis… Bon, de toute façon, tu as raison, je tombe de sommeil, et demain je dois préparer un conseil. J'ai aussi une vidéoconférence avec L4… mince, je l'avais oubliée celle-là…

Relena lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Quatre se dirigea alors vers sa chambre pour replonger sous sa couette bien chaude, et profiter des dernières heures de la nuit.

* * *

Relena regagna sa chambre, l'esprit torturé et embrumé. Que se passait-il ? Les évènements s'enchaînaient de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus confus, avec plus ou moins de liens entre eux. On avait cherché à la tuer deux fois en l'espace de quelques mois à peine. Ces deux attentats étaient-ils du fait du même groupe ou de deux entités différentes ? Les Preventers et Heero, malgré leurs recherches, n'avaient aucun élément nouveau pour corroborer ou réfuter cette thèse. Eva était-elle liée de près ou de loin à ça ? Les paroles qu'elle lui avait confiées à l'hôpital étaient tellement étranges… Et maintenant Duo réapparaissait après de longs mois d'absence et de silence, et on retrouvait le corps mutilé de cet homme dans l'enceinte du palais Peacecraft. Seigneur, que se passait-il ? L'angoisse lui broyait le cœur et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore arriver. Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle arriva à la porte de sa chambre. Un rai de lumière filtrait sous celle de Heero. Ou il ne dormait pas encore, ou il avait oublié d'éteindre. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire que Heero avait besoin de dormir, et que l'heure était vraiment tardive, même pour elle. Elle poussa alors la porte et se dirigea jusqu'à son lit, dans la pénombre. Elle ôta rapidement pull et pantalon enfilés plus tôt à la va-vite par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, et se glissa aussitôt sous les draps. Mais le sommeil la fuyait. Elle entendait presque les minutes s'égrener dans le silence qui régnait en maître dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Relena, agacée, repoussa les couvertures en soufflant bruyamment, et se leva. Elle saisit à tâtons sa robe de chambre posée au pied du lit, et se pelotonna sur le fauteuil posté devant la porte-fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à voir, la nuit étant noire comme de l'encre. A peine quelques ombres. Où était la lune ? La présence de cet astre l'avait toujours inexplicablement rassurée et intriguée. Une attirance étrange. Mais cette nuit rien n'était perceptible. L'atmosphère était lourde, oppressante, comme si tout s'était mis en accord avec l'homme retrouvé mort… Comme si la lune et les étoiles s'étaient cachées pour ne pas montrer au monde les horreurs que les hommes pouvaient commettre dans des accès de folie. Pour ne pas montrer la honte. Car seul un fou avait pu commettre un tel crime. Relena se demanda si le responsable d'un tel acte réussissait encore à dormir ou à se regarder dans un miroir. Même si la victime avait tenté de la tuer, et avait sans doute un lourd passé criminel à son actif, elle ne méritait pas une telle fin. Aucun homme ne pouvait se substituer à la vie elle-même et disposer du droit de vie et de mort sur un autre. La jeune fille pensa que l'Homme était la pire espèce animale vivant sur terre. Les animaux tuaient par instinct, pour leur survie, sans conscience. Mais, l'Homme était conscient de ses actes, ce qui les rendait encore plus atroces. Les gens étaient révoltés devant la mort d'un mouton égorgé par un loup affamé, mais moins devant celle d'un enfant famélique. Toute l'intelligence, la soi disante supériorité de l'espèce humaine ne servait qu'à détruire, à annihiler toute espèce concurrente. Jusqu'à s'entretuer. Elle ne comprendrait jamais.

Pourquoi ne pas employer cette intelligence à s'entraider, à trouver un moyen de vivre convenablement dans la paix et l'harmonie… dans l'égalité. Tout cela ne devrait pas rester dans le domaine de l'utopie… et pourtant. Plus le temps passait et plus Relena se rendait compte que l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée, était peut-être irréalisable. Ou alors perdait-elle la foi et devenait-elle cynique ? Elle se sentait assaillie de doutes. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à prôner la paix et l'amour dans le monde alors qu'elle-même y croyait de moins en moins ? Désespérée, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à pleurer. Elle n'était vraiment pas digne de son rang. A cet instant elle ne se sentait ni princesse, ni reine, ni ministre, ni leader de la paix… juste perdue, déboussolée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que ses détracteurs, ses ennemis repassent à l'attaque, se dévoilent… qu'ils montrent enfin leur vrai visage. Elle était fatiguée de ce manège de fantômes, de se battre et de se protéger de ces ombres. Ca tournait véritablement à une guerre des nerfs. Elle en finissait par soupçonner tout le monde, même son entourage proche. La paranoïa la guettait, elle qui s'était tant moquer de Heero, et qui l'avait même tancé pendant des mois, lui reprochant d'être trop méfiant.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées, quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Son cœur manqua une pulsation et un cri apeuré sortit de sa bouche.

# Chuuuut… c'est moi…

# Heero ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque !

# Désolé.

# Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de ne pas surgir derrière les gens sans bruit. On s'annonce avant, pour éviter de leur créer des frayeurs. Si tu fais ça à quelqu'un qui a le cœur fragile, tu es sûr de l'achever.

# Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne m'en rends pas compte.

# Que ça fait peur aux gens ?

# Non, que je suis aussi silencieux.

# Heu… normalement, à la base, tu es entraîné pour ?

# C'est pas faux. Mais comme en règle générale tu sens ma présence…

# "En règle générale" signifie qu'il y a des exceptions ! Et puis j'avais la tête ailleurs en plus.

# Oh. C'est pour ça que tu es dans le noir ?

# Oui, ça m'aide à réfléchir, à me calmer. Certains ont peur du noir, moi ça me rassure et m'apaise.

# Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

# A cet homme qu'on a retrouvé. A la situation mondiale actuelle. A mes ennemis invisibles, et aux déclarés comme cet horrible américain, Tom Foster. Tu ne pourrais pas l'éliminer discrètement celui-là ?

# …

# Je plaisante ! Dans pas longtemps je saurai manier correctement un Sig Sauer, alors je pourrai le faire moi-même. C'est bête tu vas finir par te retrouver au chômage.

# …

# Je plaisante, Heero, je plaisante !

# …

# Moi qui pensais que tu avais développé encore un peu plus ton sens de l'humour…

# …

# Ok, c'est pas grave. Ca fait juste cinq minutes que je fais un monologue.

# Non, désolé, mais pendant un instant j'ai cru entendre Duo, et ça m'a fait peur.

# Ha ha ha. Je suppose qu'il a du déteindre un peu sur moi aussi. A croire qu'il a un don pour ça.

# Hn. Sans doute.

# En tout cas il a l'air en pleine forme, toujours égal à lui-même.

# Je ne sais pas. Il a changé je trouve.

# Tu t'inquiètes trop, on a tous changé. Toi aussi je te signale. Tu es dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit, dans le noir, en train de me parler, alors qu'on a retrouvé un mort dans mon jardin.

Un long silence accueillit les paroles pleines de bon sens de Relena.

# Hn.

# Quoique tu n'as pas tant changé que ça finalement…

A défaut de voir le visage de la jeune fille, Heero entendit le brin de moquerie qui teintait sa voix.

# Pourquoi ?

# Tu réponds toujours "Hn".

Et Relena se mit à rire doucement. Heero eut un sourire en coin face à cette attaque bon enfant.

# Je suppose que c'est un tic.

# Sans doute… Heero ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi. Je ne te connais quasiment pas en fait.

# Et bien on est deux. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon.

Vu la tristesse affleurante contenue dans sa voix, Relena décida de ne pas insister. Le jeune homme lui ferait un jour suffisamment confiance pour éclairer toutes les zones d'ombre qui peuplaient son passé. La jeune fille se contenta alors de prendre la main de Heero pour la poser contre sa joue avec tendresse. Elle aimait son odeur. Le noir facilitait tout, rendait tout plus intime. Elle se sentait plus audacieuse.

Heero était troublé. Les cheveux dorés de Relena le frôlaient doucement, déclenchant une série de frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps. Mélange d'infiniment agréable et de profondément bouleversant. De sentir la peau douce et tendre de sa joue sur le dos de sa main n'arrangeait rien. Il sentait une douce chaleur se diffuser dans tout son être. Elle était si belle, si fragile aussi… Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, et elle posa son visage sur son épaule, comme en quête de sa chaleur. Peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur…

#Tu éloigneras toujours les mauvaises choses, Heero ? Ce mauvais sort qui me poursuit et semble vouloir à tout prix m'empêcher d'être heureuse…

#J'éloignerais tout… tes démons, le délire des hommes. Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour le meilleur, et même pour le pire…

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé.

#Surtout pour le pire…

#Non, c'est faux. De toute façon je n'en ai pas peur. Du moment que tu es près de moi, je deviens plus fort.

#Tu es fou de rester aussi près de moi… tu devrais fuir, Heero, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Tu as déjà failli mourir tant de fois à cause de moi… pour moi… plus qu'il ne faut, plus que quiconque ne le supporterait.

Heero hésita avant de répondre. Mais de toute façon il se savait perdu. Alors pour une fois, il laissa son cœur s'exprimer pleinement, sans retenue.

#… C'est loin de toi que je deviens fou, Relena. Je n'y peux rien…

Un silence pesant, électrique, chargé d'un désir partagé s'installa et s'éternisa, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse mine de le rompre. Jusqu'à ce que Relena enlace son cou, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux, son corps mince épousant le sien, dans une étreinte au goût de désespoir, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix pressante et tremblante.

#Aime-moi… encore, toujours… et pour toujours…

Heero devina plus qu'il ne vit, son regard d'animal blessé. Il avait mal de ce regard-là. Il mourrait pour effacer ce regard-là… Il déposa un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez, sur ses joues humides, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il donnerait tout pour éloigner à jamais ses cauchemars, même les plus infimes et insignifiants. Pour ne laisser que les rêves. L'espoir. Et voir chaque jour qui naîtrait ce sourire qui le touchait jusqu'à l'âme. Elle n'était pas vraiment consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Du désir, de l'amour qu'il éprouvait et qui faisait palpiter son cœur à chaque seconde. Et alors qu'elle l'appelait doucement, implorante, toute pensée cohérente s'envola. Il ne restait rien que lui, rien qu'elle, faits de fièvre et d'envie, assoiffés d'interdits… au sein d'un incendie où ils s'invitaient au combat, se disaient oui… Il ne restait que l'anarchie des corps… leurs deux corps enfiévrés, à la poursuite de ce qui les rendrait plus vivants, ce qui leur ferait oublier la tempête qui se préparait et devant laquelle ils se sentaient et se savaient impuissants. Devant l'inconnu qui pourrait les séparer… pour toujours. Et instinctivement, ils savaient que s'aimer les rendraient plus forts, presque indestructibles, que cela apaiserait leurs âmes tourmentées, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, d'une nuit. Ils s'élevèrent… ils brûlaient… elle gémit au secours, il chercha le jour… ils se sourirent, alors que sur la piste décollèrent des chevaux enragés. Leurs lèvres s'emballèrent puis se collèrent. S'unirent les venins et ils ne firent qu'un. Dans un même cri. Vérité du sacré… (0)

# Amour, je crois que je deviens fou… je perds la raison, ou c'est elle qui me quitte…

# Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis près de toi. Tant que je serais là, rien ne t'arrivera. On a tellement de choses à prouver au monde, n'oublie pas.

# Pourtant j'ai parfois l'impression d'être plusieurs, enfermé à l'intérieur, que d'autres prennent le contrôle de mon corps… et de ma tête aussi. C'est étrange. Hier encore j'étais désert, aujourd'hui je suis surpeuplé… je suis trop nombreux à l'étroit…

La femme resserra son étreinte.

# Tu as juste quelques mauvais souvenirs qui te perturbent… tu vas voir, avec un peu de temps et quand tout ça sera terminé, ça s'arrangera, j'en suis sûre… Je t'aime tellement, mon ange déchu…

# Je serai perdu sans toi, Amour… Viens j'ai envie de te sentir, que tu sois à moi… je ne m'en lasserai jamais… tu es la seule chose vraiment réelle en ce monde pour moi…

La femme posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de son compagnon, pour le rassurer… SE rassurer. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à douter du bien-fondé de leur mission. Mais non, il ne fallait pas renoncer, avoir de doutes, l'enjeu était trop important. Elle chassa ces pensées dérangeantes pour s'offrir sans condition à son amant, et profiter de ces moments de plénitude totale qui lui donnaient l'illusion d'appartenir corps et âme à un autre, et de posséder cet autre. De ces instants où rien d'autre n'existait que le plaisir, où la laideur du monde n'était plus rien. Contrairement à certains, elle aimait cette perte de contrôle… cette perte de soi. Elle se tourna, agréablement engourdie, les yeux mi-clos, vers son amant.

# Tu y crois, toi, à la magie des rencontres. A la peur de mourir… aux enfants de l'amour ?

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, comme s'il cherchait une réponse au fond de lui.

# Je sais pas… peut-être. Moi je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir. Et l'amour, je n'en ai jamais beaucoup reçu. Alors moi j'ai du mal avec tout ça.

# Il doit pourtant y avoir autre chose…

# Peut-être… Tu poses beaucoup de questions ce soir.

Il l'embrassa doucement en serrant son corps nu contre lui, puis reprit.

# L'ivresse et la fête, la paresse et la chair… Ca je connais bien.

Elle esquissa un sourire dans la pénombre de la chambre, et se blottit un peu plus contre son corps chaud, alors qu'il continuait en lui caressant le dos.

# L'envie de se perdre dans les nuits l'un dans l'autre… J'y ai peut-être cru, je sais plus. J'y crois peut-être encore, parfois. Tu y crois toi ? A tout ça…

# A tout ce qu'on nous raconte ? Qu'on laisse crever les gens pour que tout aille mieux ? Parce qu'on est tous égoïstes ? Qui ne l'est pas… Pourtant il suffirait de peu… Il suffirait d'aimer, de se consumer…

# Oui mais aimer de travers peut mener en enfer, Amour, tu sais ?

# Si cet enfer c'est avec toi, je m'en moque.

# Moi, j'aime l'ivresse, les vertiges, provoqués par les combats… et toi bien sûr. Mais avec toi j'ai ça aussi. Tu m'enivres, Amour.

Elle rit doucement, d'un rire désabusé et amer.

# C'est vrai que tu la connais bien la caresse de la guerre. Plus que certains, plus que moi.

# Oui. De près. Depuis ma naissance. Parfois je me dis que c'est une drogue, que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Tout comme l'envie de me perdre dans tes bras, toutes les nuits.

Il la renversa en poussant un rugissement sauvage, l'écrasant sous son corps pour lui dévorer le cou. Ce qui la fit glousser de rire et provoqua une série de frissons le long de son corps mince. Elle se débattit pour échapper à ses baisers dévorants. Mais il avait une poigne de fer, et ne comptait pas la libérer tout de suite. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

# Tu oublies qu'il y a la thune, la gloire… qui s'accompagnent aussi de l'odeur des charniers, du devoir de mémoire, des prénoms oubliés. Moi je ne connais pas celui de tous ceux dont j'ai coupé le fil de la vie, tel les Parques. Et puis la culture des racines, l'art et la religion… la fragilité… surtout la fragilité…

# Ne me dis pas que vivre fatigue, qu'on ne fait que s'évader… qu'on ne fait que passer…

# Tu as raison… doit y avoir autre chose, Amour, doit y avoir autre chose… Dormons. Demain et les autres jours vont être longs et difficiles, Amour…

Ils fermèrent les yeux sur un dernier baiser et laissèrent le sommeil les prendre. Deux âmes torturées…

* * *

L'aurore surprit deux jeunes gens endormis, tendrement enlacés, leurs corps étroitement mêlés. La jeune fille bougea un peu, et le jeune homme resserra encore son étreinte comme par peur de la voir s'échapper.

Relena ouvrit doucement les yeux, avec le sentiment d'avoir le corps et le cœur repus. Cette chaleur diffuse, cette sensation de fatigue bienfaisante, ce sentiment profond d'être en sécurité, d'être "à la maison". La jeune fille se retourna doucement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Heero. Le jeune homme semblait profondément endormi, mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le soleil colorait à peine le ciel de rose en ce matin d'hiver, et Relena put observer quelques minutes les traits détendus de son compagnon. Elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser de bonheur. Après tant de temps à courir après l'amour du japonais, voilà qu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras. Toutes les disputes, les accrochages, les peurs, les reproches lui semblaient bien loin à cet instant. D'un doigt timide elle caressa ce doux visage tant aimé, tant désiré, et qui s'offrait à elle. Pour combien de temps ? Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, le fruit d'un cœur amoureux. Non. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait avoir autant d'imagination. Ce tiraillement un peu douloureux était bien réel. Ces bras chauds et musclés qui la serrèrent un peu plus aussi.

# Relena… j'apprécie moyennement qu'on me regarde dormir.

# Tu ne dors pas que je sache.

# Touché. Mais ça me met mal à l'aise.

# Mal à l'aise ? Ose me dire ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux, Heero Yuy.

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux, et Relena fut aussitôt hypnotisée par ce regard bleu et étincelant. Presque par réflexe, ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles de son compagnon, les enflammant de nouveau… jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à la porte.

# Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle Relena ! C'est Clarisse ! Vous m'aviez demandé de vous réveiller à 7h30 !... Mademoiselle Relena, il est 7h30 ! Vous m'entendez ?

Après un moment de panique où les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, bouche bée, ne sachant que faire, Relena poussa brusquement Heero hors du lit. Celui-ci atterrit lourdement sur le tapis, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il plongea aussitôt derrière le gros fauteuil de la fenêtre, juste avant que la domestique n'entre dans la chambre.

# Clarisse ! Quelle surprise !

# Heu… mademoiselle… vous allez bien ?

# Oui, très bien ! Je suis réveillée ! C'est parfait, je vous remercie !

# Je vais vous aider à…

# Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais prendre une bonne douche et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner dans quelques minutes. Ca ira ! J'arrive !

# Très bien, comme vous voudrez.

# Merci ! Merci beaucoup Clarisse, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pensé à me réveiller.

Après un dernier regard perplexe à la princesse, la jeune domestique ressortit de la chambre, et tira la porte derrière elle. Les cheveux en bataille de Heero émergèrent lentement du fauteuil. Relena éclata de rire.

# Relena, ce n'est pas drôle. Ton lit est vraiment très haut.

# Désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? Et ta blessure ?

# Un peu quand même. Mais ça va, j'ai vu pire. Il faut qu'on parle.

# Ecoute, avant que tu ne te fasses de mauvaises idées sur ma réaction, sache que ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment de honte.

# Je sais.

# C'est juste que vu la situation actuelle, je préfère ne pas m'exposer plus que ça sentimentalement.

# Je suis d'accord. Ca fournirait une prise inutile aux terroristes.

# Alors tu veux bien qu'on garde ça pour nous pour le moment ?

# Bien sûr. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, on se verra plus tard. N'oublie pas notre entraînement après la réunion.

Heero serra Relena dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis réintégra ses appartements. Seigneur qu'elle l'aimait. Elle espérait juste que cette relation nouvelle ne les mènerait pas à leur perte.

* * *

Relena était dans la salle du conseil depuis quelques minutes déjà, et attendait l'arrivée des autres. Sally et Wufei étaient arrivés aux premières heures du jour, et s'entretenaient avec les hommes de la sécurité. Heero était assis en face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la grande table rectangulaire, sous l'écran de vidéoconférence. A l'aide de son ordinateur portable, il tentait d'établir une liaison sécurisée avec Lady Une afin de permettre une vidéoconférence entre Sank et la chef des Preventers. La jeune fille ne se lassait pas de contempler le jeune homme, le front à peine plissé par la concentration, ses doigts fins volant au-dessus du clavier.

Elle avait passé un des meilleurs moments qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre jusqu'à présent, il y avait encore à peine quelques heures. Pas que cette première expérience ait été exceptionnelle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça de cette façon. Mais l'après avait été magique. Elle n'avait jamais partagé un tel degré d'intimité avec quelqu'un. Ils avaient très peu parlé en fait, mais le fait qu'il la tienne toute la nuit dans ses bras, qu'elle sente sa chaleur la pénétrer jusqu'au cœur, l'avait apaisée, lui avait redonnée force et courage. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Mais cette nouvelle intimité compliquait encore plus la situation.

L'arrivée de Trowa dans la pièce interrompit ses pensées.

# Bonjour Trowa ! Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme regarda Relena, étonné de la voir aussi enjouée un tel jour. Heero releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. Le grand sourire de Relena s'effaça peu à peu. Elle se sentit soudain idiote et mal à l'aise. Pour reprendre contenance, elle se plongea dans le rapport posé devant elle. Trowa, atone, se tourna alors vers le japonais.

# Wufei sera là dans quelques minutes. Quatre sera en retard, il veut terminer sa vidéoconférence avec son staff de L4. Duo prend son petit-déjeuner avec Nicky dans la cuisine. Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait.

# La connexion est presque établie.

Wufei entra à ce moment. Après un bref salut de la tête, il prit place autour de la table sans un mot. Lady Une apparut alors sur l'écran.

# Bonjour mademoiselle Peacecraft. Messieurs.

# Lady Une, comment allez-vous ? Ca fait longtemps.

# En effet. On fait aller.

# Et Mariemaia ?

# Elle va mieux. Elle prend ses marques, et recommence à ressembler aux petites filles de son âge. On s'aide mutuellement à se reconstruire.

# C'est merveilleux. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Mais je crois que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour parler de moi, de ma sécurité et de l'état du monde.

# En effet. Mais tout le monde n'est pas arrivé, je vois.

Comme un fait exprès, Duo entra brusquement dans la pièce en poussant un grand "tadaaaa !" enjoué. Suivi très discrètement par Quatre.

# Bonjour la compagnie ! Comment va ce matin ! Très chère Lady Une, ça faisait un bail ! Vous êtes très en beauté. La paix vous va à ravir. Désolé pour mon retard, mais j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour le petit-déjeuner dès que je peux. Et puis je ne voulais pas laisser cette charmante jeune fille, Nicky, toute seule. Et puis une minute ou deux… Vous avez pas commencé ? Si ?

Duo contemplait l'assemblée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quatre, les joues rouges, avait l'air plutôt gêné. Lady Une rompit le silence, estimant que plus tôt la réunion commencerait, plus tôt elle finirait.

# Nous n'avions pas encore débuté l'ordre du jour, rassurez-vous. Mais ne tardons pas plus longtemps. Très bien. Wufei ?

# Nous n'avons pas encore découvert l'identité du mort, mais les agents cherchent toujours. Ils devraient trouver d'ici peu. Sally viendra nous rejoindre dès que ce sera le cas.

# Très bien. Avons-nous d'autres éléments ?

# Toujours rien de concluant sur les Epyons Terros et leur commanditaire. C'est à se demander si cette organisation existe réellement.

Heero prit la parole.

# Elle existe. La prise d'otages d'avril le prouve. Cet homme en faisait partie. C'est sûrement lui qui a été chargé de l'assassinat de la Ministre et m'a envoyé à l'hôpital à la place. On a dû l'éliminer à cause de son échec.

Tout le monde le regardait, attentif. Lady Une brisa alors le silence, posant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous.

# Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Je pensais que nous ne savions rien sur cet homme.

# Je sais juste comment ça marche.

# Ah.

# N'oubliez pas, Lady Une. Je suis moi-même un assassin. Depuis mon enfance. J'ai été élevé et formé par l'homme ayant éliminé Heero Yuy. Alors je sais reconnaître un mercenaire quand j'en vois un. Je sais comment fonctionnent ces organisations fantômes. On vous confie un contrat. Si vous réussissez, on vous paie. Si vous échouez, on vous tue. C'est la règle… du jeu. Et cet homme en treillis a échoué.

# Mais pourquoi…

# Pourquoi a-t-il été mutilé ? Je n'en sais rien. Pour le moment. Je ne m'explique pas non plus cette citation biblique. Il y a sans doute un message. Le deuxième assassin a sans doute été engagé par l'Organisation. Mais il n'en fait sans doute pas partie. Il doit avoir d'autres raisons. Peut-être personnelles... Ou il est mentalement malade, ou il tente de nous faire passer un message.

# Peut-être les deux, mon cher Heero ! Enfin je dis ça comme ça, moi, hein ? J'en sais rien après tout, je le connais pas. Ni lui, ni ce macchabée. C'est moche quand même… Pauvre type. Il fait son travail, te vexe pas Rel', et il se fait ouvrir le bide. L'horreur…

Duo s'arrêta, et planta un regard teinté d'ironie dans celui de Heero, assis en face de lui.

# C'est pas à nous que ça arriverait ça, pas vrai mon pote ?

Personne n'osa parler. Tous étaient conscients du danger qu'ils couraient. La Mort les attendait patiemment dans un sombre recoin, prête à se présenter à eux, à toute heure. Qui pouvait se targuer d'être du côté du bien ou du mal dans l'histoire ? Seule la fin le déterminerait. Ne disait-on pas que le bien triomphait toujours ? Le bien est toujours du côté des vainqueurs. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt les vainqueurs qui déterminaient le bien ? La société qui posait les jalons de la moralité ? Chaque guerre, chaque conflit traînaient dans leur sillage leur lot d'horreur, de crimes, d'ignominies, de tortures. Des deux côtés. Aussi bien celui des vainqueurs, que celui des vaincus. Alors quelles exactions étaient moins terribles, moins atroces ? Qui était moins coupable ? Celui qui se bat pour son pays, sa maison, sa famille, son gouvernement ? Ou celui qui va dans un autre pays pour en libérer un peuple tout en le massacrant, seulement parce que le gouvernement en place n'a pas la même vision des choses ? Qui étaient les "méchants", qui étaient les "gentils" ? Les vainqueurs et les vaincus ? Les gagnants et les perdants ? Peut-être tout le monde, sans doute personne. Qui était le pire : celui qui torturait et tuait, ou celui qui en donnait l'ordre ?

Sally pénétra dans la salle, un papier à la main. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle tendit la feuille à Heero et prit place près de Wufei. Heero contempla quelques minutes le document de Sally, puis se tourna vers l'écran où le visage grave de Lady Une le fixait, dans une attente inquiète.

# C'est l'identité de l'homme. Un certain David McNorris. 33 ans, américain, ancien militaire, mercenaire. A la fin de la guerre, il s'est retiré de l'armée, comme beaucoup. Et depuis on avait perdu sa trace. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve dans le jardin la nuit dernière.

# On sait autre chose ?

# Pas encore, mais je vais faire des recherches. Maintenant que je sais où chercher, je trouverai. Je pars sur le terrain dès demain.

# Non !

Relena, jusqu'ici silencieuse, s'était brusquement levée de sa chaise, une lueur de frayeur dans les yeux. Se rendant compte que sa réaction était peut-être un peu trop excessive, elle se rassit lentement, gênée.

# Je veux dire que… c'est peut-être pas très prudent. Heero sort à peine de l'hôpital, il n'est pas encore totalement remis. Heero, le médecin t'a ordonné de te reposer le plus possible. Et puis dans ton état tu seras beaucoup moins efficace. Non ?

# Hn.

# Je m'en charge. Heero pourra faire la coordination des infos d'ici. On sera plus efficace.

# Merci Trowa. Quatre, vous devriez aller avec lui. A deux vous serez plus efficients. Et plus rapides. Nous manquons de temps.

# Très bien Lady Une.

# Ca ne posera aucun problème au niveau de vos responsabilités sur L4 ?

# Non, j'ai déjà tout réglé. Nous partirons dès ce soir aux Etats-Unis pour y débuter nos investigations.

# Très bien. Tenez-moi régulièrement au courant par le biais de Heero. Il assurera la liaison d'ici. Relena, jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus, vous resterez au palais sous la protection de Duo et Heero. Annulez toutes vos conférences, galas et autres manifestations publiques.

# Mais…

# Je sais que ça va apporter de l'eau au moulin de vos détracteurs. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre de risques. La prochaine fois, ils ne manqueront peut-être pas leur cible. Vous pouvez en revanche organiser des visioconférences. Si ce n'est pas possible, envoyez un représentant de confiance à votre place. Et ce n'est pas une suggestion, mademoiselle, c'est un ordre.

# Très bien. Puisque apparemment je n'ai pas le choix.

* * *

Relena s'effondra sur son lit, vidée. La réunion avait duré une bonne partie de la matinée, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Une migraine commençait à prendre forme à l'arrière de sa tête. Finalement, elle n'était pas mécontente des ordres de Lady Une. Elle allait pouvoir fuir un peu ses obligations, et garder Heero près d'elle quelques temps. Même si cela ne durerait pas, elle pourrait au moins en profiter.

Relena savait que si elle restait allongée ainsi, elle finirait par s'endormir. Et elle ne pouvait se le permettre, elle avait une leçon avec Heero. Il fallait également qu'elle songe à passer un peu de temps avec cette pauvre Nicky. Elles n'avaient pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille à Sank. Elles avaient pourtant tellement de choses à se raconter. Toutes ces années à rattraper. Relena se secoua, puis s'enferma sous la douche pour se réchauffer un peu, et se détendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille rejoignit Heero dans les sous-sols du palais. Il y avait aménagé dès son arrivée à Sank, une salle d'entraînement où personne ne venait jamais le déranger. Il y avait une ligne reliée directement au PC de sécurité pour les urgences. Seulement pour les cas d'extrême urgence. L'endroit idéal. Relena savait que c'était une sorte d'ancien bunker, construit à une époque lointaine, datant d'une autre guerre. Une autre des nombreuses qui jalonnaient l'histoire des hommes. A croire que l'humanité n'avait jamais su faire autre chose que se battre.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de Heero et se serra contre lui. La matinée avait été longue. Relena le sentit se contracter entre ses bras, et le libéra aussitôt de son étreinte. Décidément, elle avait tout faux aujourd'hui. Elle se laissait beaucoup trop submerger par ses émotions, et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle était ici. Du professionnalisme, que diantre ! Les câlins se seraient pour plus tard. La situation était quand même assez ironique. Heero apprenait à s'ouvrir aux émotions et aux autres, pendant qu'elle lui demandait de faire d'elle tout le contraire.

# Bon. On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

# Par t'habituer à manier une arme à feu.

Il lui tendit un pistolet. Hésitante, elle le prit dans une main, pas très assurée. Elle en avait déjà tenu un il y a quelques années, mais elle n'était pas dans la même optique, dans le même état d'esprit. Elle ne se souvenait pas que c'était si lourd.

# C'est un Sig Sauer P226, 15 coups. Calibre 9 mm, le plus courant. Semi-automatique comme la majorité des armes de poing. Je préfère les pistolets aux revolvers, il y a plus de balles, plus facile à recharger, plus pratique. Le seul hic, c'est que les pistolets ont parfois la fâcheuse surprise de s'enrayer. Surtout quand il ne faudrait pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut très régulièrement les nettoyer, même quand on ne s'en sert pas. Si celui-ci ne te convient pas, tu essaieras un autre pistolet. Un Glock avec compensateur par exemple. Plus léger. Il y a des ouvertures sur les côtés pour diminuer le recul. Et c'est un 17 coups. De toute façon, il faudra que tu te familiarises avec plusieurs pistolets différents.

# Ok.

# Je vais te montrer comment le charger, le nettoyer, comment viser et tirer. Au début tu auras peut-être du mal à absorber le choc. Mais tu t'y habitueras à la longue. Et puis j'ai choisi une arme légère et fiable pour débuter, ce sera plus facile.

# Très bien. C'est… bizarre. Je ne m'en rappelais pas.

# Je sais. Au fur et à mesure, ça le deviendra moins. Le but, c'est que cette arme devienne ta meilleure amie, celle sur qui tu pourras compter en cas de danger, pour te sauver la vie. T'en servir doit devenir un automatisme, une seconde nature.

# Tuer ou être tué, n'est-ce pas ?

# Exactement. Ecoute, Relena... Tu es sûre de toi ? Ca va à l'encontre de tous tes principes… de toi-même.

# Ne t'inquiète pas de mes principes, je m'arrangerai avec eux. Je veux être capable de me débrouiller seule en cas de pépin. Je ne veux plus être un boulet. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas toujours être là pour venir à ma rescousse. En plus il y a souvent des impondérables, surtout avec moi. Alors montre-moi comment il faut faire, et je m'accommoderai avec ma conscience. Et puis je n'aurai peut-être jamais l'occasion de m'en servir pour blesser ou tuer, qui sait.

# Très bien. Comme tu veux.

Il la guida jusqu'à une cible et se plaça derrière elle.

# Pointe l'arme sur la cible. Pour stabiliser ton tir, tu peux soutenir la crosse avec ton autre main et ajuster. Tu te sers du guidon et de la hausse pour…

# Le guidon ?

# Heu… oui c'est le… petit truc qui dépasse au bout du canon. Et la hausse c'est… ben c'est l'autre truc qui dépasse à l'autre bout du canon… du côté du chien… Côté crosse, quoi.

# Ah ! Oh…

# Donc tu vises, tu poses ton doigt sur la détente, tu ajustes et tu presses la détente.

# Bon… c'est parti.

Elle se sentait gauche. Troublée de le savoir si proche, de sentir sa main sur sa taille, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Le coup partit et rata complètement sa cible.

# Mince.

# C'est pas grave Relena. On y arrive rarement du premier coup. Sauf chance exceptionnelle. Ou un don remarquable.

# Mouais…

# Au début, je tirais toujours au moins deux mètres à côté, ou carrément en l'air.

# Et tu avais quel âge ?

# Je ne sais pas. 6 ans, peut-être 5. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs précis. Je ne sais même pas quel est mon âge exact, mon vrai nom. Si j'ai eu une famille… ou pas.

# Oh.

Relena ne savait pas quoi dire, trop surprise qu'elle était. C'était la première fois que Heero se laissait aller à parler de lui. Même quelques secondes. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il reprit immédiatement.

# Bon. On reprend. Continue à t'entraîner à manier ton arme. Pendant ce temps je vais faire quelques exercices de mon côté, histoire de me dérouiller un peu. Je dois absolument récupérer au plus vite.

# Je trouve que tu t'es remis vraiment vite de ta blessure et de ton opération.

# Peut-être. Mais c'est pas encore suffisant. Je suis encore trop faible.

# Mais au moins tu es vivant. C'est le plus important, non ?

# Sans doute.

Et chacun retourna à son entraînement.

* * *

Et les journées se succédèrent ainsi, jusqu'à Noël. Le matin, Relena s'entraînait au tir et à quelques techniques de combat basiques, ce qui permettait à Heero de se remettre tout doucement dans le bain, sa poitrine le faisant encore passablement souffrir. Ils déjeunaient ensuite tous ensemble, Duo ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire du plat à Nicky. Il ne parlait jamais de Hilde, et celle-ci n'avait pas appelé une seule fois. Apparemment il avait du se passer quelque chose, car dès qu'on osait à peine aborder le sujet, Duo se renfermait sur lui-même et refusait tout net d'en parler. Il devenait même parfois agressif. Relena ne lui posait d'ailleurs aucune question là-dessus. Elle était loin d'être la confidente de Duo, et elle ne connaissait Hilde que très peu. Et puis ça n'était pas ses affaires, elle le savait. Elle avait déjà bien assez de ses secrets, et n'avait pas besoin de ceux des autres. Sa liaison avec Heero était déjà bien assez lourde comme ça à porter. Devoir rester distante avec lui, camoufler ses émotions aux yeux des autres, ne pas le toucher, faire attention à ses moindres gestes, ses moindres paroles était plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Fort heureusement, Quatre n'était pas là, et elle n'avait donc pas besoin de déployer beaucoup d'énergie à construire des barrières mentales. Elle avait juste à attendre la tombée de la nuit, que Heero la rejoigne dans sa chambre. Ces moments-là étaient les plus précieux. Les attendre toute la journée ne les rendait que plus beaux.

Relena passait la plupart de ses après-midi avec Nicky. Un présence féminine dans cet environnement essentiellement masculin lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Après la première séance de tir de Relena, Nicky lui avait raconté ce qu'elle était devenue après son passage à St Gabriel.

# Tu te rappelles que j'ai quitté l'école en cours d'année ?

# Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Ca m'a brisé le cœur. Tu es partie tellement vite, et on n'a jamais su pourquoi.

# Et bien… ma mère venait de mourir… brutalement. J'ai du rentrer d'urgence aux Etats-Unis, auprès de la seule famille qui me restait. Mon oncle. J'étais tellement effondrée que je n'ai pas pu revenir ici. J'ai repris mes études là-bas, pour rester près de mon oncle. Il m'a été d'un grand soutien. Et puis j'y étais plus à l'abri qu'en Europe. Les combats étaient loin d'y être aussi violents.

# Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacter ?

# Et bien… je ne sais pas vraiment. Au début je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne voulais parler à personne. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop difficile. Je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter la peine ou la pitié des autres à mon égard. Je voulais juste rester seule avec mon chagrin... Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide.

# Non. Pas du tout.

# Après, je n'ai pas osé. Tu es devenue si… "célèbre", si demandée. Je n'ai pas su comment reprendre contact. Et puis je me suis dit que tu ne te souviendrais peut-être plus de moi.

# Oh Nicky… Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

# Et bien… je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Peut-être que tu avais besoin d'une amie ?

# Et tu as bien fait ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir !

Nicky lui sourit doucement tandis que Relena lui prenait les mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. Ca mettait du baume au cœur de savoir qu'il lui restait des amis, et que tout le monde ne souhaitait pas sa chute ou sa mort.

* * *

_**Veille de Noël – Décembre 197**_

Relena n'avait pas l'impression d'être le 24. Le lendemain ce serait noël. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à la fête. Trop de soucis, trop de troubles, trop d'incertitudes, de menaces… Quatre et Trowa n'étaient toujours pas revenus, et leurs recherches restaient toujours aussi infructueuses. Ils ne trouvaient aucune trace d'une quelconque organisation secrète. Rien, pas même le plus petit indice, aussi minuscule soit-il. Relena n'avait pas reçu d'autres menaces, ou d'autres… "cadeaux" du genre corps mutilé. Mais avec les cinglés, on ne savait jamais. Les fêtes comme noël avait tendance à les rendre… "créatifs".

La jeune fille jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, mais la lune brillait de tout son éclat, éclairant doucement les environs. Relena s'approcha de la fenêtre, collant son front sur la vitre glacée et légèrement embuée. Elle aimait cette lune-là. Immense, bien ronde, d'un blanc éclatant, presque translucide… fascinante. Elle était si proche de la Terre qu'on aurait presque pu la toucher. Relena se sentait épuisée, vidée. Les nuits étaient courtes et les journées interminables et intensives. Elle avait l'impression de vivre deux vies à la fois. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle espéra que Heero ne tarderait pas trop. Elle sourit doucement à la lune, presque comme à une vieille amie, et se tourna brusquement vers son ordinateur, qui venait d'émettre un bip. Un mail ? Peut-être Quatre ? Ou Mariemaia. La fillette aimait bien lui envoyer des messages pour lui raconter ses journées. Ou alors était-ce une des nombreuses organisations officielles qui peuplaient la sphère politique et mondaine dans laquelle elle évoluait, qui lui envoyait une quelconque invitation pour un quelconque gala. Heero n'avait pas le monopole de l'informatique. Ok, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, n'était pas capable de hacker n'importe quel site ou se perdre dans les méandres des clés de registres, mais elle savait se servir d'une messagerie électronique.

Elle s'assit face à l'écran et ouvrit sa messagerie. Tiens ! Elle ne connaissait pas le destinataire. Quel nom étrange... Le Fils de Léviathan… Relena sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. La peur lui serra le cœur… Mon dieu… Etait-ce Lui ? Non, impossible… Comment aurait-il eu son adresse… Question idiote. Il lui suffisait d'avoir quelques contacts administratifs, hommes politiques ou hauts fonctionnaires, ou encore d'avoir accès à certaines bases de données, et le tour était joué. Les mains moites et tremblantes, Relena ouvrit le mail. Police blanche sur fond noir. Sobre. Mais les mots l'étaient déjà moins.

**_"Voici que mon ange marchera en avant de toi, et le jour où je ferai venir la punition, je ferai assurément venir sur eux la punition pour leur péché". (1)_**

**_J'espère que tu as apprécié mon petit cadeau. J'avoue, c'était peu de choses. Mais Il ne supporte que très peu qu'on se substitue à Lui, surtout quand la… tâche est accomplie à moitié. Le vilain garçon a été puni._**

**_L'heure n'est pas encore arrivée._**

**_Une dernière chose. Ne parle à personne. Où la Lune ne se lèvera plus pour la petite princesse…_**

**_LSD - J'ai entendu ton cri…_**

**_"Sauve-moi de tous ceux qui me persécutent et délivre-moi". (2)_**

Seigneur… Que lui voulait-il à la fin ! Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'en parler à quelqu'un. Surtout à Heero. Comment savoir quelle serait sa réaction… Elle avait autant d'attendre quelques jours encore et voir ce qu'il adviendrait. Ce… LSD ne ferait peut-être rien. Ok. Stupide comme pensée. Il avait littéralement étripé un homme quand même, ce qui n'était pas à franchement parler une pratique courante. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance en tout cas. Bon. Si elle avait bien compris le message, il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de la tuer. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Donc, autant qu'elle suive les instructions à la lettre. Elle ne voulait pas mettre encore la vie de Heero en danger, ni celle des autres. Autant éviter ça.

Elle entendit Heero entrer dans sa chambre. Elle sursauta, ferma le mail et mit son ordinateur en veille. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis frappa doucement à la porte de communication. Heero apparut devant elle, dans une douce pénombre qui faisait ressortir les traits de son visage. Elle le trouvait toujours plus beau chaque jour. Il la regarda de longues secondes, sans émotions apparentes, sans bouger. Puis il l'attira brusquement dans ses bras, lui dévorant le cou et les lèvres de baisers passionnés, s'accrochant à elle tel un naufragé à un bout de bois. Relena se laissait faire, dévorée par la même urgence. Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit comme souvent ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne lui confiait-il jamais rien de ses sentiments ? Elle savait qu'il en avait, mais comme il ne lui disait jamais rien, elle ne savait pas lesquels précisément. Elle lui disait "je t'aime" de temps en temps, mais lui ne répondait jamais, se contentant de la serrer contre lui. Ca devenait frustrant, même si dès le début elle avait su à quoi s'attendre. Il n'en était pas moins que son cœur réclamait plus que sa raison. Plus de certitudes, plus de mots. Le doute s'insinuait peu à peu en elle tel un poison, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Si tout ça n'était que le fruit d'une attirance physique ?

Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, le harceler de questions exigeant des réponses claires, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête à entendre. Elle savait que ça devait être nouveau pour lui, ce genre de relation. Et puis leur situation n'arrangeait rien. Comment pouvait-il s'ouvrir entièrement, alors qu'ils s'imposaient secret et discrétion, même envers leurs proches ? Leurs moments nocturnes ne pouvaient en aucun cas représenter une relation saine, stable et entière. Comment pouvaient-ils être un vrai couple et se comporter comme tel, alors qu'ils ne se voyaient réellement que la nuit ?

Relena se sentit envahie par le désarroi. Le seraient-ils seulement un jour ? Tranquilles pour vivre leur romance ? Car une fois cette menace écartée, elle serait vraisemblablement remplacée par une autre. Quand cela serait-il terminé ? Si tant est qu'il pouvait y avoir une fin. Et cet… "homme", ce malade… ce LSD. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ces initiales ? Que signifiait ce mail ? Ces quelques mots qui l'angoissaient plus que tout…

# Lena ?... Relena !

Heero. Seigneur, elle s'était laissée submerger par ses pensées et l'avait oublié. Mortifiée, elle rouvrit les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble.

# Je te sens ailleurs ce soir.

# Non, ça va. Le peu d'infos récoltées par Trowa et Quatre me tracasse un peu. Et puis je me fais du souci pour eux. Je suis désolée.

# Ne t'excuse pas. Jamais. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour eux. Mais tu n'as aucune raison, ils ont l'habitude. Ils savent très bien se débrouiller.

# Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

# Ils trouveront. Et tout s'arrangera.

# Tu es bien plus optimiste que moi. Ca change… pour une fois.

# Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. Même à travers moi.

# Peut-être.

# Fais-moi confiance.

Il la serra contre lui, s'enivrant du parfum de ses cheveux, tentant de lui transmettre sa force, sa confiance en l'avenir à travers son étreinte. La vie était parfois bien étrange. Ironique, même. Il allait finir par être plus optimiste qu'elle, par croire en ses idéaux pacifistes plus qu'elle n'y croyait, elle qui tentait de les faire accepter au monde depuis deux ans. Le jeune homme se laissa envahir par le sommeil, enveloppé par une douce chaleur. Mais Relena gardait les yeux ouverts, trop agitée pour s'endormir. Finalement, elle se leva sans bruit en ayant soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Elle avait remarqué que ces derniers temps il dormait profondément. Il avait dû accumuler tellement de fatigue au cours de ces dernières années, qu'il se rattrapait maintenant alors qu'il se sentait en confiance et en sécurité.

Relena regagna sa chambre, décidée à lire un ou deux rapports. Elle avait un discours dans quatre jours, et du temps à occuper. Autant en profiter et mettre son insomnie à profit. Elle se réinstalla à son bureau, devant son ordinateur. Mais le mail de LSD tournait dans sa tête. Elle avait menti à Heero quand elle avait dit être inquiète pour Trowa et Quatre. Pas qu'elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour eux. Mais ce qui lui dévorait l'esprit et l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'était ce foutu mail entre autres.

Pourquoi s'amusait-il à la torturer ainsi ? S'il souhaitait l'éliminer, qu'il le fasse ! Une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle refusait qu'une autre des personnes auxquelles elle tenait ne soit blessée ou tuée. Elle ne le supporterait pas. "Vous avez un nouveau message". Relena devint livide et sentit son cœur se serrer. Encore un ? Ca devait être un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

**_Le Fils de Leviathan_**

**_"Je fais mourir et je fais vivre. J'ai blessé gravement et, moi, je guérirai._**

**_Si j'aiguise mon épée étincelante_**

**_Et que ma main saisisse le jugement,_**

**_Je rendrai vengeance à mes adversaires_**

**_Et je rétribuerai ceux qui me haïssent profondément._**

**_J'enivrerai mes flèches de sang,_**

**_Tandis que mon épée mangera de la chair,_**

**_Je les enivrerai du sang des tués et des captifs_**

**_Réjouissez-vous, nations, avec son peuple,_**

**_Car il vengera le sang des serviteurs,_**

**_Et il rendra la vengeance à ses adversaires…" (3)_**

**_Mmm… Deux messages en quelques heures… Etrange. Mais le temps presse. Le Leviathan n'est pas d'une patience exemplaire. Son Fils a plus la passion du jeu. La Petite Princesse semble intelligente, mais le sera-t-elle assez, et suffisamment rapidement ? L'avenir le dira. Nous espérons qu'elle connaît quelques prières. Dans le cas contraire, LSD se propose de lui donner quelques cours particuliers pour combler ses lacunes… et sa tombe. En attendant, voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne sont pas sages et ne contentent pas Léviathan et son Fils._**

**_En espérant que la Petite Princesse ne fasse pas de bêtises. Un accident est si vite arrivé…_**

**_LSD_**

**_… Une mer de sang se déchaîne et partout elle noie les bases même de l'innocence._** (4)

Et la photo lui sauta au visage. Le cliché morbide avait été pris de nuit, la lumière artificielle du flash en révélant toute l'horreur, toute l'ampleur de la folie de l'auteur. Tout ce sang…

Relena ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran, malgré sa nausée. Ce regard vitreux, un peu étonné, qui semblait la fixer à travers le néant et la mort. Cet homme… Cet être humain… Tous les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre ne pouvaient justifier une telle fin. Son corps fut le plus fort. Elle se leva dans un haut-le-cœur violent, et se précipita une main sur la bouche dans la salle de bain. Elle eut juste le temps d'atteindre la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir. La gorge en feu, l'abdomen contracté par de violents spasmes, Relena se laissa glisser sur le sol, épuisée et en sanglots. Seigneur. Comment pouvait-elle entraîner de telles choses sans le vouloir ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi ? Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité passée recroquevillée sur le carrelage froid de la salle d'eau. Après avoir supprimer les deux mails et éteint son PC, elle se roula en boule sous la couette, et resta immobile, les yeux grand ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle savait à peu près ce qu'avait pu ressentir O'Connell. Elle devait prendre une décision. Rapidement. Avant que LSD ne repasse à l'action. Ce cinglé n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Loin de là…

* * *

**_L'Œil d'Eden: _**_Ma bouche était un berceau et il y grandissait des mensonges / Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour en ce jour-là / Son coeur est un petit caillot de sang / J'en ai picoré / Il ne cicatrise jamais et ne part jamais. / J'ai brûlé toutes les bonnes choses dans l'Œil d'Eden / Nous étions trop stupides pour courir trop mort pour mourir / J'ai brûlé toutes les bonnes choses dans l'Œil d'Eden / Nous étions trop stupides pour courir trop mort pour mourir. / Ca n'a jamais été mon monde / Vous avez enlevé l'ange / Je devrais me tuer pour faire payer tout le monde / Ca n'a jamais été mon monde / Vous avez enlevé l'ange / Je devrais me tuer pour faire payer tout le monde. / J'aurais dû lui dire alors / Qu'elle était la seule chose / Que je pourrais jamais aimer dans ce monde mourrant / Mais le simple mot "amour" lui-même / Est déjà mort et à disparu. / Ca n'a jamais été mon monde / Vous avez enlevé l'ange / Je devrais me tuer pour faire payer tout le monde / Ca n'a jamais été mon monde / Vous avez enlevé l'ange / Je devrais me tuer pour faire payer tout le monde. / J'ai brûlé toutes les bonnes choses dans l'Œil d'Eden / Nous étions trop stupides pour courir trop mort pour mourir / J'ai brûlé toutes les bonnes choses dans l'Œil d'Eden / Nous étions trop stupides pour courir trop mort pour mourir / **La pomme de la discorde: **Son coeur est un oeuf taché de sang / Que nous n'avons pas manié avec soin / C'est cassé et ça saigne / Et nous ne pourrons jamais le réparer

* * *

_

0 – Merci DS

1 - Exode 32:34. Vous voyez ? J'ai bossé ! Je fais pas semblant, je me documente " Et ça prend du temps… surtout pour une athée comme moi.

2 - Psaumes 7:1.

3 - Deutéronome 41 versets 39.41.42.43 – Ancien Testament.

4 - William Butler Yeats, grand poète irlandais. (1868-1939)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est à la fin !)

Kiwidieu : Je te rassure, je sais à peine où je veux en venir C'est dramatique… et ça devient même problématique. J'en suis à construire des plans comme pour une dissertation (je sais au moins que j'arrive encore à en faire), pour ne rien oublier et rester logique. Et savoir comment enchaîner aussi. "Après ça je dois écrire quoi déjà?... Ah oui ! Il doit se passer ça". Je vais jamais m'en sortir ! Si au moins j'avais pas 50 000 choses à faire et à penser, si j'avais pas la tête remplie de tout ce que j'aimerai dire à la Dinde, si j'étais pas aussi fatiguée, surmenée et énervée (et stressée, mais ça regroupe un peu tout ça"). Bon, stop. Alors oui, en effet, tout est lié, et je réserve encore quelques belles surprises. Le pire c'est que ça n'a presque plus rien à voir avec ce que je pensais faire au début. Les évènements s'enchaînent presque tout seul, et modifient les suivants. Du coup, ça commence à prendre de très grosses proportions. Alors, ou je rallonge mes chapitres, ou je fais plus de chapitres que les 10 prévus à l'origine. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien passer à autre chose quand même.

Les2folles : Ah ! Du sang neuf dans les reviews ! En tout cas ça fait plaisir Mais on peut se tutoyer Je suis seule, j'ai réussi à enfermer mes deux boulets à double tour, et j'ai jeté la clé dans un puit sans fond derrière la maison qui n'existe pas, à Nullepart-ville. En espérant qu'un "crétin" de randonneur de passage ne les libère pas, parce que je crois que ce serait la fin du monde… La seule fois où j'avais enfermé Manson, ça a duré 2 jours il y a 2 ans, et les cicatrices n'ont pas encore disparu…

Messaline : En effet, elle est passée R, puis en PG13, et je la remets en R. Même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de scènes explicites (en même temps je ne me rends pas vraiment compte moi, je suis une très mauvaise juge). Bref. En effet, tu as raison, la Tenchi est une grande fan d'Urgences. Je regarde depuis l'âge de 16 ans, alors ça date Je peux pas passer ma rentrée sans voir les nouveaux épisodes (on sait ce que je fais le dimanche soir entre septembre et novembre), ni mon été sans les rediffusions. D'ailleurs là je commence à être en manque T-T Vivement que ça recommence ! D'ailleurs la scène de l'hôpital EST une scène d'Urgences. Comme quoi, la télé ça sert des fois ! Au bout de 9 ans, je commence même à retenir certains termes techniques. Je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à certaines attentes, mais ne compte pas que la suite soit moins stressante. Au contraire. Il va se passer plein de choses, et ça va hurler dans les chaumières… et peut-être même pleurer. Ben quoi, je préfère annoncer la couleur. Je suis pas une gentille fanficeuse qui chouchoute ses persos. Moi je les tue, je les torture, et j'essaie de pas faire des trucs trop niais. En espérant qu'on ne s'endorme pas dessus en lisant, et que mon style soit pas trop lourd

Sissi : J'ai un peu de mal à gérer certains personnages comme Trowa. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça vient pas naturellement. Peut-être que je m'y identifie moins, je sais pas. Pour le côté mystique, je me tâte toujours. En fait j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'introduire la chose sans que ça paraisse incongru. Et puis j'ai pas envie de faire un truc que quelqu'un a déjà fait, et ça c'est pas évident. J'arrive pas encore à trouver une idée vraiment bonne qui soit pas trop nulle. En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aies franchi le pas ! Moi être heureuse

Usako : Oui Heero s'en sort. Mais pour combien de temps… Nan je plaisante, j'ai dit que je le tuais pas lui. Mais un autre (ou une autre devra mourir à la place). Et oui, on n'obtient rien sans donner quelque chose en retour. J'ai appris ça il y a pas longtemps Reste à savoir quelle est la valeur de Heero, pour que l'échange soit équivalent. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un truc en moins moi. En tout cas, je sais que les chapitres sont longs à venir, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai du mal à gérer mon temps en fait, et surtout mon inspiration. Quand ça vient, c'est rarement au bon moment. Ou je suis au bureau, ou alors dans la voiture, ou dans mon lit à moitié endormie à 1h du mat. Pas de bol. Je ne sais pas si je réponds à tes questions avec ce chapitre, vu qu'il y en a d'autres qui se posent. Si tu essaies de comprendre le titre général de la fic (Du coq à l'âme), arrête de chercher, y en a pas. C'est juste que quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'écoutais beaucoup cette magnifique chanson de Lynda Lemay, et que j'avais pas d'autres idées de titre. Alors du coup voilà.

Bunny AKA : Comment ça tu regardes plus Urgences ! Alors là… Comment tu fais ? Moi je peux pas m'en empêcher. Ma main trouve toute seule le numéro 2 de la télécommande le dimanche soir. Le pire, c'est la fin du dernier épisode de la neuvième saison, qui se termine avec un accident de voiture. Un bon cliffhanger. Je suis sur les dents moi . Et l'autre-là, qu'est parti faire la guerre en Irak ! Quelle idée débile ! Bon, je m'enflamme, passons à autre chose, on aura compris que je suis une droguée d'Urgences. En tout cas, je le trouve pas si sanglant que ça, ce chapitre. Bon ok, je visualise peut-être pas de la même façon. Pour ce chapitre-ci, par contre, niveau Heero/Relena, tu vas être servie ! Mais tu en as déjà eu un avant-goût dans ce petit café parisien ( au chocolat en plus ! lol). Niveau longueur, ça c'est encore rallongé. Ce qui explique en partie la longue attente" J'essaie de pas mettre trop de descriptions, je préfère laisser la place à l'imagination des lecteurs. Et puis trop de descriptions alourdit le texte, je trouve. Les nouveaux personnages (même s'il est possible que leur durée de vie soit raccourcie) ont extrêmement d'importance (ce sera révélée à la fin ). La chanson finale (en effet c'en est une ), est Feel de Robbie Williams, présente sur son album Ascapology et sur son Best of. Je te l'enverrai, fais moi y penser. Voilà, voilà…

Katel : Tu sais bien pourtant qu'il ne faut pas secouer les boissons avec des bulles -.-" Je te l'ai répété X fois… Alors si t'as aimé le chapitre précédent pour l'attente, tu vas adorer celui-là ! Parce que niveau attente, je bats des records ! En tout cas, niveau superlatifs, tu t'y connais. Et tout ça pour moi ? Je suis flattée. Mais ne me flatte pas trop quand même ça pourrait donner plus dingue que les coucous aux péniches sur la Seine lol ! Ben quoi, il faut bien éliminer de temps en temps. Tu connais pas la formule "il ne doit en rester qu'un" ? Je fais seulement que l'appliquer. Ni plus ni moins. De toute façon, ils ne meurent jamais inutilement. C'est dans leur contrat d'embauche. Je peux rien te dire, je te l'ai déjà expliqué moult fois ! Où serait l'élément de surprises sinon ? Par contre, toi tu peux me dire des choses . Tu trouves vraiment que Ayashi est sanglant ? Wow, on n'est pas du même monde… Ou alors c'est que je deviens insensible à l'hémoglobine. Possible. Et oui, le gars était un vilain méchant pas beau laid affreux hideux odieux ignoble abject antipathique exécrable détestable méprisable abominable haïssable, donc on le regrettera pas trop. Faut bien mourir un jour.

Yuki-chan : Les chapitres sont en effet plus longs, et continueront de l'être, vu que mon scénar (enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça) s'étoffe de plus en plus. D'où ma difficulté à le mettre sur papier. Trop de choses dans la tête, et pas les mots justes pour les écrire. Les enchaînements, les changements de scène, j'ai beaucoup de mal en fait. C'est pour ça que je vous fais attendre aussi longtemps. Ca, plus les aléas de ma vie, je m'en sors avec quelques difficultés. Je suis un peu découragée pour le coup. Attention, révélation : les disputes c'est terminé ! L'amour plane dans l'air… pour le moment


	7. Nebel

Titre : Du coq à l'âme  
Auteur : Toujours Tenchi  
Base : Gundam Wing… et je suis définitivement infréquentable…  
Genre : Beaucoup à la fois, étant donné que je puise mon inspiration (quand j'en ai, et depuis plusieurs mois c'est difficile) dans tout ce que je lis, regarde, écoute et que j'ai des goûts hétéroclites… mais je l'ai déjà dit je crois  
Disclaimer : Donc, tout ce qui se rapporte directement à la série n'est pas à moi, ce qui inclut les G Boys, évidemment, et leur entourage. Par contre ! L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ainsi que Eva, Rory, Yvan, Nicky, feu Monsieur le Mort à qui j'ai même donné un nom, etc, etc, m'appartiennent toujours à 100 pour cent. Jai un pouvoir absolu de vie et de mort sur eux… remarque j'ai le même pouvoir sur TOUS les personnages… Niark niark niark… Tremblez !  
Notes : Chanson N°1, "Nebel" du groupe allemand Rammstein (fantastique). Une fois n'est pas coutume j'ai mis les paroles originales en plus de la traduction. Je trouve que l'allemand est une langue sympa et méconnue alors voilà. Je vous conseille vivement cette chanson, elle est très belle. Chanson N°2 : Le choix a été long et difficile. Et puis l'autre jour, dans ma voiture, j'écoutais quelques morceaux du dernier Indochine (j'adore Alice et June, elle me donne envie de courir cette chanson) et je suis tombée sur le duo avec Brian Molko (Placebo) : Pink water. Et l'évidence s'est imposée à moi. Les paroles collaient à la situation et au sujet de fond de ce chapitre, tout en annonçant un peu la suite des évènements, alors voilà.

Je tiens absolument à m'excuser contre ce retard phénoménal. Presque un an entre les chapitre 6 et le chapitre 7. Je sais c'est énorme, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses pas toujours géniales que voilà, je n'arrivais pas à écrire correctement. Pardon pardon pardon. Je vais essayer d'améliorer les délais de publication. Mais je m'insurge toujours autant contre la mise en page foireuse du site...

* * *

**Nebel**

_Ils se tiennent étroitement enlacés / Une union charnelle de si longue date / Là où la mer effleure la terre / Elle veut lui dire la vérité / Mais le vent emporte ses paroles / Là où la mer prend fin / Elle tremble en lui tenant la main / Et l'a embrassé sur le front / Elle porte le crépuscule en son sein / Et sait qu'elle doit perdre la vie / Elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux / Et demande un dernier baiser / Alors il l'a embrassée / Là où la mer prend fin / Ses lèvres délicates et pâles / Et ses yeux à lui se sont embués / Le dernier baiser est si lointain / Le dernier baiser / Il ne s'en souvient plus  
__Sie stehen eng umschlungen / ein Fleischgemisch so reich an Tagen / wo das Meer das Land berührt / will sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen / Doch ihre Worte frisst der Wind / wo das Meer zu Ende ist / hält sie zitternd seine Hand / und hat ihn auf die Stirn geküsst / Sie trägt den Abend in der Brust / und weiß dass sie verleben muss / sie legt den Kopf in seinen Schoss / und bittet einen letzten Kuss / und dann hat er sie geküsst / wo das Meer zu Ende ist / ihre Lippen schwach und blass / und seine Augen werden nass / Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her / der letzte Kuss / er erinnert sich nicht mehr_

Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient glissé sur le palais comme un courant d'air à peine perceptible. L'humeur n'étant guère à la joie et l'excitation qui secouaient toujours le monde à cette période, Noël et le Jour de l'an étaient passés quasiment inaperçus. Des jours comme les autres en somme.

Quatre et Trowa avaient quitté le continent nord américain pour l'Australie, où se trouvait une des pistes les plus sérieuses et solides sur McNorris que toutes les précédentes. Cet homme avait un CV des plus… intéressants. L'ancien militaire faisait apparemment partie des "Diables blancs", une association de mercenaires qui recrutait dans les rangs des anciennes forces spéciales des différentes armées ayant existé durant la guerre. Ce groupuscule était par conséquent uniquement composé d'hommes et de femmes surentraînés aux combats, ayant beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, tireurs d'élite pour la plupart, aguerris à toutes les techniques de combat connues. Leur dirigeant restait à ce jour inconnu, et personne n'avait de renseignements sur lui. Tout comme sur ces mercenaires, dont la liste restait secrète. Leurs buts n'étaient pas non plus connus. Tout ce que les anciens pilotes sur le terrain avaient réussi à apprendre durant leurs investigations, était que ces "Diables" effectuaient diverses tâches, le plus souvent de "nettoyage". Les gens puissants souhaitant se débarrasser d'un témoin gênant, d'un collaborateur trop zélé ou d'un concurrent envahissant, faisaient appel à eux. Une armée hautement disciplinée, formée aux tactiques et aux armements modernes. Surnommés les "soldats du Diable" par le milieu.

Trowa et Quatre devaient retrouver un contact à Perth. Ce dernier détenait, selon lui, des informations importantes sur les Diables blancs. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient contacté Heero, ils partaient avec leur guide pour Tennant Creek, une ville de l'Outback, au centre de l'Australie. Un désert de sable rouge qui avait très peu changé au fil des siècles, mis à part le fait que la quasi totalité des espèces animales (surtout les mammifères) avaient disparu au cours des décennies, victimes partout dans le monde d'une grave et lente dégradation de l'écosystème. La désertification, la raréfaction de l'eau dans certaines régions du globe, les déséquilibres climatiques de plus en plus prononcés, avaient jeté des millions de personnes sur les routes puis dans l'espace avec des guerres toujours plus meurtrières les unes que les autres comme compagnes de route.

Relena n'avait parlé à personne de LSD. Plusieurs fois elle avait voulu se confier à Heero. Lui saurait sans doute quoi faire. Mais la jeune fille avait trop peur. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire ce fou, s'il venait à l'apprendre. Et surtout quelle serait l'ampleur démesurée de la réaction de Heero face à cette menace directe. Il mettrait sa vie en péril, comme toujours, et n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance que les fois précédentes. Cette simple perspective la terrorisait au-delà de toute raison. Elle tentait de paraître calme aux yeux de tous et de faire bonne figure, mais elle savait que son amant, lui, n'était pas dupe.

Heero sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et la préoccupait. Mais il ne lui avait encore jamais posé la moindre question. Le jeune homme n'était pas doué pour les discussions d'ordre personnel et intime, qui avait encore pour lui un côté abstrait, et il en était douloureusement conscient. Il avait tellement peur de s'y prendre de travers et de la braquer qu'il n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Après tout il en avait déjà fait l'expérience quelques mois auparavant et ne tenait pas à retenter l'expérience. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre le risque de la perdre. De tout perdre. Cette simple perspective l'effrayait. Comme de se rendre compte à quel point la jeune princesse avait pris de l'importance dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours eu de l'importance. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'exécuter, même quand son identité et ses missions avaient été en péril. Une défaillance qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer à l'époque. Et qui, même aujourd'hui, restait incompréhensible à ses yeux au vu de l'entraînement spécial qu'il avait subi.

Après tout, la première fois que leur route s'était croisée au début de l'opération Meteor, il ne savait pas qui elle était ni qui elle deviendrait. Ce qui, maintenant qu'il y repensait avec le recul, n'était peut-être pas tout à fait juste. A bien y réfléchir, la fillette qu'il avait croisée en 191 au collège de St Gabriel au cours de l'une de ses missions devait être Relena. Il savait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait fréquenté cette école puisqu'elle y avait connu Nicky, et que lui-même l'y avait recroisée en 195 quand il était revenu sur Terre avec son Gundam. Mais à l'époque il ne s'attachait guère à ce genre de détails. Elle était encore une enfant. Lui avait cessé de l'être depuis longtemps. En tout cas elle lui ressemblait.

De toute façon aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ca appartenait au passé. Un passé qu'il espérait révolu. Il ne souhaitait plus être cet enfant-soldat sans âme ni sentiments. Cet être froid et calculateur qu'il était persuadé d'être. Ce garçon responsable de la mort d'une petite fille et de son chien un jour d'hiver, et de centaines d'autres personnes. Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants avaient embrassé la Grande Faucheuse par sa faute ? Tous ces fantômes qui venaient le hanter dans son sommeil, le réveillant en sursaut en pleine nuit, le cœur agité et le corps tremblant... Pourtant il lui suffisait de voir Relena allongée près de lui, de la regarder de longues minutes dormir paisiblement, pour se sentir apaisé et rasséréné. Relena était devenue son univers, son présent et surtout son futur. Il ne survivrait jamais à une séparation, quelle qu'elle soit. S'être privé et avoir été privé d'amour et de tendresse pendant des années, avait rendu son cœur encore plus sensible que les autres, malgré ce qu'il semblait croire. Ce qui exacerbait les passions de son âme. Ce cœur qui brûlait d'amour, au risque de se consumer un jour. La passion, qu'elle soit amoureuse ou idéologique, pouvait s'avérait dangereuse, dévastatrice. Mais Heero ne savait pas, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la douleur de son absence, et le bonheur de sa présence. Il ne se sentait entier que près d'elle. Même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ouvrir son cœur n'était pas chose aisée. Il aurait pourtant aimé répondre à ses "je t'aime", mais les mots ne parvenaient jamais à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il tentait de lui faire comprendre par des gestes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que prononcer certains mots pouvait être si difficile.

Heero tourna légèrement la tête pour observer quelques secondes la jeune fille les yeux fixés sur sa cible, les bras tendus devant elle, les jambes légèrement écartées, concentrée sur son tir. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès et réussissait presque à tous les coups. Son aptitude d'apprentissage l'avait étonné. Même s'il restait persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. En grande partie pour sa volonté et sa détermination. Malgré le fait qu'elle tienne entre ses mains une arme, qui de part sa définition, était faite pour tuer et non se défendre (malgré de nombreux arguments avancés par les partisans de l'armement des nations, voire même des populations), il reconnaissait là la Relena que bon nombre admirait encore malgré les campagnes virulentes de désinformation menées par ce chien de Foster soutenu par son conseiller Baltar. Ce qui l'avait surpris par contre, c'est qu'elle avait demandé un second entraînement par jour. Il ne savait pas ce qui la tourmentait autant, mais ça devait être assez inquiétant pour qu'elle ne se sente pas en sécurité, même auprès de lui. Dans un sens, ça l'avait blessé, même s'il avait essayé de rationaliser sa demande. Il devait sûrement y avoir un rapport avec la situation mondiale qui se dégradait de plus en plus. Ou alors elle était inquiète pour Quatre et Trowa, et trouvait dans ces séances une sorte d'exutoire à ses peurs. Heero chassa ces pensées et reconcentra son regard sur sa propre cible. Il pressa la détente et vida son chargeur avec précision sur les silhouettes en mouvement.

* * *

Quatre se demandait si leur contact, Monsieur X (un grand noir costaud d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, mal rasé) ne les avait pas entraînés Trowa et lui sur une fausse piste. Ils se retrouvaient en plein Outback, sans âme qui vive à des centaines de kilomètres, avec un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. De quoi flipper, non ? Son plan était peut-être de les abattre en plein désert et de laisser leur corps se faire dévorer par les dingos, les vautours et autres bestioles qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à rencontrer. "Arrête de délirer, mon pauvre Quatre, on est deux contre un !" Sauf si l'homme les menait droit dans un guet-apens. "T'as trop regardé de films d'aventures à la Indiana Jones". En même temps, cet homme patibulaire, aussi crasseux que son vieux 4x4 pick-up, n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance même si le jeune empathe ne percevait pas d'ondes meurtrières ou trop négatives. Ce qui n'était quand même pas un gage de sécurité absolue. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se tromperait. 

Trowa dut sentir son anxiété, car il posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras, sans un regard, et le lui serra brièvement, comme pour le rassurer. Ce simple geste apaisa Quatre, qui remercia son ami d'un sourire. Trowa l'étonnerait toujours. Sous ses airs placides et indifférents, c'était un jeune homme sensible et plein d'humour. Il était seulement lucide, réaliste et taciturne. Et Quatre l'appréciait pour ça. Il était celui de la bande qui les ramenait toujours les pieds sur terre, et analysait toutes les situations avec justesse, clairvoyance, recul et rapidité. Il ne se laissait jamais déborder par ses émotions, ou les évènements. Ce qui, dans chaque mission, le rendait indispensable. Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour calmer les ardeurs des uns et des autres, et ne portait jamais rancune à quiconque. Même quand Quatre avait failli le tuer dans l'espace avec son Gundam, sous l'emprise du système Zero, Trowa lui avait pardonné, lui trouvant même des excuses. Et Quatre l'admirait, le considérant même comme un modèle. Trowa était toujours là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin en cas de besoin.

Trowa, sans avoir à le regarder, avait senti la tension qui habitait son jeune ami. Il le connaissait, et avait mieux appris encore ces dernières semaines comment Quatre réagissait face au stress, et face à l'inconnu. Et cet indic' était l'inconnue de l'équation. Bizarrement, lui ne se sentait pas plus inquiet que ça. Cette absence d'émotions l'avait jadis inquiété. Il s'était pensé anormal. Finalement il en avait pris son parti, se disant que ça pouvait être un atout. Son esprit analytique et lucide s'avérait toujours utile et pratique, et lui permettait de se sortir de situations difficiles. En fait, après avoir côtoyé Quatre, et surtout Catherine, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas si vide de sentiments qu'il le pensait. Il ne les exprimait pas par des mots, tout simplement. Et puis il était surtout très cartésien et ne s'emballait pas comme beaucoup de gens. Il préférait économiser sa salive, étudier les gens et les situations, et ainsi éviter des dépenses d'énergie inutiles. Et des pertes de temps qui, à la longue, pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses voire fatales. Ainsi, même s'il ne lui disait pas, il éprouvait un amour profond et sincère pour sa chère Catherine au caractère si emporté et passionné. Un amour fraternel. Et elle le savait. Elle connaissait également l'attachement qu'il avait pour Quatre, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait si facilement laisser partir. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de temps en temps, de voir autre chose que le cirque, et de retrouver ses anciens "camarades de jeux". Même si elle râlait un peu et l'engueulait pour la forme.

Leur guide restait muet, concentré sur la route de poussière rouge. Le 4x4 avalait les kilomètres, les emmenant toujours plus loin dans le désert. Trowa glissa discrètement sa main jusqu'à son 9mm, histoire de vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Mieux valait être sûr en cas de… "problème". Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là (normalement), mais dans la vie rien n'était jamais certain à cent pour cent. Sauf une chose qui restait et resterait immuable : tout être vivant rencontrait un jour la Mort. Et cette fatale rencontre était la dernière, l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Soudain, X freina et arrêta la voiture au milieu de nulle part. Trowa sentit Quatre commencer à s'affoler, et décida de prendre les devants.

- Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on ?

X ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contentait de fixer la route les yeux plissés, une cigarette à moitié consumée à la main, l'autre pianotant sur le levier de vitesse.

- Nous allons arriver à Tennant Creek. C'est à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici.

- …

- …

- Pourquoi sommes-nous arrêtés à dix kilomètres de cette ville ?

- On attend la tombée de la nuit. Question de prudence .

X descendit soudain du 4x4, se dirigeant à grands pas à l'arrière du pick-up. Il se tourna vers les garçons restés à l'avant, et fit un grand sourire à Quatre qui le regardait avec de grands yeux remplis d'incertitude.

- Et puis je crève de faim !... Pas vous !

Quatre faillit tomber à la renverse. Cet homme était fou. Trowa se contenta d'un très léger sourire en coin. Le trio s'installa alors au milieu du désert, à quelques mètres de la piste, pour attendre tranquillement la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Relena était dans son fauteuil, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celui où tout avait commencé. Les balbutiements de son bonheur, le début véritable de son malheur. Elle n'osait plus regarder son ordinateur, qui lui avait annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt, encore une fois, l'arrivée d'un mail. Sans même avoir eu à regarder, elle avait su que c'était Lui. Cette fois c'était une véritable menace de mort. Si elle ne partait pas au plus tôt, Il passerait à l'action sans plus attendre. Il avait été plus qu'explicite et beaucoup plus menaçant dans ses propos que les fois précédentes. Elle eut un faible sourire désabusé. Avoir peur d'un message électronique, d'un ordinateur, une chose qui n'était en fait qu'un assemblage de circuits et de composants électroniques, c'était un comble. Cette terreur ne la quittait plus depuis noël. Elle la sentait en elle telle une gangrène la dévorant petit à petit. Elle lui tenait aux tripes, la rendant même malade physiquement. Elle vomissait souvent, avait les yeux cernés à force de ne pas dormir la nuit et d'angoisser. Elle se levait avec cette anxiété et se couchait aussi avec. Encore une preuve que le psychique influait sur le physique. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son état mental, mais elle savait que son entourage s'inquiétait de sa santé. Surtout Heero. 

Décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Le mail attendrait bien quelques heures. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, et les sous-sols lui paraissaient un excellent endroit pour ça. Parfois sa dépendance au tir l'effrayait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour elle se servirait d'une arme en y prenant plaisir. Mais ça lui apportait tellement… Un sentiment de puissance, de sécurité. Elle qui se sentait si fragile ces derniers temps, savoir tirer lui apportait force et courage pour se lever le matin et supporter les journées qui passaient. C'était l'instant presque magique où les nausées ne l'assaillaient plus, la laissant en paix. Elle en connaissait la raison : son esprit était concentré sur une cible bien définie, et évitait de vagabonder en pensant à tout ce qui la rendait malade.

Alors qu'elle arrivait aux escaliers menant aux anciens abris, un choc violent la jeta presque à terre. Mais une main salvatrice lui empêcha une rencontre douloureuse avec le marbre du sol. Le souffle encore coupé par la collision, elle rétablit son équilibre et leva les yeux… pour rencontrer ceux, moqueurs, de Duo.

- Oh là, Princesse ! On ne regarde plus où on marche ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible, et que les filles me tombent toutes dans les bras, mais je ne le pensais pas au sens littéral du terme !

- Je suis vraiment désolée Duo. J'avais la tête ailleurs…

- Mmm… Paraît que ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps. La petite Princesse aurait-elle tant de soucis ?

Relena tiqua sur le ton quelque peu ironique de Duo sur sa dernière phrase. Elle lui jeta un regard froid qui agrandit un peu plus le sourire du jeune homme.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Rien du tout. Tu te méprends. J'ai encore dû utiliser le mauvais ton. Vois-tu, dernièrement j'ai découvert l'ironie. Et j'ai tendance à l'utiliser à tout bout de champs, même quand la situation ne s'y prête pas. On n'arrête pas de me le faire remarquer d'ailleurs.

- Hn.

C'est comme ceux qui se découvrent un talent secret pour… le secret.

Une vague de sueur froide envahit la jeune fille. Elle tenta de garder son calme et de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble.

- Que veux-tu dire par là Duo ?

- Oh… je ne sais pas. Mais l'autre jour je suis tombé, par hasard, sur une chose fort intéressante. Je pense que c'est un secret, alors chuuuut… Mais à toi je peux peut-être le dire. Qui sait. C'est peut-être même ce qui cause les valises sous tes jolis yeux bleus, Princesse.

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et Relena sut qu'il savait. Mais comment… ? A moins que… Non, impossible. Il se rapprocha alors tout près d'elle et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement ce qu'elle craignait.

- Je vous ai vu…

Elle resta bouche bée. Mais que diable racontait-il ? Qui avait-il… Heero et elle ! Il n'avait vu que ça ! Le soulagement l'envahit.

- Ah…

- Quand les autres vont…

- Non ! Personne ne doit savoir !

Silence. Duo était toujours penché sur elle, et Relena ne pouvait voir son expression. Mal à l'aise, elle se recula pour le regarder. Les yeux de Duo ne mentaient jamais. Et elle avait besoin de les voir pour s'assurer que le jeune homme tiendrait la promesse qu'elle allait lui demander de faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le moment on préfère le garder pour nous. Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

- Heu… oui. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi.

- Merci Duo. Disons que nous attendons que la situation se… tasse un peu. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'on se serve encore de Heero pour m'atteindre. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Mais le tireur a été retrouvé, non ? Donc y a plus de problème !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Duo, et tu le sais très bien. Si Quatre et Trowa se retrouvent perdus au fin fond de l'Australie, c'est bien parce que cet homme n'agissait pas seul, mais sous les ordres d'un ou plusieurs commanditaires.

- C'est pas faux, en effet.

- Alors tant que le danger planera au-dessus de ma tête, je ne veux pas donner une seule raison à mes ennemis, quels qu'ils soient, de m'atteindre. Tu comprends ?

- Mmmm… mouais. C'est pas bête. J'avais pas pensé à ça. Je me suis une fois de plus laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme. Compte sur moi, je dirai rien. Plus muet qu'une tombe ! Votre secret est bien gardé, mais soyez plus discret. Si je vous ai vus, d'autres le pourront.

- Merci Duo. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

- De rien. Allez, j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard sans doute.

- Oui.

Et Duo, telle la tornade d'énergie qu'il était depuis toujours, disparut au détour d'un couloir. Mais ses paroles tourbillonnaient encore dans la tête de Relena. "Si je vous ai vus, d'autres le pourront." Elle devait prendre une décision. Aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle rebroussa alors chemin et regagna alors sa chambre. Où elle trouva Heero, debout devant la baie vitrée, immobile.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Relena n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de phrases. Elle sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire une chose désagréable, ou à lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait ou ne voudrait pas répondre.

- Ah. Je t'écoute.

- Je dois m'absenter quelques temps. Quatre m'a contacté il y a quelques minutes. Trowa et lui ont peut-être trouvé plusieurs pistes intéressantes. Mais ils ne peuvent pas encore quitté l'Australie. Sally et Wufei sont déjà en route pour l'Amérique du sud, sur une de ces pistes. Mais une autre mène dans l'espace, et quelqu'un doit aller vérifier.

- Et je présume que ce quelqu'un c'est toi !

Heero ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Mais sans le savoir, il offrait à la jeune fille une occasion de mener à bien ses projets. Le départ du jeune homme dans l'espace était une chance inespérée, lui laissant le champ libre.

- Oui. Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, même si je n'aime pas te savoir seule ici.

- Je ne suis pas seule. Il y a Nicky et Duo, sans compter tous les employés. Et ce palais est un des endroits les mieux gardés.

- Hn.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre.

- C'est pas ça… J'ai… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Heero se tourna alors vers elle pour lui faire face. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, avec un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Pendant quelques secondes, Relena crut qu'il l'avait percée à jour, et savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais c'était impossible. Heero ne lisait pas dans les pensées des gens. Et c'est alors qu'elle sut qu'elle devait le faire. Pour qu'il parte sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Même si c'était douloureux. Et sans le savoir, il amorça le piège qui scellerait leur destinée.

- Lena… je… je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

- Mais non ! Je m'inquiète juste pour…

- Quatre et Trowa, je sais. Arrête, s'il te plaît. Tu répètes ça à longueur de temps, dès qu'on te pose la question. A croire que c'est devenu un automatisme. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose. Une chose bien plus grave. Tu ne me fais donc pas suffisamment confiance ?

- Qui ne fait pas confiance à l'autre ! Je réponds à ta question et tu ne me crois pas ! Alors à quoi bon ! Hein ! Il n'y a rien d'autre !

- Lena…

- Non ! Arrête ! Je suis en danger chaque jour depuis plus de deux ans, mes parents ont été tués, mon père adoptif a été assassiné, tu as failli mourir toi aussi ! Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais un jour 20 ans. Alors excuse-moi si je ne suis pas en pleine forme ces derniers temps ! J'en ai marre de faire croire à tout le monde que je suis forte ! Ca me fatigue ! Et c'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que tu peux te permettre de me harceler de questions !

- Relena !

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me réconforter. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! J'avais juste envie pendant quelques temps d'oublier qui j'étais, et de faire comme toutes les filles de mon âge. Et tu étais là. Mais maintenant c'est fini ! Va-t-en ! Va dans l'espace et moi, je reprends mon rôle de ministre !... De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun avenir pour nous. C'était couru d'avance : cette relation était condamnée depuis le départ, et je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller à ma faiblesse.

Dire toutes ces choses était une véritable torture. Mais c'était nécessaire. Relena voulait éloigner Heero du palais, de la Terre, pendant quelques temps. Le blesser de cette façon lui brisait le cœur. Même si ses yeux restaient secs. Heero demeura silencieux, accusant le coup. Son visage se ferma et son regard se fit plus dur. Dur comme l'acier. Elle avait réussi mais n'en retirait qu'une amère satisfaction.

- Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ferais selon tes désirs.

- C'est la meilleure chose en effet. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de bien sérieux entre nous, non ?

- Hn. Tu as raison. Pourquoi se fourvoyer plus longtemps dans une relation sans avenir. Avec quelqu'un, comme moi, qui n'en a pas n plus. Je serai parti ce soir. Je vais prévenir Duo et organiser mon départ avec Lady Une.

Sans un regard pour elle Heero sortit de la chambre, le dos raide et le regard vide. La porte claqua et les larmes jaillirent. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour, si leur chemin venait à se recroiser, il lui pardonnerait de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Même si au fond d'elle-même elle estimait ne mériter aucun pardon. Mais elle devait partir. Pour le bien de tous, malgré son envie de rester. Elle s'assit à son bureau, ne sachant comment faire. Il lui fallait un plan. Et ça devait se faire cette nuit. Elle se souvint alors de Eva Semanovitch et de ses paroles. _"Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, que tu as de gros ennuis, n'hésite pas à me contacter". _C'était la solution. Où avait-elle mis ce papier ! Le calendrier ! Elle l'avait collé dans le calendrier. Elle se saisit de l'objet et la date du jour la frappa… Bon dieu ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Cette éventualité ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit une seule seconde. Et pourtant, ça paraissait plus que logique et expliquait tout. Si elle avait encore des doutes, cette soudaine prise de conscience les lui ôta aussitôt. Elle n'avait plus le choix, ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle devait partir et disparaître pour les protéger. Fébrile, elle tourna les pages et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. L'adresse email qu'Eva lui avait glissé à l'hôpital le jour où elle avait ramené Heero à la maison : organa(at)nab.oo

Elle envoya un message simple, sans donner aucune explication. "A l'aide". Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'eut pas à attendre la réponse très longtemps. A croire que le destinataire avait guetté ce SOS.

"Sans rien dans les mains mis à part son bien le plus précieux, Orphée se rendit au bord du Styx, où l'attendait un passeur qui le mènerait là où son cœur le désirerait".

Quel message étrange… La comparer à Orphée, l'homme qui, selon la mythologie de la lointaine Grèce antique, parvenait à calmer les éléments déchaînés et à charmer les esprits en jouant de son instrument de musique, c'était assez… inattendu ? Etrange ? Surtout qu'elle ne se voyait pas vraiment comme Orphée, qui représentait la poursuite d'un idéal auquel on ne sacrifie qu'en parole et non en réalité. Or la jeune fille estimait que dans sa quête de la Paix, elle avait énormément sacrifié. Sa famille, sa vie, son innocence… Mais peut-être se faisait-elle des films après tout… Peut-être que cela ne suffirait jamais… Elle était si fatiguée.

Aujourd'hui, ces contes et légendes mythologiques étaient très peu connus par les gens. Ils avaient été oubliés peu à peu au gré de l'Histoire, pour être remplacés par d'autres. Mais Relena aimait beaucoup ces vieilles légendes, qu'elles soient antiques, nordiques, asiatiques, amérindiennes ou autres que lui racontait son père adoptif lorsqu'elle était enfant. Eva l'avait-elle fait exprès ? Relena ne se souvenait pas d'avoir abordé le sujet avec elle au cours de leurs conversations. Peu importait de toute façon.

Elle prit un sac à dos dans son armoire, et y fourra quelques vêtements, simples et pratiques. Elle se dit amèrement qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir laisser tomber les tailleurs inconfortables et autres tenues d'apparât. Après une dernière hésitation, elle mit l'ours en peluche dans le sac. Celui qu'elle avait eu pour son seizième anniversaire. Celui-là même que Heero lui avait offert. Il avait en effet récemment confirmé ses soupçons à ce sujet. Relena ajouta quelques photos de famille et cacha le sac sous le lit. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Elle s'installa devant son bureau, et entreprit de rédiger plusieurs lettres : une pour Lady Une, à qui elle confiait le soin de lui trouver un ou une remplaçante de confiance, en lui suggérant quelques noms. Une lettre qu'elle destinait à sa mère adoptive, Mme Darlian, et à son frère Milliardo qu'elle regrettait affreusement de ne pas avoir revu. La troisième était pour les garçons, où elle exprimait tous ses regrets de trahir ainsi leur confiance et de disparaître. Elle ne leur parlait bien évidemment pas de LSD ni de ses menaces. Ca n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de fuir ainsi. Mais elle devait penser à l'avenir. Un avenir qui lui apparaissait bien incertain et terrifiant. Elle glissa les feuillets manuscrits dans une enveloppe avec un message vidéo, et adressa le tout à Lady Une. La jeune femme saurait quoi en faire. Relena savait qu'elle serait là dans les heures qui suivraient la découverte de sa disparition. Elle glissa avec une enveloppe cachetée contenant un mot pour Heero. Elle ne pouvait partir sans s'excuser. Elle lança alors le formatage de son disque dur. Elle savait que Heero réussirait tôt ou tard à extraire les mails, ou une autre information. Mais le formatage le ralentirait, rendant sa tâche plus difficile.

Elle prit une douche, histoire d'évacuer un peu la tension qui l'habitait, puis se pelotonna sur son fauteuil, attendant l'heure du départ. Comme prévu, Heero quitta le palais à la fin du jour, scellant leur destin et libérant les larmes de la jeune princesse. Jusqu'au dernier moment elle avait espéré, paradoxalement, qu'il se rendrait compte de ses mensonges. Jusqu'au bout elle avait désiré la preuve qu'il la connaisse suffisamment pour se rendre compte de la supercherie. Mais elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle attendit de longues minutes et se glissa dehors, dans la nuit noire et froide de janvier. Elle connaissait parfaitement le palais, les jardins et le système de sécurité. L'endroit des caméras de surveillance ainsi que les rondes des gardes. Malgré tout elle faillit à plusieurs reprises se faire repérer. Relena arriva finalement à sortir des jardins et du périmètre sécurisé, pour se diriger rapidement vers la plage privée des Peacecraft. Le "Styx" si elle avait bien compris le message d'Eva. C'était la plus proche étendue d'eau de tout façon ainsi que l'endroit le plus isolé et le moins surveillé. Elle se rendit compte, avec incongruité, que c'était la faille du super système du palais : l'accès par la mer. Pourtant il y avait déjà eu des attaques venant du front maritime par le passé. C'était surprenant que Heero ou un autre n'y ait par songé… En même temps, le palais était tout de même éloigné de la côte, et mobiliser des hommes pour surveiller une plage déserte aurait été un brin excessif.

Relena était arrivée depuis à peine quelques secondes qu'elle vit une petite embarcation s'approcher du rivage avec deux silhouettes à son bord. La jeune fille sortit discrètement son pistolet, par précaution. Mais c'était Eva, accompagnée d'un homme, dans une barque à moteur électrique. Eva lui adressa un rapide sourire tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle, inquiète. Elle fit signe à Relena de garder le silence, et l'aida à monter à bord. L'homme fit faire un demi-tour à l'embarcation qui s'éloigna rapidement de la grève. La nuit était sombre, et le petit groupe se confondait sur les flots obscurs de l'océan. Une fois hors d'atteinte, Eva relâcha sa vigilance et se tourna vers sa cadette.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, devtchonka (1).

- Non pas vraiment. Je commençais à avoir de gros ennuis.

- C'est ce qu'il paraît.

- Une espèce de cinglé m'a forcé à fuir. C'était ça, ou je mettais la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger. La mienne et…

- Très bien. Ne m'en dis pas plus. Je ne suis là que pour t'aider à te cacher quelques temps. Au fait, je te présente Yvan. Nous avons grandi ensemble, en Russie. Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui s'occupe de toute la logistique du groupe. Entre autres. C'est le meilleur en tout cas.

Relena tenta de sourire, mais sans succès. Malgré les efforts louables d'Eva pour détendre l'atmosphère. Relena se sentait craquer. Son cœur se serra et elle savait que le barrage n'allait pas tarder à céder. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains jointes posées sur ses cuisses. Elle se crispa un peu plus, se cachant derrière ses longues mèches blondes. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à un instant de faiblesse. Elle ne devait pas. Pas maintenant.

- Relena ?

Eva se leva prudemment et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Elle lui entoura les épaules d'un bras, et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui dissimulaient son visage pour essayer de capter son regard. Ce fut peine perdue.

- Relena, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune princesse sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir jusqu'à l'étouffer. Non, il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas… il fallait être forte. Mais elle étouffait. A force de retenir ses larmes, elle avait mal à la mâchoire et la tête dans un étau. Elle laissa échapper un premier sanglot, étonnée.

- C'est… C'est trop dur…

- Je sais, petite Lena, je sais. Vas-y, laisse-toi aller.

Relena écouta son aînée et laissa couler ses larmes, blottie contre Eva. Quand elle finit par se calmer, il fallut changer de moyens de transport. La barque contre la camionnette. La mer contre la route. Un homme attendait dans le véhicule. Il leur adressa un bref salut de la tête, et Relena remarqua le regard du jeune homme s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur la jeune russe. La jeune femme entraîna Relena à l'arrière du camion tandis qu'Yvan montait à côté du chauffeur.

- Bon. Il va falloir te faire disparaître. T'effacer pour te recréer.

- … m'effacer ?

- Oui, du système. Ca c'est le boulot de Rory.

- Qui est Rory ?

Eva sembla hésiter, et évita de regarder Relena.

- Notre chauffeur. Il va te créer une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau passé. A partir de maintenant Relena Peacecraft, ministre des affaires étrangères, n'existe plus. Il faut aussi que tu changes de tête.

- Ah… On va où ?

- Loin. Très loin d'ici.

Et Eva la regarda enfin, droit dans les yeux. Des yeux bleus, un bleu profond et familier, une lueur de détermination les peuplant. Si on lui avait posé la question, Relena aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, à cet instant précis, perdue sur une route de campagne avec des inconnus, elle se sentait en sécurité. Bien plus qu'au palais, entourée de dizaines de gardes du corps. Peut-être à cause des yeux…

* * *

Heero était dans une navette en direction de la colonie RN-73120 qui abritait selon Quatre et Trowa une base des Diables blancs. Il tournait et retournait les dernières paroles de Relena. Mais à quoi bon se torturer ainsi l'esprit ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle avait été tellement brutale, tellement... Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, tout bêtement. Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait pas se donner à lui corps et âme comme elle l'avait fait la nuit précédente, et quelques heures plus tard lui jeter au visage, sans aucune émotion apparente, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. Que dès le début tout avait été vain, inutile… un douloureux mensonge. Pourquoi lui avait-elle répété tant de fois son amour s'il était faux... Non, quelque chose clochait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Cette situation avait un je-ne-sais-quoi... d'anormal. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Voilà ! C'était ça ! Ce n'était PAS elle. Quelqu'un avait dû l'enlever dans la nuit et la remplacer par un clone, ou un sosie, et... il perdait totalement les pédales et était en plein délire. Lamentable. Pourquoi était-il parti sans avoir discuté calmement et posément de la situation avec elle. Maintenant c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il devait d'abord aller au bout de cette mission avant de penser à autre chose. C'était important. Il en allait de la sécurité de Relena, peut-être même de la Terre et des colonies. Il verrait à son retour. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'envoler loin d'ici, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. 

Le plus important était de mettre la main sur les Diables Blancs et leurs plans, afin de se débarrasser de la menace qui planait. De véritables furoncles, ces terroristes. Comme si la vie, SA vie en l'occurrence, n'était pas assez compliquée, il fallait EN PLUS qu'une bande d'anciens soldats des forces spéciales qui s'ennuyaient ferme, montent des plans foireux pour relancer la guerre. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre à la peinture, au jardinage ou au macramé ! Quand aurait-il enfin la paix ! Il apprécierait assez de pouvoir prendre sa retraite militaire, et faire autre chose de ses journées que sauver la planète et ses alentours. Il ne s'appelait ni Bruce, ni Willis... Le héros était fatigué. Bon, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif maintenant. Adieu futilité, bonjour austérité. Ca promettait encore une bonne partie de rigolade cette affaire. Des "pan", des "boom", des "paf"… et des morts _(alors ça… pardon, j'étais en plein délire, même si en fait, j'aime bien je trouve ça MDR)_. Des terroristes qui se planquaient sur une colonie en construction et pour le moment abandonnée pour cause de manque de fonds monétaires, c'était d'un classique. Tellement classique d'ailleurs, que Heero se demandait où était le piège. Les sources de Quatre étaient-elles réellement fiables ? Est-ce que leur bonhomme ne les baladait pas un peu ? Mais il n'aurait de réponses à ses questions qu'une fois sur place. Il entra les coordonnées de RN-73120 dans le pilote automatique de la navette, et contrôla ses armes. Son Beretta était ok, son Glock aussi (deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une). Il inspecta le contenu de son sac encore une fois. Mieux valait être sûr. Tout était là : chargeurs, grenades, C4 et détonateurs (ça pouvait toujours servir, des explosifs), couteau de chasse attaché à la cheville, gilet par balle ultra léger (il ne voulait pas encore subir une thoracotomie, c'était plutôt douloureux), lampe torche, communicateur de poche. Il décida alors de faire un somme. Le voyage était un peu long (2 jours environ), et il aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités. Surtout qu'il n'avait emmené personne avec lui. Il avait chargé Duo de veiller sur Relena. Et aussi sur Nicky, même si pour cette dernière, on n'avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois au jeune américain. La jeune Nicky lui plaisait et ça se voyait comme un Gundam au milieu d'un champ de patates d'après Relena. Pauvre Hilde… Mais enfin, tout ça ne le regardait pas.

Heero ferma les yeux, et se laissa tout doucement glisser dans le sommeil, en essayant tant bien que mal de chasser le mauvais pressentiment qui le hantait. Avait-il eu raison de partir ?... Les étoiles se mirent à danser à travers ses paupières. Relena apparut devant lui, avec son éternel regard triste, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans l'air, les mains croisées devant elle. Il vit ses lèvres remuer, former des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre. Mais que disait-elle ? Il sentait confusément que c'était important. Il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle, mais il était comme cloué au sol, et ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Il ne pouvait que subir. Il se concentra alors, cherchant à lire sur ses lèvres. Et le son vint, comme un bourdonnement d'abord, puis de plus en plus clairement : "Je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Tu n'as plus d'odeur, tes lèvres sont le marbre de notre amour. Je te regarde et je ne vois rien. Tes pas ne laissent plus de traces à côté des miens. Alors va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! VA-T-EEEEEEEN !" Sa supplique se transforma en hurlement de peur, de douleur, de rage... pour finir en sanglots. "J'ai été obligée... Il m'a forcée à te dire ça..." La voix changea, Relena devint floue, s'effaçant pour devenir une autre. Une autre femme, aux traits imprécis, aux cheveux noirs, parlant une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Pojaluyasta… Obeshtchay mne…"(2) Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses muscles étaient tendus, douloureux, il dégoulinait de sueur. Ses poings étaient crispés et il ne comprenait rien à ce cauchemar. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait… Et qui pouvait être cette femme ?

* * *

Quatre tentait tant bien que mal de suivre ses deux compagnons dans le noir. Il n'y voyait quasiment rien, et se demanda comment faisait les deux autres pour marcher à une telle cadence. A croire qu'ils avaient ou des gènes de félin, ou des lunettes à vision nocturne intégrée. Quand Trowa stoppa net, Quatre faillit lui rentrer dedans. Le jeune homme protesta doucement pour signifier à son ami de le prévenir la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient une petite balade de nuit, dans un désert (ou n'importe quel autre endroit), il penserait à s'équiper de lunettes à vision nocturne justement. Ca lui faciliterait grandement l'existence. 

Les deux autres s'aplatirent soudain à terre, et Quatre suivit le mouvement le cœur battant. Dans ces moments-là, le jeune arabe regrettait son cher Sandrock. Au moins il n'aurait pas à s'allonger sur le sol au milieu de Allah-sait-quel-insecte, et n'aurait pas passer son temps à trébucher sur chaque caillou rencontré. Et puis niveau vision, il aurait été à égalité avec SuperTrowa… En plus le confort d'un Gundam n'avait rien à voir avec le confort d'un sol désertique. Il y avait encore des scorpions en Australie ! Et des serpents ? Oh Allah ! Que faisait-il ici ? Les insectes, la plus grande terreur de Quatre. Il préférait combattre à mains nues une horde de sauvages guerriers sanguinaires ou même de journalistes, que d'affronter une petite araignée ou une guêpe. Peur irrationnelle, incontrôlable et très gênante. Même si à son sens, ces bestioles avaient un petit côté vicieux. Mais où étaient ces fichus terroristes ! En cogner un ou deux lui ferait le plus grand bien, qu'Allah lui pardonne !

- Nous sommes devant leur camp d'entraînement principal. La semaine dernière, il y avait encore pas mal d'activité dans le coin. Mais je crois qu'ils ont décampé il y a quelques jours. Juste avant que vous ne débarquiez au pays.

Trowa resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la base. Enfin… Quatre n'était pas très sûr en fait.

- Mais pourquoi vous nous avez amené ici s'il n'y a plus personne ?

- Ben… ils ont peut-être oublié des trucs derrière eux en partant. J'sais pas moi. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Trowa se redressa et marcha d'un pas assuré, droit devant lui.

- Heu… Trowa ? Et s'il restait quand même des hommes ? Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent de se balader à découvert…

- Non. Il n'y a personne.

- Ah…

Trowa devait vraiment avoir une vision à rayons X pour être aussi catégorique. Les trois hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la base, qui s'avéra être en fait aux trois quarts souterraine. _"Un peu comme un iceberg",_ pensa Quatre. Le jeune homme frissonna, submergé par une pléiade d'émotions négatives. L'endroit était très chargé. L'antre du Diable… Tout avait l'air sinistre. Un vrai camp militaire. Il ne restait rien du tout. Les précédents locataires étaient partis précipitamment, mais avaient pris le soin de tout nettoyer derrière eux. Aucun indice, rien. Quatre souffla. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau le plus bas de la base, et rien d'intéressant à l'horizon. Il promena un regard désabusé et las tout autour de lui, tandis que X furetait à droite et à gauche, sans vraiment chercher quoi que ce soit de précis. Trowa était immobile au pied d'un mur nu, les yeux cloués au sol. Quatre était intrigué, mais en même temps Trowa prenait souvent ce genre de posture. Quand Trowa s'accroupit sur le col pour ramasser quelque chose, le jeune arabe s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Un morceau de composant informatique peut-être. Un fragment de support vidéo ou audio. Je vais l'amener à Lady Une et à ses experts.

- On rentre ?

- Oui, il n'y a rien ici. Nous ne trouverons plus rien dans ce pays. Ca ne sert à rien de s'éterniser.

- Je vais prévenir Hee…

Quatre s'écroula contre le mur, une main crispée sur son cœur, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur. Une vision ? Maintenant il avait des visions ! C'était nouveau. Son don s'était donc encore développé alors… Il se sentit partir.

Trowa, inquiet, avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son jeune ami, en essayant de le soutenir le mieux possible. Depuis quelques jours, il le trouvait étrange. Quatre n'était pas comme d'habitude, et ça l'inquiétait. Comme si c'était un peu une autre personne. Les réactions qu'il avait parfois ne lui ressemblaient pas. Le pire avait été cette dernière semaine. Il l'avait senti angoissé, paranoïaque, nerveux, renfermé sur lui-même. Rien à voir avec le pilote de Gundam qu'il connaissait et qui faisait son admiration. Quatre avait viré au gris et respirait difficilement. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et regardaient dans le vide. Trowa frictionna ses mains glacées et son dos, essayant de le réchauffer et de le faire revenir.

- Quatre ?

Le jeune homme inspira soudain, remplissant ses poumons comme s'il remontait d'une plongée en apnée. Il reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et son regard s'éclaircissait. X s'était approché, intrigué. Quand il vit que Quatre reprenait conscience et que tout danger était écarté, il s'éloigna, par pudeur.

- Quatre, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Relena… j'ai vu Relena… Trowa, il faut rentrer tout de suite !

- Mais voyons, Relena ne court aucun danger, elle…

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est partie ! Elle a quitté le palais… Il faut prévenir Heero…

Quatre s'évanouit alors, laissant un Trowa perplexe et inquiet. Mais si ce que Quatre avait dit était vrai, alors ils devaient rentrer à Sank au plus vite. La situation allait devenir critique très rapidement. Trowa se tourna vers Monsieur X.

- Venez m'aider ! Il faut sortir de là. Nous rentrons.

- Ok.

Trowa et son acolyte traînèrent tant bien que mal le jeune homme vers la sortie, et le hissèrent à l'arrière du pick-up. Quatre marmonnait des mots sans suite et totalement incompréhensibles.

- Démarrez ! Direction l'aéroport le plus proche !

X grimpa derrière le volant et démarra en trombe dans un nuage de poussière rouge. Trowa saisit son communicateur de poche, et le régla sur la fréquence sécurisée d'urgence.

- Ici Barton. Passez-moi Lady Une, c'est urgent.

- Bien reçu M. Barton. Mais le commandant Une n'est pas présent sur la base.

- Ok. Envoyez immédiatement une navette rapide au point d'extraction…

- Darwin, c'est l'aéroport le plus proche d'ici.

- L'aéroport de Darwin et nous y serons dans approximativement…

- Environ 9 heures, si tout va bien.

- Merde ! C'est trop long. Arrêtez la voiture !

X ralentit le véhicule jusqu'à le stopper complètement.

- Ici Barton. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que nous puissions avoir une navette ici ?

La ligne grésilla un court instant. L'officier en charge des communications reprit le contact.

- Monsieur, nous pouvons vous envoyer une équipe d'ici 1h30 maximum.

Trowa ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

- Ok. Je vous donne les coordonnées exactes du lieu.

- L'équipe part immédiatement.

- Mettez-moi en liaison avec Lady Une.

- Mais, Monsieur, …

- Tout de suite ! On n'a pas le temps de discuter.

- Elle est partie pour Sank. Il y a un problème au palais.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas plus d'informations. Il semblerait juste que Madame la Ministre ait… disparu.

- …

* * *

Quatre avait émergé moins d'une heure plus tard, un peu avant l'arrivée de l'équipe d'intervention des Preventers. Une grande partie des hommes, suivant les ordres de Trowa, avait investi les lieux afin d'y mener des recherches plus approfondies grâce à leur matériel de technologie de pointe. Mais le jeune homme avait peu d'espoir quant à leurs éventuelles découvertes. Les "Diables blancs" étaient des hommes extrêmement aguerris, et n'avaient sûrement laissé aucune trace de leur passage ici. Mais mieux valait vérifier. 

Quatre était resté muet, les yeux dans le vague. Trowa savait à quoi il pensait : Relena. Tout comme lui, il espérait que sa vision était erronée ou au moins incomplète. Mais sachant que Lady Une avait précipitamment quitté le siège des Preventers…

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au palais de Sank, Lady Une les attendait sur le perron, Duo et Nicky debout près d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'air inquiet. Tout espoir s'envola alors du cœur de Quatre. Sa poitrine se fit douloureuse et sa respiration devint sifflante. Trowa le regarda le regard empli d'angoisse.

- Duo, vient m'aider !

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Quatre est malade. Il faut le transporter dans sa chambre.

Le jeune américain se précipita, et tous les deux portèrent Quatre jusqu'à son lit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, ils le regardèrent, impuissants devant l'évidente douleur de leur camarade. Jusqu'à ce que Nicky intervienne.

- Laissez-moi faire, je vais m'occuper de lui. Allez plutôt retrouver Relena.

Les autres se retirèrent sans bruit de la chambre, pour se retrouver en salle de réunion. Lady Une entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- Il faut faire le maximum pour la retrouver. Nous avons fouillé ses appartements pour y trouver n'importe quel indice. Nous y avons trouvé ceci. Elle vous est destinée. A tous les cinq.

Elle tendit une feuille blanche à Trowa. Une lettre. De Relena.

"Chers amis,

Pardon de m'enfuir ainsi, sans préavis aucun. Je dois vous paraître bien ingrate après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi en me soutenant, en me protégeant. Mais la situation échappe à mon contrôle, et au vôtre. Je ne peux me permettre en mon âme et conscience de mettre plus longtemps la vie de ceux que j'aime en danger. Croyez bien que je suis mortifiée et malheureuse, bien plus que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de disparaître quelques temps.

Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver, cela serait inutile. J'ai laissé certaines instructions à Lady Une quant à ma succession à mon poste. Je sais que je laisse le royaume en de bonnes mains. Ne gâchez plus vos vies déjà bien éprouvées à tenter de me protéger contre des ombres. Relena Darlian Peacecraft cesse dès à présent d'exister en tant que telle, et vous rend cette liberté que vous aviez mise au service du royaume de Sank.

Encore une fois merci pour tout. Et mille fois pardon.

Relena. D. Peacecraft"

Trowa restait impassible. Mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il tentait désespérément de comprendre où l'histoire avait foiré. Il sentait que les autres attendaient quelque chose de sa part. Une réaction, une solution, une idée de génie. Peut-être qu'il fasse apparaître Relena par magie. Mais il n'était pas sorcier, n'avait pas de baguette magique cachée dans sa manche, et n'accomplissait aucun miracle. Cette attente muette commençait à l'agacer, et il préféra partir avant de laisser la colère l'envahir. Il fourra le papier dans la main de Duo et sortit de la pièce d'un pas énergique. Il avait besoin d'air et de solitude pour réfléchir.

Quatre avait su. Ses soupçons étaient donc confirmés. Le jeune homme avait un don bien particulier, et plutôt puissant. Etre lié à certains proches, ressentir leurs émotions à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de distance n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et n'était pas courant. Mais Trowa savait que c'était possible. Il avait appris que quelques personnes avaient un don d'empathie extrêmement développé. Il savait que Quatre faisait sans doute partie de cette catégorie. D'abord parce qu'il avait été conçu et était venu au monde comme ses ancêtres, et que la grande majorité des empathes étaient des new types. Ensuite, parce que le jeune homme avait en lui une grande sensibilité et une grande force. Il avait toujours su deviner les émotions de ses compagnons et anticipé leurs actions. Aujourd'hui, Trowa en avait eu la confirmation. Néanmoins il se sentait blessé que Quatre ne lui ait pas parlé de son don. Cependant il se devait de laisser ça de côté pour le moment, pour découvrir où Relena s'était enfui. Il soupçonnait fortement la participation d'Eva à ce projet. Ce qui, dans un sens, le rassurait. Il avait confiance en la jeune femme, et savait qu'elle saurait protéger la jeune princesse perdue. Même s'il n'avait jamais pu trouver d'informations concluantes sur elle. Comme si Eva était tombée du ciel, un beau jour. Encore quelqu'un qui cachait un secret, ou n'avait pas d'identité, comme lui.

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Quatre, le ventre crispé par l'appréhension. Il entra doucement dans la chambre plongée dans une douce et rassurante pénombre. Nicky se leva à sa rencontre et posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Il te réclamait. Vas-y doucement, il est fragile.

- …

- Il a très mal à la tête… Il faut absolument que tu le calmes pour qu'il puisse dormir et reposer son esprit.

- C'est son esprit qui l'a rendu malade.

Nicky ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Une lueur étrange y flottait, mais avant que Trowa ne la définisse clairement, elle rompit le contact et sortit, le laissant seul. Une voix faible rompit alors le silence.

- Trowa ?

- Je suis là Quatre.

Trowa s'approcha et s'assit doucement au bord du lit, prenant une main glacée dans la sienne. Quatre était blafard, des cernes rouges soulignant ses yeux vitreux. Il avait l'air à l'agonie. Trowa hésitait à lui annoncer ce qu'il avait appris quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Quatre attendait, il le voyait. Il ne servait à rien de prolonger l'attente.

- Elle est partie. Dans la nuit. Elle a laissé une lettre disant qu'elle démissionnait et préférait partir pour ne plus nous mettre en danger.

Quatre était effondré. Trowa ne savait pas comment réconforter son ami. Alors il se contenta de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- …

- Quatre…

- Je sais Trowa. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. De ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt.

- Quatre… Elle semblait heureuse quand nous sommes partis, et chaque fois que tu as pu lui parler. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu deviner qu'elle disparaîtrait de son propre chef.

Quatre n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Décidemment, en plus d'avoir une sensibilité à fleur de peau, le jeune homme faisait preuve également d'une propension démesurée au sentiment de culpabilité et à l'auto flagellation. Il regardait l'extérieur, semblant chercher un semblant de réponse dans le visage opalescent de la lune.

- Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- Et pour Heero… Que doit-on faire ?

- J'en ai parlé avec Lady Une et Duo. Tous les deux sont d'accord pour ne rien lui dire tout de suite. En attendant, nous avons lancé des recherches pour la retrouver.

- Heero va nous en vouloir. Ne lui mentez pas… s'il appelle. Nous ne la retrouverons pas… Elle ne veut pas que nous la retrouvions.

Trowa en était convaincu. Relena était une jeune fille intelligente qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient une volonté dure comme l'acier. Sans cela elle n'aurait jamais pu exercer ses fonctions, il le savait. Mais elle reviendrait. Elle avait ça dans le sang.

* * *

Des heures qui suivirent sa fuite, Relena ne garda que très peu de souvenirs. Mille fois elle regretta sa décision. Mille fois elle voulut revenir en arrière… Mille fois elle se résigna, le cœur lacéré par le chagrin. 

Elle découvrait au fil des heures la réalité de ce nouveau monde de paix, marqué par des décennies de conflits armés. La misère, la déchéance, le désespoir, les stigmates laissés sur chaque homme, femme et enfant par les horreurs de la guerre. Des générations d'individus traumatisés avaient été créées. Certaines villes qu'ils traversèrent durant leur voyage étaient détruites à presque cent pour cent, n'offrant que des paysages lugubres, dévastés, des bâtiments aux silhouettes fantomatiques. L'horreur vous sautait au visage à chaque coin de rue, sous les traits de personnes mutilées, d'orphelins errants aux yeux vides, ou de paysages désolés et sinistres. La Guerre prenait alors une toute autre réalité pour la jeune fille, la confortant un peu plus dans l'absolutisme de son pacifisme. Elle comprenait pourquoi ses parents avaient donné leur vie pour cet idéal, même si ça n'avait pas véritablement fait avancé les choses. Mais son père ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de participer au génocide de milliers de gens, et voir ses mains se tâcher de sang. Relena avait toujours su que la guerre tuait, rendait orphelin ou veuf, marquait à vie. Elle en avait fait l'expérience en perdant plus d'un membre de sa famille. Mais malgré tout, l'horreur ne l'avait jamais atteinte. Elle n'avait jamais eu à avoir peur de voir sa maison disparaître dans les bombardements ou les flammes. La seule fois où elle l'avait vécu, elle était si jeune qu'elle n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour simplement survivre. Pourquoi les hommes avaient-ils ce goût de la destruction en eux ? Ce désir insensé de mort et de malheur au fond de leur cœur. Pour se prouver à quel point leur vie était courte ?

Elle avançait seule dans la pénombre, au milieu d'un énième champs de ruines. Tout semblait silencieux et désertique, hormis cet étrange ronronnement qui avait quelque chose de rassurant. Mais la sensation d'être prise au piège ne la quittait pas. Elle regardait autour d'elle quand elle perdit soudain pied et tomba dans le vide avant de percuter durement la surface de l'eau. Pourquoi n'avait-elle vu aucun lac ? C'était imprudent quand même, de mettre un lac en plein centre-ville… A moins que ce ne soit un trou creusé par la chute d'un obus, qui se soit rempli d'eau. A bien y réfléchir c'était plus plausible. Elle voulut remonter à la surface, mais quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle avait du s'accrocher à quelque chose en tombant. Elle regarda vers le fond, sombre et inquiétant sous ses pieds. Ce trou était sacrément profond. Elle ne voyait rien… Elle plissa les yeux jusqu'à apercevoir une… main ! Une main blanche et décharnée qui lui tenait la cheville. La terreur lui enserra le cœur. Peut-être que si elle fermait très fort les yeux et qu'elle comptait jusqu'à 3, cette horrible vision disparaîtrait et elle se réveillerait. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar de toute façon. 1… 2… 3… Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva face à deux yeux globuleux, très noirs et… morts. Un visage émacié encadré par de longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient autour comme une sorte de couronne. Elle était paralysée de peur et le mort la fixait avec un visage inexpressif, ses lèvres presque transparentes formant des mots muets. Relena réussit à déchiffrer : «C'est ta faute… Tout est ta faute… Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés…»

Elle suffoqua en se débattant pour remonter, à court d'oxygène. Mais de plus en plus de visages apparaissaient, tous formulant la même chose accusatrice, dans un silence assourdissant et angoissant. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer. Totalement paniquée, elle hurla sa terreur.

-Nooooooooon !

-Relena ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, hébétée et désorientée. Eva la fixait avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux bleus.

-Ca va ? Tu étais agitée et tu gémissais. Quand je t'ai touchée tu t'es mise à hurler.

-Oui… heu… ça va. Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Mais ça va, ça va.

-Ok, si tu le dis. Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais te montrer où tu peux t'installer. Prends tes affaires. Et cache tes cheveux. On va s'en occuper tout à l'heure.

-Oui. Je te suis.

Eva l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre et crasseuse. Relena croisa quelques hommes au regard hagard et hanté par des choses qu'eux seuls voyaient, d'autres aux mines patibulaires. Eva pénétra dans un immeuble terne et triste, tirant Relena derrière elle.

-C'est pas le Hilton, mais au moins il n'y a ni rat, ni cafard, et on viendra pas te chercher ici.

-Oh…

Eva poussa la porte du bout du couloir, pénétrant dans un appartement au décor spartiate, et où s'affairaient déjà Rory et Yvan. L'endroit était envahi par du matériel informatique, et dans un coin il y avait une caisse remplie d'armements divers. Une table et quatre chaises complétaient la pièce. Les volets étaient à moitié tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre peu engageante. Mais assortie au quartier. Eva ferma la porte et tira les verrous derrière elles. Yvan sourit gentiment à Relena, mais Rory ne leva même pas la tête. Sa présence ne semblait pas beaucoup lui plaire, pour une mystérieuse raison.

-Je vais aider Relena à s'installer. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous criez. Comme d'hab' quoi.

Eva amena la jeune fille dans une petite pièce, avec une toute petite fenêtre, un lit et une commode pour seul mobilier.

-Désolée pour le manque de confort, mais c'est tout ce qui est disponible.

-Eva… Ne t'en fais pas, ça me convient. Du moment que je suis en sécurité. Et puis j'en avais un peu marre de vivre dans le luxe.

Eva éclata de rire.

-Tu es vraiment une fille adorable, Relena. Allez, pose tes affaires, on va te changer de tête. J'espère que tu aimes les cheveux noirs.

Deux heures plus tard, Relena se retrouvait amputée de sa longue chevelure blonde. Quand Eva avait approché la paire de ciseaux, Relena avait fermé les yeux en frémissant. De longues mèches étaient tombées, les unes après les autres. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec les cheveux courts comme jamais auparavant. Et noirs, comme Eva. On aurait pu les prendre pour deux sœurs. Et c'était sans doute le but recherché. De toute façon, comme l'avait très justement fait remarqué la jeune russe, les cheveux clairs attiraient l'attention. Yvan apprécia le changement, complimentant les talents de coiffeuse de son amie. Rory se contenta d'émettre une sorte de grognement, ce qui eut l'air de mettre Eva en colère.

-Je vais faire des courses. On a rien à manger pour ce soir. Rory ! Tu m'accompagnes.

Ledit jeune homme en question lui jeta un regard noir, mais la suivit quand même. Relena se sentit très mal à l'aise. Yvan se contenta de ricaner en secouant la tête.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Relena. Rory n'est pas méchant. Il a juste un caractère de cochon, qui lui vient sans doute de la verte Erin de ses ancêtres.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non. Il se fait du souci pour Eva. Il trouve qu'elle prend trop de risques. Je vous assure qu'il n'a rien contre vous en particulier. Vous verrez, d'ici peu de temps il sera aussi protecteur à votre égard qu'il l'est avec Eva. En fait, c'est un gros nounours cet Irlandais. Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer un petit peu ? Le trajet a été long, vous devez être épuisée.

-Non, ça va.

Son dernier cauchemar était encore trop présent dans sa mémoire, et elle ne se sentait pas prête à prendre le risque de l'affronter à nouveau. La culpabilité était un sentiment étrange. Et l'esprit plus encore de provoquer des visions pareilles. Elle décida alors de s'occuper les mains et la tête, à l'instar de Yvan. Elle alla chercher son Glock dans son sac. Elle s'installa devant la table basse du salon, sur le canapé devant la télévision que Yvan venait d'allumer. Relena commença à démonter pièce par pièce le pistolet pour le nettoyer et le graisser.

-Oh oh ! Vous savez vous servir d'une arme ? Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé, venant d'une pacifiste pure et dure comme vous.

-Je sais. C'est mon… un ami qui m'a appris. Après le dernier attentat contre ma personne, je me suis dit que ça pourrait me servir un jour.

-Et on dirait bien que c'est aujourd'hui.

-J'espère juste ne jamais avoir besoin de tirer sur un être vivant.

-Oui. Moi aussi. Prendre la vie de quelqu'un est une chose qui vous hante toute votre vie.

-On dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez.

-J'ai été soldat. Dans une vie antérieure. Et croyez-moi, c'était pas joli.

-Vous pilotiez un MS ?

-Non, j'étais dans l'infanterie, avant de déserter. C'est là qu'on a fait la connaissance de Rory.

-On ?

-Eva et moi.

-Quoi ! Eva était dans l'armée ?

-Bien sûr. Nous nous sommes engagés ensemble. On a toujours tout fait ensemble. Ou presque. Alors quand je me suis enrôlé pour défendre mon pays, elle m'a suivie. Et puis nous avons fait la connaissance de Rory et nous sommes en quelque sorte passés de l'autre côté du miroir. Nous avons rejoint le camp des rebelles quand nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'Alliance ne défendait pas notre nation mais ses propres intérêts. Mais… tenez, on parle de vous aux infos…

Relena releva les yeux sur l'écran de télévision pendant que Yvan augmentait le volume.

«…_a disparu depuis 2 jours. Les autorités affirment qu'il ne s'agit en aucun d'un enlèvement. La Ministre a laissé une vidéo qui nous a été transmise par la responsable des Preventers qui assuraient la sécurité de Madame Peacecraft. Nous ne savons pas si des recherches ont été lancées. Mais laissons place à l'allocution de Madame la Ministre._

**«Mes chers compatriotes de la Terre et des Colonies. Je m'adresse à vous en ce jour pour vous annoncer mon retrait temporaire de la vie politique et de mes fonctions, pour des raisons qu'il m'est pour le moment impossible de vous communiquer. Je regrette infiniment de vous abandonner ainsi. Ne voyez aucune trahison dans ce geste, je vous en prie. Je suis sûre de laisser mon poste et mes responsabilités entre de bonnes mains.**

**J'espère pouvoir reprendre mes fonctions le plus tôt possible. Merci encore pour tout votre soutien tout au long de ces années.**

**Merci.»**

Son discours lui paraissait à présent un peu pathétique et niais. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas se voir sur un écran. Yvan la regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air bienveillant.

-J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour vous. En tout cas, comptez sur nous. Je vais vous apprendre à vous fondre dans la masse.

-Ne me parlez pas de masse (3), s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre, les yeux plissés pour tenter de comprendre la drôlerie de la chose. Devant sa drôle de mimique, Relena ne put retenir un petit rire. Finalement, ça allait bien se passer. Ce serait difficile, mais tout irait bien.

* * *

_Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais / bientôt le monde m'aura oublié tu sais... / que j'aille... / tu vois...  
__je_ _recherche un endroit pour me cacher et pour me faner en paix / ne jamais les croire / quand ils t'en parleront / si tu pouvais me voir...  
__je_ _partirai et je resterai / seulement vêtue de toi / souviens-toi encore / quelques fois de moi... / et ne leur pardonne pas  
__get me out of this place  
__je_ _pars je ne reviendrai jamais / des roses / de l'eau de rose sur moi... / deux filles dans un jardin / un jardin étrange / mais retiens-moi par la main / Et si demain / tu ne me rejoins pas / alors continue sans moi  
__je_ _partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi / souviens-toi encore / quelques fois de moi... / mais ne leur pardonne pas  
__ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
__je_ _pars, je ne reviendrai jamais / bientôt le monde m'aura oublié tu sais...  
__je_ _partirai et je resterai / seulement vêtue de toi / souviens-toi encore / quelques fois de moi... / et ne leur pardonne pas / je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi / souviens-toi encore / quelques fois de moi... / mais ne leur pardonne pas

* * *

_

NOTES

1 – Fillette

2 – S'il te plaît… Promets-moi…

3 – Cette blague-là, vous la comprendrez au prochain chapitre… A moins qu'en additionnant A+B vous ayez trouvé C… lol

* * *

_**Mais c'est quoi le bonheur ? Cette chose qu'on cherche à trouver en sacrifiant ce que nous avons de plus cher ?**_

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews 

SweetSissi : Merci merci merci. Je vous réserve tout plein de trucs, mais la fic va rester quand même assez sombre dans l'ensemble mis à part 1 ou 2 évènements joyeux. Je te fais de gros bisous moi n'aussi lol

Usako : Je suis flattée Question fic tordue, t'as pas fini de te retrouver sur le Derrière, lol. J'ai encore quelques surprises dans mes tiroirs. **Les phrases de Heero "Amour, je crois que je deviens fou... je perd la raison, ou c'est elle qui me quitte..." et "Pourtant parfois j'ai l'impression d'être plusieurs, enfermé à l'intérieur, que d'autres prennent le contrôle de mon corps... et de ma tête aussi. C'est étrange. Hier encore j'était désert, aujourd'hui je suis surpeuplé... je suis trop nombreux à l'étroit..." me disent quelques choses... Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne? **Alors, tout d'abord, ce passage ne concerne pas notre couple Heero/Relena mais un autre couple. Ensuite, ce sont une partie d'une chanson d'un jeune groupe pas connu qui s'appelle SWAAT. J'adore leur album. Normalement, le prochain chapitre portera le nom d'une autre de leur chanson. Je donnerai une seule autre indication : le chapitre 8 va rejoindre le chapitre 1 pour fermer l'ellipse. Je ne peux trop rien dire de plus sans me vendre. Alors j'espère juste que tu auras apprécié ces quelques pages avec autant de plaisir que les précédentes.

Athenais : Encore plus long ! Record à ne pas battre, j'ai un peu honte. J'aime pas écrire les scènes d'amour, je trouve ça trop personnel. Et j'ai toujours la crainte de tomber dans la vulgarité. Mais comme nous sommes tous des êtres sexués (enfin je crois… lol), j'estime que les personnages le sont aussi. Donc, je ne peux pas échapper aux scènes légères. Mais autant que ce soit poétique et tout en délicatesse. Non ?

Linka : LSD, je préfère l'annoncer tout de suite, ne se dévoilera qu'à la toute fin. Après, il est possible que je laisse des indices ici et là, disséminer à travers les paragraphes. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur. N'hésite pas pour les menaces de mort Ca me motivera peut-être, qui sait.

Jenni944 : Rien n'est simple quand je suis aux commandes, hélas. Tellement compliqué que parfois je me bloque toute seule. Et ce chapitre à connu de nombreux blocages. Et puis ces personnages qui ne veulent en faire qu'à leur tête… Bon, je vais lâcher une autre pseudo info, vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez : on va apprendre des choses sur le passé de Heero. Je trouve qu'il mérite d'avoir enfin un vrai passé, un vrai futur, et pourquoi pas une famille…

Kiwi, Bun et Kat : Merci pour votre soutien les filles. C'est important pour moi de vous parler de mes petits malheurs et de ma grosse déprime de temps en temps. J'adore vos mails, vos cartes postales, vos coups de fil… Mais je vous ai déjà dit tout ça et le reste. Merci de me soutenir, ça me fait du bien.

A tous les autres dont je ne connais pas les noms : Merci de me lire, d'aimer ou de détester. J'espère juste provoquer des émotions, partager les miennes. Voilà. Au prochain chapitre alors

Je tenais également à remercier ici les lecteurs et reviewers de **Sois sereine ma douce**. Cette fic est vraiment très particulière pour moi. Je l'ai écrite à un moment où j'avais besoin d'exorciser certaines choses, ce qui a donné naissance à ce texte. Le titre vient d'un des plus beaux épisodes de la série ER (Urgences) que je regarde depuis 10 ans (ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça… aaaah ! le lycée…). Cette fic a donc un fond très personnel, même si ce n'est absolument pas autobiograhique. Merci d'avoir aimé, et pardon d'avoir partagé mes angoisses.


End file.
